Semana de la Luna Llena
by ayelen rock
Summary: Este fics es de Jubalii. Seras ha descubierto la manera de tolerar los efectos secundarios ... que sus poderes mejorados han traído. Pero cuando Alucard regresa de sus treinta años de ausencia, las cosas son arrojados a una nueva perspectiva para todos los involucrados
1. Chapter 1 El Demonio

**Este fics es de la Autora Jubalii, y tengo su autorización para traducir su fics **

**Otro fics traduciendo**

**Titulo Original:** **Week of the Full Moon**

**Titulo en Español: Semana de la Luna Llena**

**Autora: Jubalii**

**Nota de la autora Jubalii:** Esta historia entera salió de la escena de baile en Drácula, un muerto muy contento y feliz cuando el Conde y Mina están Bailar un tango en su casa.

**Semana de la Luna Llena**

**Capitulo 1 El Demonio**

Reflexiones.

Casi no tienen nada bueno que decir; incluso sus comunicaciones no verbales no son lo que te desea ver. Por lo general dicen que sus dientes están manchados con los restos de tu comida, o que caminabas afuera sin una cola de caballo y su cabello es ahora muy rizado, o incluso que probablemente debería haber quedado en la cama hoy, porque está claro que no has recibido suficiente sueño de belleza.

Por suerte para los seres humanos, las reflexiones no pueden hablar. De lo contrario, podrían saber las cosas que no quieres oír. Ellos pueden decidir a expresar sus opiniones acerca de cómo su repisa del baño está cubierta de pasta de dientes seca, o cómo tu vanidad se polvorienta. Pueden burlarse de su elección de la ropa, mientras que _con mucho tacto,_ señalando que todo el mundo puede ver las tres ruedas de repuesto que llevas cuando te pones esa camisa. No, lo mejor es que las reflexiones se quedan tranquilas, y sólo imitan las caras que hacen las mujeres cuando se pintan.

Sin embargo, los no humanos no tienen tanta suerte. Seras Victoria descubrió esto de la manera difícil, cuando se miraba en el espejo una noche en su habitación y la reflexión arqueó una ceja, remarcando **_-¿Estás pensando en ir?-_** Seras nunca respondió, ya que se desmayó del shock.

Al despertar, Seras descubrió una cosa maravillosa, horrible. Ella era un vampiro. Bueno, más concretamente, ella era un vampiro que había vivido hasta los diez años de edad.

**_-Eso viene con varios cambios importantes-_** su reflejo había explicado en un tono tranquilo lento. Seguía en pie, aunque Seras estaba sentada en una de las dos sillas en su habitación y mirando al espejo con un sentido de morbo y abrumadora preocupación por su propia cordura. **_-Una de ellas es que nuestros poderes se están asentando un poco-_** La reflexión inclinó su cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas.-**_Al cumplir 10 años, es casi como la pubertad vampiro- _**Seras asintió débilmente. Podía entender que la metáfora lo suficientemente bien.

-Pubertad vampiro- Seras negó con la cabeza y miró al espejo de nuevo. -¿Y usted es... ¿quién exactamente? Quiero decir, eres yo_, _obviamente_, _pero al mismo tiempo_...- _La reflexión sonrió con complicidad.

**_-Técnicamente, soy una manifestación física de tus poderes internos que utiliza una superficie reflejada como un medio entre el plano físico y el mío-_** Los ojos de Seras temblaban y el reflejo se echó a reír**_.-Soy una forma más realista que el de tus sombras toman, pero somos uno mismo-_** Ella negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Seras abrió la boca.**-****_No, nadie más puede verme. Y no, el Capitán Bernadotte no sabe nada de mí. La única que puede hablar conmigo eres tu-_**sonrió.******_-Nosotros los medios somos un grupo extraño, ¿no?-_**

-Que diré- Seras estaba, por fin, de pie suficiente para no balancearse. -¿Y qué otros cambios vienen que debo saber?- preguntó casi con rabia. Ella esta irrítate. Como lo había estado muchas veces en los últimos diez años. Como Alucard no había pensado en advertirle de esto. Una pequeña parte de ella siempre elevó la voz con el pensamiento que claramente Alucard había estado planeando en estar por más tiempo que lo que había pasado, pero aún no era justo que ella tuvo que pasar por todo esto sola! La reflexión pensó por un momento, la mano acariciando la punta de la barbilla, ya que la reflexionó antes de tomar sus dedos.

**_-Bueno, en primer lugar comienzas con tus ciclos-_** Los ojos de Seras se abrieron y gimió audiblemente después de un momento. Miró a su alrededor, la coloración de su rostro mientras ella se inclinó hacia el cristal. La reflexión se inclinó también, acercándose a escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Quieres decir que regresan mi periodo de nuevo? Pensé que estaría a salvo ahora que... bueno, me refiero que han transcurrido diez años- Ella se sonrojó completamente y no podía decir nada más. La reflexión rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza.

**_-No, no, no. No ciclos menstruales. Es completamente diferente-_** La reflexión reflexionó por un momento antes de salir del marco del espejo. Regresó un momento después con un reflejo de la silla en la sala de Seras antes de sentarse en él. Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó sus manos en una rodilla**_.-Escucha. Cuando los midios llegan a una cierta edad, ya no son bebés novatos. Crecen un poco, por así decirlo. Realmente es como la pubertad-_**

-¿Me darás esta conversación?- Seras preguntó con una risita ligeramente histérica mientras se levantaba de su silla y se sentó delante del espejo, imitando la pose de la reflexión. La reflexión se encogió de hombros y se ahuecó el flequillo rubio lejos de su cara.

**_-El punto es que nuestros cuerpos se están preparándose para elegir un, bueno, hmm-_** La reflexión se detuvo, los ojos de color carmesí quedaron confundidos.**_-¿Cuál_** **_es la palabra que estoy buscando...-_** ella murmuró. Seras, viendo donde la conversación se dirigía, trató de ayudar.

-Novio? Amante? Compañero? Pareja? Marido?- seras dijo. La reflexión frunció el ceño y asintió.

**_-En realidad no hay una palabra exacta, pero supongo que cónyuge podría ser suficiente. Es lo mismo que estar casado, pero sin el santo votos y ante los ojos de Dios etc, etc- _**Hace clic en un dedo enguantado contra un colmillo y tarareó para sí misma. **_-Bueno, de todos modos, eso es lo que está pasando Ya es hora-_**

-Ya veo...- Seras frunció el ceño y miró a su cuerpo; cosa horrible, desafiante que era.**_\- _**¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo?¿Quiero decir, voy a convertirme en un murciélago durante una semana o qué?- La reflexión se echó a reír con fuerza suficiente para influir de lado y casi caerse de la silla. Seras miró con enfado en ella hasta que logró calmarse.

**_-Ninguna cosa tonta! No estamos convirtiéndonos en animales aquí!-_** Se limpió las manchas rojas de sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar la sensación de control.**_-Son sólo algunos cambios menores. Por ahora, por supuesto-_**

-¿Por ahora? ¿Quieres decir que se intensificara o algo así?- La reflexión asintió.

**_-Las primeras veces, nadie va a prestar atención al cambio, pero tú sí. Sus poderes comenzarán a amplificar, y te darás cuenta de que tu olor cambia un poco. Esto es lo que ocurre durante los primeros meses. Su aumento de potencia se mantendrá, pero el nuevo aroma disminuirá con la luna nueva-_**

-¿Luna Nueva?- Seras ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.-¿Ahí es cuando todo termina?- La reflexión asintió de nuevo.

**_-Sí. Comienza plenamente con la luna llena, termina completamente con la luna nueva, y un descanso en el medio hasta encontrar a la persona correcta_**\- Se hizo una pausa**_.-O chica. Yo no soy exigente- _**Seras suspiró.

-¿Estás diciendo que hasta que yo no elija un... cónyuge, si se quiere decir así, voy a estar pasando mi ciclo durante semanas?- La reflexión asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**_-¡Exactamente! Ya lo tienes!- _**Le dio un pulgar hacia arriba**_.-No te preocupes en ir a buscar a alguien. Sus feromonas actúan como un filtro natural. Sólo algunos vampiros se sentirán atraídos por tu aroma, por lo que hace el trabajo más fácil para ti!-_** Se sonrió alegremente**_.-E incluso los seres humanos no serán afectados por esto._** **_Huele ligeramente dulce a sus narices maleducadas, por lo que no tendrás que huir de ellos-_**

-Ya veo- Seras murmuró de nuevo.-Esto suena como que va a ser un dolor de cabeza-

**_-Oh, lo será-_** la reflexión aceptó alegremente. **_-Pero siempre me tienes aquí para ayudarte, cuando lo estés atravesando. Así que podemos apoyarnos en una a la otra- _**Seras frunció el ceño ante el espejo. **_-Bueno, no literalmente, pero entiendes el punto- _**Apoyo su mano contra el vidrio, y Seras apoyo la suya para que coincida con ella; un ajuste perfecto. Seras sonrió y el reflejo le devolvió el gesto antes de señalar de nuevo a la ropa.

**_-Si realmente vas a usar eso, elige un mejor sostén-_**

* * *

_15 años más tarde_

-Maldita sea!- Seras gimió cuando se dejó caer contra la pared del cuarto de baño, agarrándose el estómago por dolor. Su demonio se apoyó en el espejo y miró con tristeza, su rostro, una sombra reflejada de verde.-Los hombres no tienen que pasar por todo esto!-

**_-No, pero pasan por algo cuando empiezan con el cortejo-_** la reflexión concedió. **_-A pesar de sus dolores no son la mitad de malo-_** Seras volvió a gemir y se inclinó sobre el lado del tolet del baño, vomitando trozos gruesos de sangre coagulada y bilis negro.

-Es peor que el mes pasado. Peor, Un millón de veces- La reflexión asintió con el ceño fruncido.

**_-Es porque es oficialmente veinticinco años cumplidos este mes. No has elegido a un compañero-_** La reprendió suavemente. Seras frunció el ceño hacia ella y la reflexión se encogió de hombros. **_-Sé que quieres esperar, pero sólo se va a poner cada vez peor hasta que finalmente elijas. Empezaremos también este año la quemadura-_**

-Quemadura!?- La voz de Seras alcanzó un agudo chillido.-¿Qué vamos a tener un anhelo repentino de la luz del sol?-

**_-No, pero... Ya lo verás-_** La reflexión se agachó fuera del espejo y las sombra patinó por el suelo para cepillar el pelo de la espalda de la Draculina con simpatía mientras ella se tambaleó a levantarse de nuevo a pesar de los contenidos vacíos de su estómago. **_–_****_Ya lo verás-_** una voz aireada susurró dentro de su mente.

* * *

_5 años más tarde_

**_-Treinta años, feliz día de tu muerte!-_** la reflexión ánimo. Seras frunció el ceño y se apartó del espejo antes de enterrar su cara en sus manos. **_-O tal vez no tan feliz. Pensé que estarías alegre, ahora que tu creador ha regresado-_**

-Yo lo estaría, bajo circunstancias normales. Pero puedo sentirlo, y sé que tú también puedes- Seras gimió en lo más absoluta vergüenza. El demonio frunció el ceño e imitó el movimiento de palmadas sobre el cabello de la Draculina a través del cristal.-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Te das cuenta de lo vergonzoso que es para mí?- se lamentó.

**_-No somos las primeras mujeres vampiros, ya sabes. Él sabe por lo que pasamos. Tendría razón para preocuparse si nada fuera a pasar con nosotras-_** Este pensamiento hizo poco para calmar la vampiresa y el demonio frunció el ceño con irritación.**_-Deja de llorar! Si vas a lamentar su propio destino, por lo menos hazlo con la mayor dignidad posible!-_** Seras olfateó y se limpió la nariz con la manga, mirando hacia arriba con los ojos enrojecidos en el espejo a través del cuarto.

-Lo siento. No tienes que ser tan mala- murmuró. La reflexión rodado sus ojos y salió del espejo, su forma humanoide disolviéndose en sombras que se deslizaban hasta la pata de la mesa y sacó el guante de Seras fuera de su mano buena.

**_-Ven conmigo, vamos a la cama. Ha sido una larga noche y mañana será aún más- _**susurró la voz de luz en su mente. Seras asintió y se levantó de su silla, "un brazo" de cambiar a un vacío sin forma.

-Pip, me voy a dormir- ella llamó a la negra oscuridad. El torso del capitán salió y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y una inclinación de cabeza antes de fundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad de sus poderes.-No me molesta despertar a menos que sea importante- añadió en el último momento antes de meterse en su ataúd y cerrar la tapa. -Necesito mi sueño. Dios sabe que no voy a tener ninguno la próxima semana-

* * *

Alucard se sentó tranquilamente en la esquina, recostado en una silla procurado que Integra había traído para él. Inclinó la silla sobre dos piernas, contemplando el amplio despacho de debajo del ala de su sombrero. Integra estaba hablando con Meadows, la corriente de retención de Hellsing, sobre los suministros en camiones en la próxima semana.

-Todo parece estar en orden, entonces- Integra se inclino sobre el papel un poco, leyendo despacio y repasando la lista con más detalle.-Oh, no se olvide el hielo para Seras; ella va a necesitar suficiente durante ocho días, por lo menos- le ordenó, levantando la vista del papel mirando al anciano de pie frente a ella. Él asintió y garabateó una nota al margen en el papel y luego se lo regreso de nuevo a ella.

-Unos diez días- reflexionó abiertamente.-El mes pasado ocho era apenas suficiente. Ella mencionó que cada paso del tiempo aumenta un poco más- Integra asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Pobre chica- dijo ella con lástima y Meadows asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse y dejar sin decir nada más. Alucard esperó hasta que el hombre corpulento este lejos del pasillo antes de preguntar.

-¿Para qué necesita la chica policía hielo por diez días?- le preguntó con curiosidad a la mitad.

-Para acostarse, cuando el dolor llega a la cabeza Ella dice que es como llamas lamiendo todo su cuerpo;.. Un inmenso calor repentino, que es un efecto secundario de la luna, de todas las cosas- Integra cogió una birome y una hoja de papel, escribió una breve nota a los capitanes antes de escribirlo en un correo electrónico. -Tú no sabes, al parecer, sólo le ocurre a las vampiresas- Ella dijo la última parte en una especie de fascinación de disgusto: comparó a sí mismo, van Helsing, que utiliza la misma imposición cuando se enteró de un hecho nuevo, morboso sobre Nosferatu y sus hábitos.

-Mm- Por supuesto, los ciclos. Había olvidado por completo. Él volvió a su estado de silencio, su mente girando sobre este nuevo chisme de información. Por supuesto, su pequeña novato necesitaría un poco de hielo. Él se había ido por 30 años, y ella no había elegido ningún compañero todavía; eso estaba claro. La Draculina tenía que estar en un estado de angustia terriblemente cada dos meses. Se permitió la más mínima pizca de compasión por la chica.

**"Pobrecita, pobrecita"** pensó para sí mismo, imitando la piedad de su Maestro.


	2. Chapter 2 comenzando de nuevo

**Capitulo 2 comenzando de nuevo**

-14 días y 18 horas. 14 días y 18 horas- Seras yacía en la cama, repitiendo el mantra mientras sentía que su ciclo comienza en algún lugar profundo de sus entrañas. Aunque parezca extraño, se sentía como su estómago hacía en los pocos días antes de sus períodos cuando era humana; una especie rara que indicaba, como si su cuerpo estuviera tratando de advertirle de lo que estaba por venir. Por supuesto, en sus períodos de vida llegó con moretones en las piernas y dolores en sus músculos, dos cosas que ella no era capaz de tener más. Su cuerpo vampírico dolorido se curaba más rápido que el cerebro podría registrarlos. Sus heridas se desvanecerían antes de que fueran formados completamente.

_**-Por supuesto, es una bendición para ti que nada dura para los 14 días completos-**_ su demonio comentó en el espejo, en algún lugar más allá de su línea de visión. Fue justo; por suerte para ella, la quemadura de diez días como máximo. Fueron los mismos tres días cada mes que su estómago revuelto, durante el cual su olor cambió notablemente. Entonces comenzaba las quemaduras: más de una semana de dolor. Era como estar quemándose en la hoguera mientras estaba sufriendo de los sofocos con una fiebre de 104 grados, todo al mismo tiempo. Y fue constante sin importar si estaba dormida o despierta.

Por fin había descubierto que el hielo ayuda el problema un poco, y ella se aseguró de permanecer en un baño de hielo durante todo el tiempo. De lo contrario, se convertiría en un torrente retorciéndose de dolor y nada se podía hacer para ayudarla a que su cerebro se fritaba en su cráneo, sólo para curarse a sí misma indefinidamente. Ninguna cantidad de paños fríos o las manos podía ayudarla.

Afortunadamente, el incendio fue el peor dolor de todo. Después de eso, sólo había dos o tres días de tensión casi insoportable en su cuerpo. Era puramente de naturaleza sexual, y más humillante para la pequeña vampiro inocente que tenía que pasar por ello. Lo único bueno de todo esto era que los hombres humanos no estaban tras ella. Los soldados en la casa podían vagar libremente, sin miedo de ser atrapados en la noche, para juegos nocturnos y merendando en los pasillos del sótano. Seras nunca tuvo que preocuparse de perder el control, aunque el demonio (tenía poco convincente) le dijo que ella _nunca_ se aprovecharía de esa manera.

Aun así... se dio la vuelta, ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Su amo estaba de vuelta, y él no había dicho nada a ella. De hecho, ella estaba segura de que podría contar las veces que la había dirigido en la última semana en su mano buena! Pasó todo su tiempo de vigilia, ya sea con Sir Integra o en misiones.

_**-¿Qué esperabas? instrucciones?-**_ La reflexión dejó escapar una breve carcajada_**.-Tú misma entrenas. Ya ni siquiera necesitas un amo-**_ agregó con un sentido claramente inflado de orgullo para ella y para sí misma. _**-Somos lo mejor que Hellsing tiene. Después de Alucard-**_

-Siempre hay espacio para mejorar- Seras recitó. Era una frase vieja de su capitán que había disfrutado utilizar, en lugar de un simple "Buen trabajo". La reflexión se burló y un silencio enfurruñado sobrevino. Seras gruñó en voz baja a la criatura egoísta que había estado tan _malditamente_ bendecida,_ y _suspiró profundamente. Genial, ahora se sentía que todo se retorcía por dentro. Ella sabía que el demonio estaba expresando abiertamente los cambios hormonales que su cuerpo estaba presentando, pero ella todavía quería tirar una silla y romper el espejo de modo que estaría tranquila. O llorar y ver una película ñoña sobre el verdadero amor y almas gemelas. O tal vez... tal vez no era más que un poco de hambre.

Gracias Jenny Heidern por tu rewis

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3 la lucha con los impulsos

**Capitulo 3 la lucha con los impulsos**

Alucard abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente la tapa de su ataúd soñolienta. No era frecuente que buscara la santidad oscuridad del ataúd, prefería dormir en su silla con el fin de saber quien venía dentro y fuera de su habitación. Pero él todavía estaba agotado de hacer su camino de regreso al reino de los mortales, y matando a todas aquellas almas que él habían tomado. A pesar de que se sentía más ligero y _mejor_ de lo que se había sentido en años, el número de víctimas de esos cuerpos finalmente había comenzado a pesar en él, y por eso decidió dormir en el ataúd para recuperar su energía hasta que recupere cada pedacito de su resistencia.

Él frunció el ceño, su mente medio dormido mientras parpadeaba, distancio el letargo. Era temprano en la tarde, que por lo general no se despertaba tan temprano. Algo lo había despertado... ¿pero qué? Pateó la tapa abierta y salió, estirándose ligeramente y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Acomodo cuidadosamente la tapa del ataúd y lo miró por un momento antes de asentir con satisfacción.

Mirando alrededor de las cámaras sombrías que había sido su prisión desde hace décadas, no pudo evitar la mueca que cruzó sus rasgos sin emociones. Era todo tan tétrico como mundano, y aunque él no era decorador de interiores siempre había mantenido su casa desde el aspecto de un calabozo. Pero su ataúd era todo lo que le habían permitido llevar con él. Por lo que sabía, sus pertenencias estaban pudriéndose en su castillo, si los ladrones no lo habían saqueado el lugar y llevado el lote.

Pasó junto a su silla, el estante que había encontrado en algún lugar del sótano lúgubre, que lo recogió para si, y la tabla que Walter había tirado algunos años pasados. Él les lanzó una mirada rápida para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de abrir la puerta que conducía a su cuarto de baño privado.

Mientras que él tienda a permanecer "pasado de moda" de las cosas, él tuvo que admitir que el agua corriente era mejor que encontrar agua podrida. Ni siquiera miro el inodoro como asiento, cubierto de polvo en treinta años. Ni siquiera se hidrató lo suficiente como para preocuparse por eso. En su lugar se centró en su ritual de la tarde, que variaba en el grado de suciedad que había estado la noche anterior. Un solo toque de agua en la cara, seguida de cepillarse los dientes, incluso si él era un vampiro, el mal aliento no era algo que cualquiera podría ser feliz. Mirando el espejo, se pasó las manos por el pelo dos veces, sin molestarse en encontrar un peine.

La reflexión le hizo una mueca, sus ojos mirando a las manos corriendo a través de su cabello en tono de reproche.

_**-Tienes que cepillarte el pelo, por lo menos. Parece un nido de ratas-**_

-Bueno- Alucard respondió fríamente, sin molestarse en añadir algo al comentario del demonio, no le quería antes del bombardeo de Londres, y desde luego no ahora. Su reflejo olfateó y puso mala cara por un momento antes de salir del espejo.

La mitad del pensamiento actuaba como la chica Policía que lo hizo a sí mismo, pero eso era normal. El Demonio de un vampiro era la manifestación de sus poderes, y la más profunda, la mitad más personal de su alma. Ellos actúan de una manera completamente diferente a la persona, lo cual hizo que todo sea mejor, y que nadie podía verlo. Alucard fue especialmente frustrado por su demonio; que, aunque no le llevó más de la parte superior con sentimientos efusivos, todavía en poder de un poco de empatía y amabilidad, así como una naturaleza auto consciente de que no llegó a ser el vampiro personificado.

Él reprimió una risa al pensar como seria el demonio de su incipiente. Él no lo sabia, por supuesto, pero podía imaginar cómo sería un delantero, criatura obstinada con todos los rasgos de un ególatra narcisista. Casi sintió lástima por la pobre rubia; una criatura que seguramente la volvía loca a veces. Sabía que lo hacía.

En ese momento oyó a su demonio dar un resoplido de indignación en algún lugar más allá del borde del espejo, la prueba de que sólo estaba de mal humor, justo fuera de la vista y no desapareció por completo. Alucard terminó lo mejor que pudo sin una reflexión basara su aparición fuera, y reflexionó en voz alta mientras salía del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con sus sombras.

-Si te pregunto, ¿me dirás como es su demonio?- El demonio tarareó en su oído pensativo, aparentemente sopesando sus opciones. Alucard esperó tan pacientemente como pudo, mientras que el demonio se puso de los nervios, era todavía una parte de él, y él no podía resignarse a odiarse a sí mismo... por extraño que sonaba. Tiene perfecto sentido para él, sin embargo, por lo que simplemente se sentó en su silla y se preguntó si el mayordomo recuerda traer su sangre a las 7:00 pm.

-_**Tal vez-**_ El demonio dijo finalmente. _**-Depende de lo que quieres saber sobre ella-**_

-solo, como se siente- Alucard respondió, su estómago gruño ligeramente.

_**-Deja de ser perezoso y ve a encontrar algo de beber. Sabes dónde está- **_el demonio espetó irritado. _**-No me gusta escuchar el gruñido de tu estómago sólo porque piensas que eres de la realeza-**_

-Yo soy de la realeza- Alucard respondió, tirando de sus guantes con aire ausente. El demonio se burló.

_**-Recuerda que pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida como prisionero. Incluso ahora...- **_Se interrumpió, sabiendo que había dicho lo suficiente para poner su punto. Alucard gruñó y el demonio se echó a reír, completamente sin miedo. _**-Eso no funciona conmigo, Su Majestad. Tu no puedes tener miedo de ti mismo-**_

-Podría encontrar un filósofo, sólo para demostrarte que te equivocas- respondió Alucard. El demonio se rió de nuevo y guardó silencio mientras el estómago de Alucard gruñó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

_**-Seras está despierta-**_ Dijo después de un momento, y Alucard casi entre dientes en la licitación, adorando la forma en que pronunció su nombre. Él _no_ lo dijo así; nunca fue pensado para ser dicho de esa manera. _**-Ella tiene su sangre-**_ continuó, sin prestar atención a la ira del vampiro. _**-Ella podría compartir, si no quieres subir-**_

Alucard lo consideró. Desde que volvió el no había visto mucha a Seras, y él sabía que ella estaba sintiéndose un poco obsoleta. Tal vez no le compartiría, o le permitirá tener su comida y luego someterlo a conferencias sobre sus _sentimientos__. _O podría llegar hosco y tomar la sangre sin decir una palabra. "**_Sí, esto último podría ser mejor"_**

Su mente inventa cosas, se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer su camino desde el subnivel del sótano, su mente siguió centrándose en su incipiente. Estaba bastante seguro de que fue culpa de su demonio; la criatura tenía una debilidad por la chica, que le gustaría olvidar.

No era que estaba enojado con la chica, o incluso que él no quería estar cerca de ella. Él sólo que había estado de vuelta hace una semana y media, y en ese tiempo había estado al menos cinco misiones. Además Sir Integra le había estado poniéndolo al día en los acontecimientos de las últimas tres décadas. Él no había tenido ninguna razón apremiante para ir a hablar con ella, así que se mantuvo lejos. No había nada más que decir.

En todo caso, finalmente se había convertido en algo digno de su alabanza. No había tenido una oportunidad de verla, pero sus escasos recuerdos de su comportamiento durante el bombardeo de Londres le había dejado la sensación de que su amo había estado en buenas manos mientras él estaba ocupado destruyendo almas.

Subió las escaleras de piedra que conducen a los niveles superiores, el aire se volvió más caliente y más brillante con cada paso. Sus sombras bordearon a lo largo de los bordes de las escaleras delante de él, rellenando las grietas y mantener un ojo en los alrededores como una especie de sexto sentido tangible. Estaba casi en la parte superior de la escalera cuando sintió que su demonio se adelanto. Se detuvo, cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizo mientras trataba de averiguar qué era diferente.

**_-Respira-_** _El_ _demonio susurró casi con irritación en su mente__ y __se dio_ _cuenta de_ _que estaba_ _conteniendo_ _el aliento de forma automática__; _un hábito formado a partir de años de evitar las trampas de gas cargados de los diferentes lugares que había sido enviado por las misiones. Él obedeció, tomo una respiración profunda, y al instante, todos los nervios dentro de su cuerpo fueron incendiados. Él se estremeció y se fundió en las sombras, tratando de frenar el sentimiento frenético burbujeante bajo su piel.

**_"¿Qué, que _**_**es?"**_: No pudo siquiera identificar cuál era el sentimiento, aunque sabía que él había sentido antes, hace muchos siglos. Trató de recordar, pero se quedó con la mente en blanco.

Era el olor en el aire que lo había puesto inestable. Era... hortensias y canela, florales y especiados con algo indefinible que había debajo. Él aspiró de nuevo, con más cuidado y con jadeos cortos que sonaban más como hiperventilación que la respiración normal. Tan alarmante como la sensación, que era igual de adictivo. No podía identificar lo suficiente.

-¿De dónde viene?- se las arregló para respirar, permaneció más tranquilo de lo que había pensado alguna vez. No le importaba si la gente lo veía hablando consigo mismo; ¿quién iba a llamarlo? Pero él no quería llamar la atención de un científico o un soldado caminando por el pasillo. Algo estaba... mal con él. ¿Estaba enfermo?

De inmediato descartó la idea tan rápido como había llegado. Los vampiros no se enferman. Era imposible. Los virus no pueden vivir en un cuerpo que no estaba caliente. No tenían órganos en funcionamiento, aparte de su estomago, y no se puede contraer la gripe de estómago de la sangre medicinal. Incluso los agentes patógenos transmitidos por la sangre y las enfermedades venéreas no podían sobrevivir en el cuerpo de un vampiro.

**_-En el pasillo-_** El demonio respondió en un tono de pánico. _**-Deberíamos ir a la cocina. No hay necesidad de caminar por del sótano-**_ Alucard se burló de la débil media súplica. Esto era por lo que no podía soportar el demonio a veces. Actuaba como si se _asustara. __Por amor de Dios._

-Vamos al cuarto de la chica policía- afirmó con firmeza.-¿Dudas de mi auto-control?-

**_-Sí-_** _Respondió_ _antes_ _de_ _volver_ _corriendo_ _por el suelo en forma de_ _sombra__, __subiendo por la_ _pared y tomar forma de Alucard__. _En el fondo de su mente, que parecía resignado a dejar que haga lo que le plazca, pero siguió manteniendo un agarre consciente _**-No deberías ir-**_ Alucard gruñó y su sombra se encogió de hombros antes de agitar su mano en un liberar el camino.

Caminó por el pasillo, con la mente batallando entre sí para ceder a respirar o contener la respiración. Eligió la segunda opción, y funcionó bien hasta que dobló la esquina y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su incipiente de par en par.

-Y yo te digo que no me importa realmente si quiere o no, nadie va a elegir a gusto a estar allí!- Seras estaba diciendo al aire libre, y aunque estaba mirando la cara en blanco del espejo, Alucard sabía que su demonio debe estar de pie frente a ella.

Seras está en una gran bañera que había tomado el lugar de la mesa de madera en el centro de su habitación. Ella estaba sentada dentro, sosteniendo un libro con cautela por encima del borde como miró al espejo. De su cuello hacia abajo está cubierta de hielo, y el cabello está cubierto por una cofia sobre su cabeza, permitiendo que no se le mojara con la condensación. Incluso surgido como ella, sus mejillas brillaban por el calor y el sudor se resbalaba claramente en la frente y los brazos.

Ella vio su reflejo en el espejo y su cabeza dio la vuelta rápidamente, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-¡Maestro!- chilló. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que hace treinta años, ella habría esquivado por debajo del hielo en la mortificación, a pesar de que fue evidente que aún llevaba su ropa interior. Ahora, ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse, en lugar inclinado sobre el borde de la bañera y le miraba hacia abajo mientras estaba parado en la puerta.

Al no moverse, ella finalmente se aclaró la garganta y se hundió sólo ligeramente por debajo de la superficie. -Em, ¿Necesitas algo, Maestro?- preguntó con torpeza, mirándolo con recelo.-Yo hubiera pensado que Sir Integra... quiero decir, realmente no puedo hacer mucho... um, bueno...-. Se interrumpió, mirando a otro lado, y sus mejillas se volvió incluso más optimista.

En cuanto a él, su mente estaba girando más rápido de lo que podía seguirle el ritmo. Él la miró fijamente, vagamente consciente de que había empezado a respirar de nuevo, el demonio extrañamente tranquilo y no gritando su habitual: _"te lo dije"._

Había olvidado por completo que Seras estaba pasando por sus Ciclos ahora. No es que se suponía que debía importarle. Pero su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de tal manera... no había duda. Un dolor fantasma comenzó en el estómago y sintió que sus rodillas comienzan a temblar, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por permanecer de pie. Su boca se seco y se olvidó de pedirle una bolsa de sangre. La sola idea de _la_ _sangre, en este_ _momento__, __en este tipo de_ _situación__..._ _sería_ _pedir demasiado a los dos__._ Él lo sabía, incluso cuando se volvió sobre sus talones y se obligó a alejarse de la fuente de esa fragancia deliciosamente tentador.

Tal unión sería desastrosa. Además, él no estaba destinado a un acuerdo con nadie, mucho menos una chica vampiro débil y novata en eso! Pero en el fondo sus entrañas continuaron agitándose, su cuerpo traiciono la atracción entre sus demonios. Maldijo en voz baja, ya contando los días hasta la luna nueva.

Tuvo que reprimir estos impulsos sin importar cuán deseable que parecieran.

**Nota de la autora Jubalii:** La cosa en esta historia (al menos para mí) sería que los demonios utilizan los espejos como fuente de reflexión, y sólo los vampiros pueden ver a sus demonios, que una persona que quiere a un vampiro que mire en un espejo vería ninguna reflexión, por lo tanto, el mito nació de que los vampiros no tienen reflejos.


	4. Chapter 4 introspeccion

**Capitulo 4 introspección**

Seras vio la puerta de su dormitorio, la boca ligeramente abierta, y el libro que yacía olvidado en el suelo. Por alguna extraña razón, de repente se sintió sobreexpuesta y se hundió en el agua, parcialmente derretidos los cubitos de hielo tintineando y arremolinándose a su alrededor. Ella siguió adelante y consiguió mojarse el pelo, hundiéndose totalmente bajo el agua mirando a la luz que brilla tenuemente sobre la superficie. El agua se sentía bien, agradable y fría, enfriando su piel recalentada. Pero incluso totalmente sumergida, todavía se sentía demasiada caliente. El baño de hielo no estaba funcionando como los últimos años.

Seras volvió a salir y negó con la cabeza, las gotas de agua se deslizaban de su cabello y chocaban con las piedras a su alrededor. Sonrió ligeramente ante el desastre, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido. No podía deshacerse de la experiencia que acababa de tener con su amo. Apoyo la espalda en el borde de la bañera y permitió que sus brazos cuelguen detrás de ella sobre los lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo con una expresión pensativa.

Ella no estaba actuando como una loca. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había pasado!. Sólo había estado charlando con su demonio, sobre la conversación de los últimos esquemas de los soldados de cómo hacerse rico rápidamente. Había mirado sobre el hombro del demonio y lo vio a su maestro de pie en la puerta. El la sorprendido, pero al estar hablando en voz alta no lo escucho acercarse. Dándose la vuelta, se había preguntado si él había decidido ir a buscarla por una misión o algo así.

Antes de que él haya desaparecido, ella habría sido demasiada avergonzada como para dejarlo verla media desnuda. Pero después de años de conversación descarada de la actitud vana de su demonio se había contagiado un poco. Ella estaba bajo el agua, y sólo sus brazos y escote estaban desnudos, que era más revelador en algunos de los vestidos que llevaba a varias funciones con Sir Integra!. Además; si quería conseguir una imagen a vista, lo dejaría! No tenía que mirar; él tenía más autocontrol que el hombre humano promedio... o por lo que ella pensaba.

Pero ella todavía no estaba segura donde se encontraban, al menos en la forma de hablarse. Había fracasado un poco mientras trataba de explicar sobre la bañera; pero a mitad de camino de pensamientos se dio cuenta de que era más que fácilmente poder deducir por qué ella estaba sentada en una tina de fusión del hielo durante la luna llena. Él no era un idiota.

Ella lo había esperado para que responda, decir algo sarcástico o despectivo, o por lo menos decirle por qué había ido a su habitación. Pero la miró con la expresión extraña en su rostro. Había estado tan cerca que podía ver sus ojos detrás de las gafas de sol. Estaban más anchos que los platos de cena! Y su respiración_; _si no lo conociera mejor, habría dicho que acababa de llegar de correr un maratón de 5 km. Pero... los vampiros ni siquiera necesitan respirar. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? No sólo eso, sino que había estado mirando fijamente como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y ella podría haber jurado que por una fracción de segundo, que había temblado.

**_-Eso fue caliente-_** una voz gorgoteó con aprecio. Seras miró a su alrededor en el espejo vacío antes de mirar hacia abajo en el agua. El demonio estaba tumbado como una reflexión sobre la superficie del agua, sus brazos de color blanco nacarado y vacilante en las ondas creadas por las respiraciones de Seras.

-¡Fuera de mi baño- respondió Seras con irritación, salpicando el agua para hacer la reflexión dispersarse. Sin embargo, poco hizo bien y lo único que consiguió fue una mirada acecina.

**_-Vine aquí para refrescarme-_** El demonio espeto.**_-No es mi_********_culpa que estés de mal humor-_**

-Es demasiado!- Seras frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos con otra mirada furtiva a la puerta. -No estaba caliente, y nunca estará caliente, así que mantenga sus sombras y sus comentarios para ti- Ella miró hacia otro lado, debatiendo si debe salir lo suficiente de las heladas profundas para recuperar su libro.

Cuando se dio cuenta el demonio había estado en silencio durante más de unos minutos, se volvió hacia el agua con una mirada inquieta. Todavía estaba en el agua, viendo a Seras con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron y las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en un ceño fruncido.

**_-¿No lo deseas?-_** le preguntó, y Seras se sorprendió al escuchar la perplejidad honesta en su tono en lugar de burla. **_-Yo…yo no lo entiendo-_** Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonaba más como Seras lo que lo hizo en sí; incierta y ansiosa.

-Ya sabe quién es. Sé quién es. Eso es...- Seras hiso una pausa, sus ojos destellando hacia la puerta de espalda como si temiera ser oída por casualidad. Se metió con cuidado en el agua y el demonio ondulaba hasta donde Seras estaba hablando cerca de su oído.-¿Te das cuenta de lo terrible que sería? Ha matado a miles de personas; La cantidad real es catastrófico!- En el ojo de su mente, estaba de vuelta en la parte superior de los edificios en llamas y ver las calles de Londres se llenaba de olas de sangre, las almas no-muertos y gemidos.

**_-Sí-_** El demonio concordó en voz baja, a pesar de que ambos sabían que sólo Seras podía oírla. **_-Pero él nunca te haría daño-_** Seras abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin hacer ruido como ella lo consideraba.

-Aun así- dijo Seras melancólicamente –Realmente no me gusta casi nada, no creo- El demonio soltó un bufido.

**_-¿No te fijaste lo suficiente bien en él?_** **_Estaba_** **_temblando, por el amor de Dios, te deseaba. Y su demonio-_** agregó con un toque de su anterior desdén egoísta_**-quería que yo-**_Seras admitió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Sí, pero eso fue sólo la lujuria. Debido a la condición en que estoy ahora mismo- Ella le dio una pequeña sacudida.-Yo no sé porqué_,_ sin embargo, no creo que fuera lo suficientemente buena para él. Y creo que él pensaría eso también- El demonio se echó a reír.

**_-Seguramente que sí, pero eso es lo mejor, ¿no es así?-_** ella cantó.**_-Él no tiene voz y voto_** **_en los vampiros que has atraído._** **_Todo está en nosotras, hasta que elijas a alguien-_** Seras olfateó y la reflexión sonrió con malicia hacia ella.

-No me importa si me quiere o no. Voy a elegir a alguien que me pueda amar- Cuando el demonio la miró extrañada se encogió de hombros. -No creo que el Maestro sea capaz de amar. Para ser honesta, el apenas es capaz de mostrar algo más caliente que el desprecio, y él no va mucho más allá de la mera- espeto -si lo hace- El demonio pensó durante mucho tiempo antes de responder.

**_-Él era capaz de amar, una vez. Es sólo que se le olvido, en el fondo de su ser él es capaz de sentir-_** Seras suspiró, ella y volvió a hablar, algo parecido a la simpatía en su tono**_.-Él es un hombre muy solo-_**

-Sólo porque decide serlo- Seras contrarresto.

**_-Porque eso es todo lo que sabe-_** el demonio argumentó.**_-Seras-_** dijo, y la Draculina miró con sorpresa. Su demonio apenas utilizaba su verdadero nombre, a menos que fuera algo serio. **_-El no-_** se detuvo, el rostro en el reflejo fastidiado en sus pensamientos.-**_No estoy diciendo que no es su culpa, porque una gran parte de ello lo es. No estoy tratando de convertirlo en un héroe despechado-_** Ella frunció el ceño antes de hablar de nuevo. **_-Alucard... él también puede tener miedo-_**

Seras rió amargamente, salpicando el agua como ella echó la mano en el aire con desdén. -Maestro? Asustado? Ahora te has ido sola mentalmente. Él no tiene miedo a nada. Él es prácticamente omnipotente-

**_-No tiene miedo del dolor físico, o ser derrotado, ni nada de eso-_** El demonio concordó. **_-Él entiende todas esas cosas, y se ha ocupado de ellos durante siglos. Pero, al igual que todos nosotros, él tiene miedo de lo que no puede entender-_** Cuando Seras la miró sin comprender, suspiró. **_-Las emociones, cambios, cosas que son diferentes. Viene con ser la único constante en un mundo que está cambiando constantemente a su alrededor-_**

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido-

**_-Las cosas que son nuevas, y no se comportan de la misma manera que lo hace, le intriga-_** La mente de Seras de repente saltó de nuevo a sus muchos recuerdos donde él la miraba como si tratara de entenderla, y ella asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión.**_-Pero las emociones le sobresaltan. Cuando empieza a sentirse él mismo, trata de deshacerse de lo que está causando esas emociones y se remonta a su situación actual-_**

_¿Por qué no _beber? Algo en la forma en que había dicho esas palabras habían fastidiado a Seras durante años, pero fue como si alguien hubiera hecho clic en un interruptor de luz en su cerebro y se hizo evidente.

-¿Quieres decir que... tenía miedo de mí_?-_ preguntó con incredulidad. El demonio sacudió su cabeza.

**_-No de ti, por decir, sino de las emociones que provoca en su interior-_** miró hacia otro lado. **_-Es por eso que él se queda aquí, en este sótano-_** Seras hizo un movimiento para argumentar y la cortó. **_-No, él podría salir en cualquier momento. Creo que los hechizos que le vincula a esta casa murieron con van Helsing-_**

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Seras. -Está viva Sir Integra-

**_-Hechizos como esos no pasan de generación en generación. Sólo un mago oscuro tiene el poder suficiente para que sus conjuros funcionen después de su muerte. Si bien creo que van Helsing era un ocultista muy talentoso, él era demasiado cristiano para vender su alma para ese tipo de capacidad-_**

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Seras. Ella sonrió con ironía.

**_-Puedo leer esta casa. Muchas cosas han ocurrido aquí. No te olvides de lo que soy;... Aunque somos uno, somos todavía dos entidades separadas que existo en un plano que revela mucho más... salido, si se quiere, de su plano tridimensional lo hace-_**

-Ya veo- Seras se acomodó en el agua y levantó las rodillas hasta la barbilla. -Y Maestro se queda en el sótano, ¿por qué?-

**_-Debido a que es familiar para él ahora. El mundo exterior ha cambiado mucho desde la década de 1800. Pero este sótano, y esta casa, no han cambiado tanto. Así que se queda aquí, donde es familiar para él. Dónde se siente cómodo-_**

-Pero ¿por qué no volver al lugar en el que vino, si puede salir? Él no tiene que permanecer en Inglaterra -El demonio se encogió de hombros.

**_-Eso, no lo sé. Deberías ir a preguntarle. Sólo puedo decirte mis pensamientos sobre él-_** Seras pensó por un momento antes de mirar el demonio en el desconcierto.

-Pero el Maestro sólo ha vuelto hace poco- dijo en la confusión. -¿Cómo reuniste todo en tan poco tiempo?-

**_-He estado aquí todo el tiempo!-_** ella chilló. **_-En el momento en que el atravesó tu garganta con sus colmillos, yo estaba allí. Tuve que esperar hasta que bebieras la sangre y reunir sus fuerzas. Cuando sus poderes comenzaron a establecerse, antes de que pudiera decir algo. Pero no creo que no tengo visto la misma cantidad que tiene-_** Ella puso mala cara hacia el espejo, las sombras se movían a lo largo lánguidamente.**_-Además_**, **_tú sabías en tu cabeza todo el tiempo. Sólo me manifiesto por ti-_**

* * *

Alucard acechaba un círculo alrededor de sus aposentos, uno que había hecho el tiempo y la hora antes de cada vez que una mala noticia, o una orden le habían trastornado bastante que él no pudo contener la rabia. Si él lanzara su mobiliario no sería reemplazado, y no había un maniquí de entrenamiento lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cualquier ataque de los suyos, por lo que la única otra manera de deshacerse de sus frustraciones era caminar de un lado a otro. Le sorprendió que no hubiera usado un bache en el suelo en estas alturas.

Incluso ahora, él estaba caminando en el círculo familiar, las manos corriendo a través de su cabello, ya que crecía y se retraía por su cuenta; de un minuto, era tan corto que podía agarrar y tirar de él, sólo para que se derramara sobre sus manos y por la espalda en ondas de ébano en la siguiente. Sus perros del infierno, la manada, siempre fiel de las bestias de múltiples ojos que no le habían dejado, a pesar de que tenían la oportunidad de dejarlo muchas veces antes, se sentó debajo de la mesa y la silla, que se escondían en las sombras, y sólo es visible cuando se movían o parpadeaban, resoplando en silencio mientras observaban a su amo hacer sus rondas repetitivas.

Finalmente se alejo fuera de la pista imaginaria y cerró de golpe la puerta del baño abierta. Fiel a su naturaleza, su demonio fue al espejo, lo observaba con una expresión cansada.

**_-Caminando de aquí para allá no te llevará a ningún lado-_** declaró.**_-Si_** **_la estimulación solucionaba todos tus problemas, ya estaríamos de vuelta en Valaquia ahora-_**

**_-Mantente tranquilo-_** dijo entre dientes mientras abrir el grifo y observó el agua, ya que se hundió en la cuenca manchada. Había estado pensando en mojarse la cara para refrescarse, pero al ver el agua él hizo algo que no había hecho en cientos de años: se lo bebió. Tratar de disminuir la sed desconocida en la garganta, hizo bocina con las manos y se tragó un puñado de agua, ignorando el sabor químico de los minerales y metales añadidos en ella.

Llenó su estómago, sólo para que su estómago volteara el líquido extraño y vomitara de nuevo en el fregadero. El demonio miró con disgusto.

**_-¿No estás contento de que no beba sangre? Eso habría dolido mucho peor que si devuelves-_** dijo en un esfuerzo honesto para ser calmante. Alucard se atragantó y lanzó una última vez antes de limpiar la boca con el dorso de la manga.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz ronca, aún tosiendo.-¿Por qué ella? Ella no es nada, ella ¿como no podía Yo_?, yo _no entiendo- gruñó, agarrando los lados del disipador. La porcelana agrietada y el demonio comenzó en el ruido.

**_-Ten cuidado-_** le advirtió. **_-Si se rompe eso, ella va a preguntar por qué lo hiciste antes de que permita que tengas uno nuevo_**\- le recordó, hablando acerca de su amo humano.**_-Y_** **_en cuanto a por qué-_** dijo, la voz cada vez más nervioso.**-Yo no sé por qué. Sólo sé cómo-** El observó como Alucard se sentó en el inodoro, hombros todavía sacudiéndose levemente mientras su cuerpo terminó el último de su agitación. Su anfitrión pasó una mano enguantada sobre su rostro, y cuando salió de detrás de la cortina de cabello que había caído en sus ojos estaba más pálido de lo normal, su cara una máscara enojada.

-Niña idiota!- gritó de repente, su voz, una escofina gruñido.-Debería haber dejado morir a manos de ese vicario maldito!-

**_-Los dos sabemos que no querías decir eso-_** el demonio respondió en voz baja. Se quedaron en silencio; los únicos sonidos en el baño eran las gotas de agua que cae sobre la cuenca de un grifo que no se había serrado correctamente, y la respiración agitada de Alucard, que decayó cuando se sentó inmóvil y trató de recoger lo que quedaba de su compostura.

Uno por uno, sus familiares traspasaron la puerta y se reunieron alrededor de él en una manada grande, olisqueando el uno al otro y empujando contra sus piernas, oliendo y lamiendo sus manos y guiñando los ojos hacia el demonio de ojos rojos curiosos. El demonio parpadeó, preguntándose si los perros del infierno podían verlo. Después de todo, los animales eran mucho más perceptivos de lo que los seres humanos lo son.

Con el tiempo, la mano de Alucard se movió de su lado para descansar en una de la cabeza de los perros. Él lo acarició con la mirada poco a poco convirtiéndose solemne.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó el demonio, quien levantó la vista y se rascó la barbilla.

**_-Podríamos cortejarla-_** dijo medio esperanzado. Alucard gruñó en voz baja y el demonio se encogió de hombros.**_-O_** **_podríamos darle la libertad de nosotros. Ella puede ir y elegir a quien le plazca-_**

-Ya le hice la oferta, y ella se negó- le recordó, negándose a mirar en el espejo. Como padre, sabía que se había equivocado al hacer una oferta tan importante tan pronto en la nueva vida de su incipiente. Pero él había sentido una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, debido a que durante su pelea con Anderson, se había vuelto... preocupado por su bienestar. Un nuevo vampiro no podría haberse mantenido, así como lo hizo con esas hojas benditas. Después de todo, las bayonetas lo habían herido; poderoso o no lo quemaban_. _Él no era inmune al dolor.

Verla recibir una docena de veces apuñaladas había estallado algo en el estómago que no había sentido en siglos. Le había sorprendido, y que él le había dado la oportunidad de ser libre antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Ella se había negado, ahora, era su decisión. Nunca podría preguntarle de nuevo. Tendría que tomar voluntariamente su libertad de él.

**_-Ahora me acuerdo-_** El miró al techo antes de deslizarse fuera del espejo, esquivando los familiares sombríos, que ladraban y trataban de precisar los zarcillos de sombras hacia abajo con sus patas. Se deslizó hasta envolver alrededor de sus brazos, hablando en su oreja.**_-Bueno, supongo que podríamos animarla a salir y encontrar un consorte. O elige uno adecuado para ella, tal vez-_**

Una sensación extraña golpeó con tanta fuerza al pensar en ella con otra persona que casi se cayó de la silla, agarrándose el estómago. ¿Estaba sintiéndose mal? No, era... emociones, las emociones de algún tipo, que se retorcía las tripas y le dieron ganas de salir y destruir algo, y era familiar. Se sentó, con los ojos cada vez más amplios al darse cuenta de lo que era.

**_-¿Celoso?-_** El demonio bromeó antes de disiparse alrededor de su cuerpo, estableciéndose en el fondo de su mente. Alucard no respondió. En su lugar, se puso de pie, dispersando los perros mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del baño y se disipa a sí mismo. Reformó en la puerta principal de la casa y se dirigió a los guardias.

Levantó la vista hacia la luna llena brillante colgando sobre la casa, sus ojos buscando cada grieta familiar. Él suspiró y comenzó a pasear por el sendero que conducía al campo de tiro al aire libre. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, y algo para matar, aunque fuera sólo un blanco de papel.

-:

Gracias Jenny Heidern por tus rewis

Gracias por leer

plis rewis


	5. Chapter 5 Visitando a Jack

**Capitulo 5 Visitando a Jack**

-Hey, voy a salir- Seras dijo por encima de su hombro, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Su demonio la esperaba con ansiedad en el fondo del pasillo, incitando a ir más rápido en susurros. Pero Seras estaba tratando de mantener la calma, y la caminata, que sólo aumentaría el calor. Ella ya había recuperado el brillo rosado en las mejillas, a pesar de que debería haber sido capaz de salir de la relativa comodidad de la bañera de hielo durante al menos tres horas. De hecho, ella confiaba en ello.

-No en la condición que te encuentras!- Una ráfaga de movimiento en el balcón detrás de Seras la hizo entrar en pánico. Si ella salía ¿Abría un castigo más tarde? Antes de que encontrara una respuesta, el demonio suspiro con frustración como otra sombra pasó sobre ella y Sir Integra bloqueó la ruta de acceso a la puerta con su cuerpo.

-Tu sabes, podrías dar al Maestro dinero, a veces- Seras comentó secamente. -Si ustedes dos alguna vez se unieran, no tendría otra opción que permanecer en el sótano por los próximos treinta años- Ella hizo un movimiento para dar la vuelta de la heredera de su bloqueo de nuevo, con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Sir Integra con voz severa. Seras sintió la mueca del demonio y trató de ocultar su propia irritación -sabes que con tu condición, en cualquier lugar que vayas, estarás atrayendo todo tipo de problemas. Además, ¿y si te pillan lejos?¿y si se te acaba el tiempo antes del baño? Vas a estar sufriendo terriblemente- advirtió.

-Lo sé, señor- Seras luchó para mantener la calma, sabiendo que era una situación incómoda que estaba tratando de ser rápida.-Pero tengo que ir a ver... un amigo. El baño ya no está funcionando como antes- Sir Integra no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, la emoción que revoloteo en su rostro, seguido de cerca por una tensión rara de preocupación.

-¿Qué?- Su ojo bueno buscó la cara de Seras para un toque de deshonestidad. -¿Como que no está funcionando?- Seras negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que iba dejar de funcionar en algún momento. Quiero decir- Ella hizo una pausa, insegura sobre cómo explicar su situación. Ella por lo general se abstuvo de decirle a los seres humanos sobre su demonio; ella no tenía ninguna razón para decirle a los vampiros, ya que los más antiguos ya sabían y los Freaks de astillas eran casi humanos para entender. Además, si le contaba a Sir Integra estaba segura de que la mujer iba a hacer, se iba a preocupar demasiado por las "voces en su cabeza" o que trataría de presionar a Seras en ser experimentada, o al menos supervisándola.

-El hielo no iba a funcionar para siempre- dijo finalmente en la derrota, no pudiendo encontrar una buena manera de aclarar los detalles de su problema. -Soy yo, de verdad. No debería ser tan terca- Ella apartó la mirada, sabiendo que Sir Integra entendería lo que quería decir. Las mujeres siempre habían bromeado que iban a morir las dos solteronas viejas. Ahora Seras ya no tenía esa opción, y se estaba volviendo más evidente con cada mes que pasaba.

-Ya veo- respondió ella al fin. -Y este amigo tuyo, él es...- ella calló, mirando a otro lado de su agente de alto nivel. Un gesto extraño retorció sus rasgos y parecía segura.-Quiero decir, ¿vas a volver?- Seras hizo una mueca. Sir Integra siempre había dejado claro que si Seras quería dejar la Organización no se interpondría en su camino. Después de todo, había miles de vampiros en el mundo que volaron bajo el radar de Hellsing, comportándose a sí mismos y sólo teniendo la sangre cuando lo necesitaban. Salieron de Hellsing y los seres humanos por sí solos, en su mayor parte, y Hellsing los dejó solos. Pero también había dejado claro que si alguna vez se reunieron en el campo de batalla, a Seras no le mostraría ninguna piedad, o sus hombres.

El pensamiento de que ella no estaba enjaulada como su maestro, y podría irse cuando le daba la gana, siempre se había instalado un poco. Seras había planeado quedarse allí hasta que la eventual muerte de Sir Integra, y luego ir a donde su imaginación la lleve. Pero como Alucard había regresado, que había sido de segunda adivinar sus planes. ¿Quería irse de todos modos, o quedarse a su lado? Ambas opciones eran tentadoras.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que mientras Sir Integra todavía respiraba, dejar a los dos sería difícil. Las dos mujeres habían crecido tan cerca como hermanas. Después del bombardeo de Londres las había dejado con nada más que la uno al otra y un puñado de hombres devastados por la guerra. Incluso ahora como Seras la miraba, ella sabía que mientras Sir Integra honraría su promesa. Seras no permitiría romper el corazón de la mujer mayor de ver que se vaya.

-Yo no me voy de Hellsing, aun- ella le prometió y escondió su sonrisa como el rostro de Integra se aligero.-Y no es lo que piensas, el ya tiene una mujer. Sólo necesito un consejo y voy a estar aquí antes de que yo piense en solicitar al Maestro- Seras se estremeció ante la sola idea de ir hasta Alucard y pedirle algo tan mortificante.

Además, después de la forma en que había actuado la noche anterior, no quería volver a verlo por un largo tiempo. Ella todavía no entendía lo que estaba pasando, incluso con menos de declaraciones útiles de su demonio. Incluso si él estaba... afectado por sus ciclos, no debería importarle. Ella no estaba pensando en hacer algo con él. La misma perspectiva era a la vez aterrador y digno de estremecerse! Ella era su incipiente, por amor de Dios! ¿No era eso un poco obsceno, ir tras el hombre que técnicamente te levanto en su segunda vida?

-Bueno, está bien- Sir Integra finalmente había hablado en dejar a Seras salir de la casa. -Supongo que eres totalmente capaz de cuidarte sola. A pesar de ello, llévatelo- Sacó su pistola a la medida de la funda debajo de su traje y se lo entregó a Seras, quien la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.-Si alguien te da problemas, no dudes de disparar una bala bendita donde el sol no brilla- aconsejó con gravedad, que sonaba como una madre acosando a su hija en peligro extraño.

-Sí, señor! Si alguien se mete conmigo_-_ Seras dijo. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su cara, -Ellos no van a tener nada para cuando les dispare, una vez que termine con ellos- Su demonio se rió en su oído, y ella sintió una oleada de sed de sangre desde el pensamiento. Ella luchó contra el impulso de beber y apretó los labios en una fina línea de ocultar sus colmillos en crecimiento. Envío a la criatura en su mente una advertencia silenciosa de comportarse.

Sir Integra asintió y se hizo a un lado, su frente se arrugó ligeramente mientras observaba a Seras salir de casa. Seras volvió a ondear sobre su hombro y luego salió corriendo por la puerta y por el camino, respirando el aire fresco de la noche. Ella se detuvo a charlar por un breve momento cuando dos de los ex gansos salvajes la llamaron, sin saber que alguien la estaba observando tan de cerca como Integra.

* * *

Vio cómo dos hombres la saludaron desde el otro lado del camino y se detuvo para hablar con ellos. Uno de ellos era ancho y rubio con una nariz torcida, aunque su pelo se desvanecía a blanco y él parecía faltar bastante en la parte superior. El otro hombre era de piel oscura y llevaba un gorro de punta que parecía agitar una memoria. Seras se rió con ellos y se despidió con un gesto a lo que dijeron, antes de continuar de salir por la puerta y empezar un trote que todavía era más rápido que la vista humana podía ver.

**_-¿No eran los hombres del mercenario? Supongo que se quedaron después que su líder cayó. Lo más probable es que Seras los convenciera para ofrecerles un puesto en Hellsing-_** Alucard inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirando por un buen momento en los hombres mientras se alejaban juntos.

-Sí- murmuró.-Creo que tienes razón- Levantó la vista para ver a Seras desaparecer por la esquina de la casa, no en dirección a Londres, pero a la tranquilidad, el paisaje iluminado por la luna. -¿Dónde está yendo?-

**-Siempre** **podemos** **seguirla-** su demonio sugirió con un toque de picardía en su tono. **-****_O si no quieres enfrentarte a su ira, supongo que podríamos enviar a los perros-_** Alucard se rió en voz baja, con los ojos brillando en la noche como un animal. Su ama se pondría furiosa si dejaba Hellsing sin su permiso explícito. Y le haría algún bien para tener una bala o dos en su sistema; podría despejarle la cabeza.

-Lo que mi maestro no sabe no le hará daño a ella. Voy a estar allí y de regreso antes e incluso el retorno de Seras, siempre y cuando mi curiosidad disminuya- Él disipo y se reformo a pocos kilómetros de distancia de Seras, observando su siguiente paso, con cuidado para mantenerse oculto de su presencia. Su demonio se diversificó, revolcándose en los pastos de altura baja de la luz de la luna, y Alucard no podía dejar de compartir su alegría mientras miraba hacia el cielo sin fin. Cuando las vallas no limitaron su horizonte, era fácil fingir que estaba libre de nuevo, a caminar por la Tierra y servir a nadie más que a sí mismo.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de divertido en eso?- se rió para sus adentros, mirando a su sombras girando alrededor de la hierba y la inmersión en las grietas con curiosidad. Él se había aburrido de ser libre cuando van Helsing murió, pero ahora, la necesidad de ser un gobernante de nuevo roído en los bordes de su mente. Tal vez cuando la actual Hellsing pase y finalmente la línea este muerta, podría actuar sobre aquellos pensamientos.

**_-Mantente contra el _****viento-** su demonio advirtió cuando la brisa se movió. Él obedientemente cambió su ruta, de acuerdo con la trayectoria correcta mientras seguía a Seras en su punto de mira. **-****_Mantente alerta para eso-_** el demonio señaló. **-****_Ella todavía es débil como para notarnos, pero si sucede que atrapa tu aroma de esta noche vas al infierno en un _****handbasket-**

* * *

Seras no podía ayudarse a sí misma mientras hacía carrera de velocidad a través del campo. Su brazo de sombras, que por lo general trató de mantener en la forma de su brazo perdido, tomo forma de alas que arqueadas a través de su espalda sin tocar otro centímetro de su piel. Ella despego y se elevo alto antes de hacer una inmersión repentina en todo el paisaje ondulado, gritando de placer y disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que le dio el vuelo.

Su demonio se torció a lo largo de la tierra de abajo, compartiendo su alegría desinhibida con un sentido de la diversión. Seras sabía que no importa la forma en que actuaba, era tan feliz de estar fuera de Hellsing. No es que no le gustaba su casa; no, ella amaba a todas las facetas de la casa y las personas en el interior. Pero desde que bebia la sangre y entrar en su plena potencia, Seras había sentido un anhelo insaciable de la libertad; el deseo de que nadie le marcara sus poderes y volar a donde ella quería ir. Quería volar bajo las estrellas, observando los océanos y montañas pasando por encima de ellos, y sentir el viento en su cabello. Es una muy poderosa la emoción sin límites.

Ella se deslizó por encima de la hierba, sus dedos apenas rosaron los bordes de lo largo tallos antes de que ella hiciera un giro de 90 grados y voló a través de una nube. La condensación aguda de frío la enfrío al instante por una fracción de segundos, y ella suspiro de alivio antes de que las alas se desvanecieran y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la tierra en una caída libre. Sus sombras se derramaron alrededor de ella y su demonio gritó en su oído; Si tuviera un cuerpo Seras sabía que sus brazos se envolverían alrededor de sus hombros, mirando sobre su brazo mientras caían y se preparaba para salvarla en caso de que la sobreestime.

Ella no lo hizo, y las alas volvieron como ella hizo una especie de rollo de barril y reanudó un lugar normal en el cielo, volviéndose para mirar a las luces de un pequeño pueblo en el horizonte. Entonces lo oyó, procedente debajo de ella en los campos oscuros.

-Seras! Se_-_ras!- Mirando hacia abajo, Seras vio la fuente del grito y se formo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella cayó al suelo y aterrizó suavemente en el campo, pasto de trigo hasta la cintura balanceándose a su alrededor. Ella se movió hacia un montón de hierba que se balanceaba un poco más inseguro que el resto, su brazo la reformo mientras se movía. Finalmente, ella se acercó lo suficiente para ver a una niña de remolque con cabeza con los ojos amarillos enfermizos haciendo su camino tan rápido como pudo en dirección a Seras.

-Sophie!- Seras saludó cuando levantó a la niña en sus brazos, girando alrededor de ella una vez antes de abrazarla.-Estoy tan contenta de haberte encontrado!- ella dijo, y la niña de 5 años pasando los 35 años se rió en su oído. Ella se apartó y sonrió bruscamente, su pequeño colmillos brillando subdesarrollados y manchados de sangre.

-Me encontré con un conejito- dijo en la explicación antes de moverse con impaciencia.-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó, golpeando en el pecho de Seres en broma con el fin de conseguir que lo deje ir.-Quiero hablar con el capitán!- Seras la dejó, riéndose de nuevo como ella llamo a pipa en el fondo de su mente.

**"****_Capitán, despierta. Hay una niña que quiere verte"_**

La chica se rió como las sombras de Seras se separaron y el etéreo capitán de los gansos salvajes emergió de las oscuras profundidades, con su cigarrillo encendido siempre colgando de entre sus labios. Él gruñó juguetonamente y la niña bailó fuera de su alcance antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, sus pequeñas extremidades colgando alrededor de su cuello.

-Mon capitaine!(mi capitán)- Gritó con alegría antes de que comenzara a conversar en francés rápidamente. Seras miraba con una sonrisa suave como Pip perdió la poca energía que tenia con una niña feliz. Ella sabía que él tomó mucho para que él sea capaz de manifestarse, incluso en medio de la batalla. Ella lo había utilizado como su respaldo no hace mucho tiempo, y para estar fuera, tan pronto estaría seguro en él agotamiento. Fue el inconveniente de vivir como su familiar, y por mucho que le disgustaba la idea, él es eternamente cansado se negó alejarse de su lado.

Pero Sophie lo amaba, porque era fuerte, guapo y hablaba francés al igual que ella, y él la llevaba sobre sus hombros en los días que le daba la gana. Seras no había visto a la niña vampiro en más de diez años, pero Sophie todavía se veía pálida y frágil como siempre.

Se había horrorizado al saber que Milenio habían secuestrados niños inocentes de las calles para utilizarlos en sus fines siniestros. En la infancia del chip FREAK, necesitan realizar muchas pruebas con el fin de ajustar las malas cualidades. Un artificial era algo que los nazis eran cautelosos de hacer a los adultos en esos días, ya que incluso Judíos y gitanos podían dominarlos a ellos si se les da la fuerza suficiente.

Así que, ellos agarraron a los niños de las calles, sometiéndolos a numerosas pruebas. Ponían chips de FREAK en ellos, y los que no murieron fueron sometidos a más pruebas. Los chips FREAK necesitan mucho trabajo y los niños fueron liberados a menudo al desierto para morir solos y con miedo.

Sophie había sido uno de esos niños, tomados desde el callejón trasero de la casa de sus padres, cruzando por el doctor en un intento de crear un vampiro sintético. El chip no perfeccionado había afectado profundamente su frágil mente. Mientras los vampiros como Helena podrían permanecer en el cuerpo de una niña y crecer en el conocimiento y la experiencia, Sophie sería siendo para siempre una niña de cinco años de edad, no sólo físicamente, sino mentalmente también. El chip había hecho mentalmente desequilibrada; ella no era una amenaza para nadie, sino a sí misma.

Seras no sabía cuántos de esos niños fueron lastimados. Muchos pueden haber muerto a causa de la falta de sangre en la naturaleza, mientras que otros fueron adoptados en un aquelarre como Sophie, que vive con un grupo de otros vampiros en una relación simbiótica con los demás y se esconde de los ojos humanos. Otros todavía pueden haber convertido en una amenaza y fueron abatidos a tiros por las ramas de Hellsing, incluidas únicamente en un informe presentado en la parte trasera de un armario en alguna parte. Fue triste.

-Sophie- dijo de repente, sin querer detenerse en tales pensamientos oscuros. -¿Dónde está Jack? Tengo que hablar con él y Bernie- La chica se detuvo a media frase, torciendo para mirar a Seras con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Jack... Jack ... ¡Oh!- ella gritó, moviendo los brazos de Pip.-¡Lo sé! ¡Vamos!- Ella grito antes de desaparecer en la hierba. Seras asintió a pipa, que se disipó con un suave suspiro de cansancio y tomó su lugar de nuevo en el fondo de su mente para continuar su sueño interrumpido. Su demonio se posó en el suelo, a la sombra de tomar la forma de un lobo, ya que limita por delante para mantenerse al día con Sophie, y retransmitir su paradero al volver a Seras.

Seras se movió rápidamente a través de la hierba, el calor en su cara. Los pensamientos del demonio la llevaron a la aldea, a un vivero abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada con candado antes de raspar tres veces en la superficie podrida. Un pedazo de madera se deslizó hacia atrás y dos ojos de color burdeos la miraron con cautela. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Kenneth?- ella dijo en la confusión. Kenneth era por lo general el guardia de la entrada del aquelarre, no importa de dónde emigraran. ¿Pasó algo en los años entre su última visita a la zona de Londres? Era muy posible, pero Seras sintió que su corazón se estrujaba de todos modos. Ella realmente le gusta Kenneth, con su actitud descarada y la forma en que tenía un nuevo color de pelo cada vez que lo veía.

-Depende de quién este preguntando- dijo el varón de ojos borgoña con una mueca de desprecio irritante que sonó a través de cada palabra. El viento cambió y Seras empujó el flequillo de los ojos, deseando que ella hubiera pensado decirle a Sophie que esperara en el exterior. A veces ella se olvidó de que los niños nunca tuvieron mucha previsión en las situaciones.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cruel cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar el de ojos Borgoña, era en realidad un adolecente de alrededor de 17 años con un pirsin en la nariz y un hueco entre los dientes. Él olió profundamente y Seras se dio cuenta de que había capturado su aroma en el viento. Ella hizo una mueca a este chico ¿Era lo suficientemente bueno para su oportunidad?! ella gruñó internamente, y sintió su demonio responder con lo que era el equivalente a un gran signo de interrogación mental_._

Sus sombras se movían como su demonio se precipitó de manera protectora a su lado, y el chico los miró con la chispa de desafío en sus ojos -Hueles bien, ¿Sabes qué? yo te podría dejar entrar... si tú y yo jugamos un pequeño juego en primer lugar- dijo con valentía. Seras gruñó en respuesta y podía jurar que alguien más lo hizo también, pero el chico sólo se aparto un paso delante, su rostro se arrugó en la ira también.

-Dios, maldita sea, muchacho! Yo te deje solo durante dos minutos y, ¡oh- Un hombre alto, de piel morena con el pelo violeta y ojos amarillos se detuvo en seco y dio un paso a un lado lo más rápido que había bloqueado la puerta.-Es sólo Seras-

-¿Sólo Seras?- Ella bromeó y el rodeo sus ojos en respuesta, dando comienzo a entrar. Ella se volvió hacia el muchacho y le dio una mirada altiva. -Tienes suerte de que no te disparé con plata bendita, muchacho. La próxima vez que desees para aparearse, elije a alguien con un poco más cerca de tu propia altura_\- _El demonio siseó de acuerdo y se volvió hacia adelante en busca de Jack.

Mientras se movía a través de la tenue vivero, pasando los cuerpos de los dos astillas Freaks y verdaderos vampiros de sangre por igual, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. **"****_¿De dónde había salido? Nunca he sido tan dura con nadie antes. No era más que un niño; probablemente no tiene más de cinco años, si es el caso"_**

**_-Estos vampiros nuevos no tienen ningún sentido del honor, y se quejan-_** su demonio enfurruño. **-****_Deben encontrar su dama y se quejan. Eso sería dar comienzo a él para algunos modales en el cortejo. Tendría que haber dado cuenta de que era un reto de una maniobra inútil. Somos mucho más valiosas que los gustos de un incipiente pecoso con piercings en el cuerpo.-_**

**_"_****_Lo _****sé"** Seras respondió con dulzura como se detuvo en el centro del invernadero, rodeada de plantas y vampiros. El aquelarre de Jack era conocido por la adopción de los monstruos que querían mantenerse ocultos, que habían sido convertidos en contra de su voluntad y obligados a una vida de derramamiento de sangre. Como resultado de ello, fue uno de los aquelarres más grandes, y se extiende con los vampiros de todos los ámbitos de la vida.

Ella saludó con la mano a unos pocos que conocía por sus nombres, e ignoró las miradas acaloradas enviados a su manera por muchos de los hombres de la zona. Sin embargo, estos hombres experimentados no se atrevían a desafiarla a ella como el novato en la puerta; ellos sabían que ella estaba muy por encima de sus fuerzas y el estado, y tratando de atraer a su cortejo sería un esfuerzo inútil.

Ella sólo llamó la atención de un hombre, quien le sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era una especie de pícaro guapo y tenía claramente muchos años y experiencia en su haber, si sus cicatrices tenían algo que decir al respecto. Él asintió con la cabeza a su modo de saludo y ella sonrió diabólicamente, peinándose el pelo seductoramente y mirando pretenciosa sin siquiera querer. Pero fue todo para el espectáculo, y que el hombre ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de su actitud pomposa.

**_-¡Zorra coqueta _****Glamurosa!-** su demonio arrulló y se meneó contra los lados de su cabeza, debatiendo sobre si quería tener una oportunidad y conocer el demonio del otro vampiro. Seras se acerco mas cuando vio al hombre que estaba buscando acercarse, Sophie salto junto a su nido.

Era un hombre joven de unos veinte años, con una gorra de mensajero, de pelo castaño revuelto. Llevaba un overol y una camisa de manga larga blanca, sin zapatos, y ella pudo ver sus ojos siena brillando en la oscuridad mientras se abría camino hacia ella.

-Jack- dio una cálida bienvenida, y su demonio se olvidó del apuesto extraño y en su lugar saltaba en una especie de frenética loca de la danza con la sombra del hombre. Los brazos de Jack agarro a Seras y le besó en la mejilla, mirando complacido y aliviado.

-Seras Victoria- dijo, su voz sonando felicidad en cada palabra. Si no se le había conocido en toda su etapa como Jack el Destripador, Seras habría apostado su brazo bueno que siempre había sido una especie de amistoso hombre de la calle.-Estoy tan contento de que estés de vuelta. Me hace feliz verte viva y bien, incluso después de una década-

-Usted realmente debería venir más de una vez cada algunos años, ya sabes. Echo de menos ver a todos- Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza como Jack abrió la boca.

-Ni siquiera lo digas, yo lo dije hace veinte años porque nunca me uniría al aquelarre, y soy fiel a esas palabras- Jack suspiró.

-Honestamente, Victoria, eres tan terca como el propio rey. Usted no debió haberme dicho que es su incipiente;. Yo lo conocí hace tiempo- Seras se encogió de hombros y miró más allá de él.

-Realmente, tengo una pregunta para Bernie. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar privado para charlar?- Jack asintió con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano, llevándola de vuelta por donde había venido. Sophie sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera seguir el visitante rubia algo captó su mirada y ella se quedó mirando la pared, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se metió el pulgar en la boca. Después de un momento mirando lo que parecía plástico liso, ella se encogió de hombros y saltó en busca de la vampiresa que la había adoptado sin un cuidado en el mundo.

-Seras- Bernice se levantó de "su" sofá, una pieza vieja y andrajosa de muebles que, por alguna razón, se había llevado de un lugar a otro con el aquelarre por el tiempo que nadie podía recordar. Sólo Bernice y Jack conocían los detalles de por qué insistían en tener el sofá con ellos, y que ambos habían jurado nunca decirle a otra alma. Seras pensó que pudo haber sido el lugar en que se habían enamorado; su demonio pensó que podría haber un cuerpo muerto o algunas joyas escondidas en los cojines.

La sombra del demonio de Bernice (y presumiblemente su demonio, aunque Seras nunca estaba segura de que tal cosa no se habla mucho en la sociedad de vampiros) se trasladó hasta la pared y empezaron a jugar a una versión extraña de la etiqueta, mientras Seras se sintió honrada en tomar asiento junto a Bernice en el sofá.

Bernie, como la llamaban muchos, era una vampiresa que se había perdido el rastro de su edad hace unos trescientos años. Ella insistió en que no había ninguna carrera real, pero la mayor parte del aquelarre la llamaba filipina si alguien preguntaba por ella. Bernie era la esposa de Jack, y la jefa de la secta matriarcal como resultado. Todo el mundo la escuchaba tal como lo harían con Jack; su palabra era ley. Fue ella que salvó a Seras de ser asesinada por el aquelarre hace más de veinte años. Seras nunca olvidó que le "le debía una".

-¿Cómo estás?- Seras preguntó sinceramente, mirando las ojeras y aspecto envejecido en el rostro de su amiga. La última vez que se vieron, un grupo de vampiros canallas había luchado contra el aquelarre, y finalmente con Hellsing. El ex novato de Bernice había muerto en el fuego cruzado, y aunque ya no es el incipiente de la vampiresa, ella había sentido la pérdida como si hubiera sido su hijo de sangre y hueso.

Seras había entendido entonces que un novato es lo más cercano a una familia que un vampiro tendría, y mientras que algunos vampiros se enamoran y se aparean, tienen sus novatos como los años pasaron, otros simplemente mantienen un estrecho vínculo entre padres e hijos con ellos. De una forma u otra, una pérdida de un Childe, aunque sólo sea un ex Childe, fue un momento de luto, al igual que lo sería para un ser humano a perder a un familiar querido. Se había hecho de extrañar a veces lo que Alucard lo habría hecho si él la había perdido; si él era incluso capaz de afligirse por la pérdida de la vida de otro.

-Estoy bien- dijo Bernie con un suspiro, mirando a otro lado.-Mi corazón duele, pero el tiempo cura todas las heridas, como se suele decir. Yo soy capaz de seguir adelante, pero volver aquí ha sido... difícil- Ella se miró las manos, dobladas modestamente en su regazo.-Debo confesar, a pesar de que perdí su compañía, Jack me inste a permanecer lejos de esta tierra por un tiempo todavía. Tuve que armarme de valor por las heridas reabiertas-

-Yo no voy a decir que entiendo, porque no es así- Seras puso su mano en el hombro de Bernie, frotando suavemente. -Nunca he tenido un incipiente, pero he perdido familia antes. De alguna manera, estoy segura que no es lo mismo- La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Es lo mismo, y sin embargo no es así- dijo ella con desdén. -Pero yo sabía que tu sabes cuándo habíamos regresado, y he estado a la espera de su visita- Ella sonrió y miró a Seras. -¿Por qué no viniste antes?-

-Bueno, es mi...- Seras miró al techo, donde la luna todavía era visible a través del plástico. –Ciclo- susurró tímidamente. Jack miró con una sonrisa satisfecha desde su lugar cerca de la puerta, mirando hacia fuera a los vampiros que estaban acercándose a la cámara interior del invernadero y saludando de lejos.

-Escuché lo que le pasó a mi portero en el entrenamiento- dijo en tono burlón. -Él fue puesto en su lugar- Bernie levantó una ceja y Seras no pudo evitar dar un resoplido indignado, su demonio revoloteando de nuevo a su lado por el apoyo de un momento.

-Debí haberle dicho que debe encontrar a su dama- citó las palabras de su demonio y sintió su acuerdo rotundo resonando en su mente. Jack se rió de nuevo, quitándose la gorra y se rasco el pelo enmarañado. Seras trató de no arrugar la nariz, odiaba el aire general de atracción sobre el aquelarre, y sabía que ellos no tienen la oportunidad de bañarse todos los días como lo hacía ella.

-Ella ya sabe, estoy segura. Hace calor de nuevo entre los vampiros ahora. ¿Quién fue el vacuno que intentó desafiar al incipiente del Rey en el noviazgo?- Bernie rió entre dientes, una mano sobre su boca. Seras olfateó y se encogió de hombros con un brazo antes de girar de nuevo a la mujer sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-Bernie, el baño de hielo ya no funciona- dijo ella, tratando de mantener el zumbido de su voz. -Se está haciendo muy difícil, estoy sudando incluso ahora- declaró, limpiándose la frente con una mano. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Bueno... no estoy segura Seras- Bernie miró a Jack, quien se encogió de hombros y se compadecio de Seras.

-A mí me recuerda los días de cortejo- dijo enfáticamente. -Después de que Bernie me desafió, y comenzó el calor. Era una tortura- Él le dirigió una mirada de dolor. -Lo siento por ti, realmente lo hago- Seras asintió, aceptando su compasión, y salió de la habitación para dar a las mujeres un poco de intimidad, sin duda incómodo al recordar su propia juventud apasionada.

-Seras, no estás rejuveneciendo- Bernie comenzó lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de disgustar a la rubia. -Creo que tal vez tu cuerpo te está diciendo que ya es hora de hacer una elección- Ella miró por la puerta abierta a los vampiros deambulando alrededor. Unos niños corrían delante de la puerta, tratando de disolverse lo suficiente para ir a través de él. Uno de ellos no lo hacen plenamente y golpear la nariz, el roce al coro de risas de sus amigos. Algunos de sangre verdaderos luchaban entre sí, sus demonios que toman la forma de lobos y rodando en el polvo entre sí. Un FREAK astillado pasó y se detuvo a ver el espectáculo y animar un vampiro antes de continuar su camino.

-Estoy segura que hay, algunos partidos para elegir por ahí. Debes tratar de buscar uno. No tienes que elegir uno de inmediato, ya sabes- Ella sonrió con picardía. -Coquetea alrededor, consigue un par de rivales, y luego tienes que hacer el resto antes de que pueda comenzar el cortejo real- Se aclaró la garganta, mirando avergonzada. -Estoy segura de que tu ... tu _demonio_ te ha enseñado acerca de cómo funciona- Ella susurró la palabra como si fuera una maldición.

Los vampiros no suelen abordar el tema de los demonios con los demás. No fue prohibido o inculto al hablar de ellos, pero lo hacia una conversación entre ser educada y descortés. A Seras no le habían dicho esto, pero lo sabía por instinto.

Un demonio era su compañero personal, nacido de su propia alma. Nadie más que tu mismo podría entenderlo. Oh, tu puedes preguntar a su demonio por los demás, y que probablemente te dira, pero era casi de mala educación preguntar a los vampiros de ello. Además, los demonios sólo se unían como engranajes siendo uno solo, cuando los vampiros se apareaban, y eso era algo más íntimo que podría ser explicado por las palabras. Así todo, era mejor simplemente bordear el tema por completo.

-Sí, estoy consciente de ello- dijo Seras, sonriendo para mostrar que ella no se sintió ofendida. Bernie se relajó y asintió con la cabeza mientras sus sombras se alejaron de ella y volvió a la pared. -Pero, soy así, creo, quiero decir, eh...- Seras no estaba segura de cómo explicar a Bernie que su demonio pensó que su _maestro_ se sentía atraído por ella.-Creo que podría ser difícil para los rivales para ganar, si una determinada persona se involucra- ella finalmente espetó.

-Chica de Policía- La oscura voz resonó en el espacio y Seras se sobresalto. Bernie no reaccionó así, pero sus ojos se abrieron y Jack estaba allí en el momento, sintiendo la ansiedad repentina de su compañera. -Suficiente charla-

-¡Maestro!- Seras se levantó del sofá y se alejó, su demonio salto de la pared para convertirse en un gato montés y envolverse alrededor de sus piernas en una forma que se movió entre 2D y 3D a un ritmo alarmante.-¿Me seguiste!?- ella gritó con rabia mientras observaba a Alucard materializarse de la pared. Sus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo oscuro cuando ella se dio cuenta que debio haber sido espiada. -¿Estabas escuchándonos?!-

Jack y Bernie, antiguos y poderosos en su propio derecho, fingieron no darse cuenta la importante falta de etiqueta y ambos vampiros entraron en una profunda reverencia, Bernie tomo el borde de la falda haciendo una reverencia. Alucard les echó un vistazo antes de inclinarse y agarrando el brazo de Seras, torciéndolo haciéndola gritar. Le permitió un grito de dolor, antes que apretar los dientes.

-Perdóneme, Jack. Me encantaría ponerme al día en sus aventuras, pero mi incipiente y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar antes de permitir que se vaya tras algo tan lamentable como los varones en esa habitación- Él se disipó, llevándose a la fuerza a Seras con él, y los líderes del aquelarre vieron con impotencia cómo los dos miembros de la realeza se desvanecieron.

-Maldita sea- murmuró Jack, rascándose la cabeza como un insecto se arrastraba debajo de su sombrero. -Espero que la pobre chica no lo haga enojar-

-Ella lo hará- dijo Bernie, aunque su voz vaciló un poco. -Yo no sabía que él estaba de vuelta, ¿tu lo sabías?- Ella se giro y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su compañero, temblando mientras el poder residual del antiguo vampiro desaparecía lentamente. Se frotó sus hombros, mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido.

-No, ni puta idea-

* * *

-Déjame ir!- Alucard finalmente soltó a su incipiente que se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi cayéndose. Él la había alejado del vivero, del pueblo, de vuelta a las colinas rodantes sin fin, que salpicaban el paisaje. Él la vio recuperar el equilibrio y salto lejos de él, sus movimientos cautelosos mientras se mantenía fuera de su alcance. -¿Qué demonios?!- espetó ella, con rabia en sus ojos.

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo- él replicó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras tomaba su forma. Al parecer, la chica policía tenía una racha rebelde. -¿Puedo preguntar por qué estabas ahí? claramente no perteneces a sus filas- añadió.

-Porque son mis amigos!- ella gritó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Él se burló y se inclinó más cerca del suelo, claramente a la ofensiva. -Yo no necesito tu permiso para salir. Me lo dio Sir Integra- Ella sabiamente dejó el "porque sus palabras superan a las tuyas" en silencio.

-Ya veo- ronroneó con saña. -Y fuiste allí, teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad vaga que podrías encontrar un compañero ¿tal vez?- Ella se estremeció y él sonrió. -Ah, así que eso es lo que era-

-Tu no sabes nada- mirando a otro lado. -Si quiero ir a buscar un compañero, yo misma lo haré. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera el aquelarre- Ella era exteriormente tranquila, pero su demonio prácticamente se pego a sus piernas, que estaba envuelto con tanta fuerza a su alrededor. Podía sentir su desafío, pero también el leve temblor de miedo que viene de su mente.

-Ah, sí?- Inclinó la cabeza, dejando que sus gafas se deslizaran para examinarla por encima del borde. -¿Y crees que uno de esos míseros enclenques de allí es adecuado para ti? ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito con el objetivo de humillarme, o ha sido por despechada, ya por ser tan misericordiosa?-

Ella se quedó sin aliento y sus ojos derramaron algunas lágrimas, herida por sus palabras. Él no había querido decir eso, pero de pie bajo su mirada acosadora, de repente se sintió incómoda. Sus sombras se movían por sus piernas y se enredo alrededor de su cuerpo de manera protectora, y ella se abrazó a sí misma, retrocediendo un paso.

**_-Eres un _****idiota, ****_ya lo sabes-_** su demonio espeto, moviéndose alrededor de sus pies, enojado por la actitud insolente de su anfitrión, indiferente hacia la pequeña rubia. **-****_¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas que sabes que la harán llorar?-_**

Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que él fue sorprendido con la guardia baja por un golpe certero en la mandíbula. Voló hacia atrás y aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe, la cabeza agrietándose, ya que se estrelló contra la tierra dura. Él siseó de dolor y se tocó la mandíbula rota con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo como sanó en sí de nuevo sin problemas. Su demonio también tomado por sorpresa como él saltó y se enrosco alrededor de su sección media como sombras, protegiendo instintivamente sus principales órganos.

Por encima de él, Seras lanzó con furia apenas contenida mientras lo veía que sanaba, con los ojos brillando casi negro en su ira. Sus sombras se azotaron sobre su cuerpo, su brazo completamente disuelto y su cabello en movimiento por su propio viento. Parecía verdaderamente temible.

-Tú, hijo_de _puta!- aulló, pisoteando el suelo en pura frustración. -Nunca me han dejado plantada en mi vida, y yo…yo no tengo que escucharte ¿sabe qué Maestro_? _Voy a regresar allí mismo_, _voy a encontrar un compañero, y no hay absolutamente nada que puedas decir al respecto_!-_

Luego de superar el asombro de que nadie, y mucho menos un vampiro sirviente, se atrevería a hablar con él de esa manera. Alucard se levantó de la tierra, el polvo caía de su ropa como sus propias sombras comenzaron a retorcerse espantosamente en ira. Su pelo se alargó y engranado con las sombras, y por una vez su demonio se quedó en silencio fuera del asunto, echando humo por encima de su total falta de decoro. Extendió la mano y ella trató de retroceder lejos de él, pero él era mucho más rápido y la agarró del brazo, torciendo detrás de ella mientras él la arrastraba hacia él.

-Vas a someterte a mi voluntad! Y si digo que no vas a elegir un compañero de esas excusas patéticas, te inclinaras ante mí, y te someterás- gritó, cada palabra en un gruñido ronco sosteniéndola. Ella goleó en su agarre, sus narices en una pulgada de distancia, mientras esperaba a que ella le obedezca y se volviera sumisa. Cuando ella no lo hizo, su último control sobre la paciencia voló por la ventana y él casi gritó en la cara. -Yo soy tu Maestro!-

-Bueno, tal vez es hora de que eso cambie!- gritó de nuevo con la misma fuerza, empujando a sí misma sobre las puntas de sus pies para que coincida con su altura. Su agarre se apretó más, las uñas se clavaron su carne tierna. Ella no gritó, pero sus ojos se apartaron a un lado antes de que ella le devolviera la mirada con insolencia.

-Tal vez- estuvo de acuerdo, recuperando la calma. Él la soltó de repente y ella no tropezo en esta ocasión, pero vio sus sombras frotando su brazo detrás de la espalda, y sabía que incluso si ella no gritaba que le había hecho daño. Ella encontró su mirada, sus ojos revoloteando de un ojo al otro antes de que ella frunciera el ceño y giró sobre sus pies.

-Voy a volver- anunció, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Él frunció el ceño por un momento antes de que su demonio le insistió a la acción, tratando de recuperar cierta apariencia de la dominación que él había sostenido antes. Esta fue la razón porque nunca había aceptado un reto antes con el fin de aparearse; hacerlo significaría doblar a la voluntad de otro, y nunca voluntariamente ponerse en una situación de este tipo, aunque sea por un corto período de tiempo.

-No lo harás- argumentó, agarrándola de nuevo. Ella estaba lista para él esta vez, se alejo fuera de su alcance, manteniendo la espalda lejos de él, ya que comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Seras lo miró a la defensiva y prudente, mientras que él era poderoso y opresivo. Sin embargo, parece ser que los dos estaban en un punto muerto, incapaz de reaccionar el uno al otro y no está seguro de cómo reaccionar ante la situación en su conjunto_._

-Tú no me puedes detenerme!- gritó de repente, el se detuvo a la izquierda. El se abalanzo y ella casi lo dejo, saltando fuera de sus brazos. Él cogió el tobillo y ambos se fueron a estrellarse contra el suelo. Seras se puso de pie en primer lugar, su mente volviéndose presa del pánico mientras se preguntaba si realmente iba a perseguirla y castigarla por ser tan rebelde. Su demonio no parece importarle, sólo interesada en proteger a Seras de las garras de su amo. Sus sombras se deslizaron fuera de sus manos enguantadas, empujando sus sombras a medida que sus pies atrapados esperan en la tierra polvorienta del campo. -Tienes razón! voy a encontrar a alguien que pase la eternidad conmigo, y apuesto a que esta en ese invernadero ahora mismo!-

-¡Idiota!- él respondió, disipando y reformándose frente a ella, obligándola a detenerse y girarla para evitar su escape. Él la enjaulo en sus movimientos más rápido que pudo y mantenerla en una extraña especie de danza por la libertad. -Esos hombres no podrán protegerte o protegerse a sí mismo como un vampiro apropiado lo haría!-

-Ah, ¿quieres decir como tú_?- _ella se burló, manteniéndose lejos de su alcance. Su demonio era un lobo de nuevo, que se extiende a lo largo de la tierra plana y gruñendo a sus sombras, y su pelo erizándose. -Yo lo siento Maestro, pero no todos los vampiros puedo ser como tú. Además, tu no podrás protegerme, de todos modos!-

-Niña tonta! Tengo la riqueza de la talla de la que nunca has visto!- gritó con incredulidad, preguntándose donde incluso había conseguido tal noción. Ella se aparto un mechón del pelo y se burló.

-¿Qué importa? Nunca te importe, y nunca lo harás!-

-Nunca dije eso!- ladró, con las manos en puños como exasperación quemando por sus venas. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no podría ser que los vampiros podían cambiar independientemente de su sexo? Entonces él habría hecho un vampiro, y todo esto se podría haber evitado. Pero no, ni siquiera el diablo tuvo que escatimar, y obligarlo a crear las hembras de su especie… Hembras desconcertantes volubles misericordiosas!

Sin embargo, sus palabras hicieron su parada en sus pistas, sus sombras se cayeron en plano y los ojos muy abiertos. Ella abrió la boca por un momento antes de encontrar su voz.

"-Q…qué?- Él parpadeó ante ella, antes que su demonio le dio un codazo con inquietud y él entendió. La forma en que lo había dicho, lo había hecho sonar como que acababa de admitir a hacer algo tan tonto como el cuidado de ella! Pero eso era infundado no por idiota... Pero no importa lo que él expresó en su mente, él no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras de sus labios. Su demonio se resolvió con suficiencia en su mente, viendo la reacción de Seras.

-No agás esa lectura- finalmente se quejó. -Ustedes las mujeres son todas iguales- Ella siguió mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión insondable. Parecía que ella estaba luchando internamente. Él la vio mordiéndose el dedo índice y olió el aroma de la sangre, su cuerpo reacciona instintivamente al olor. Ella lamió su dedo distraídamente antes de sonreír, con los ojos mirando hacia él debajo de sus pestañas.

-¿Quieres probar?- preguntó ella, casi en broma. -Tiene la misma oportunidad que el resto de ellos, ya sabes- Su mente en blanco, los hombros ligeramente caídos. ¿Ella lo estaba desafiando_? _Sabía que debía dejarla que despegue; después de todo, ella era sólo un siervo débil vampiro. Él era el más poderoso Nosferatu en el mundo. "Por más de una oportunidad" Había destruir cualquier competencia en su camino sin un segundo vistazo. Pero él no quiso, porque no quiso aceptar tal reto de una niña enclenque.

**_-Así que ella te está desafiando ¿y prefieres entregarla a otro?-_** Su demonio reflexionó. **-****_Interesante, Y tú la llamas enclenque-._** Alucard apretó los dientes, colmillos se frotaron juntos como lo consideraba. Él no permitiría que otro hombre ponga sus manos sobre Seras, pero él no quiso aceptar un reto tan estúpido. Sin embargo, se negaba y luego se enojó cuando ella siguió adelante, su orgullo y honestidad estarían en juego. **-****_Maldito si lo haces, maldito si no lo _****haces-** su demonio se burló. **-****_La historia de tu vida, ¿no?-_**

* * *

**_"_****_¿De verdad sólo lo desafíe? Debo ser _****mental!"** Seras tragó saliva mientras miraba a su amo. Ella no había tenido la intención realmente en desafiarlo, se le había escapado en medio de su ira y la confusión (con un empuje saludable de su demonio). Ahora, le tocaba a él aceptar o rechazar su desafío. Si aceptaba, estaría luchando con otros machos compitiendo por el gran premio: Seras, ella misma. Pero Seras dudaba de que él aceptara. Ella era débil en sus ojos, y él no se inclinaba tan bajo como para tomar un vampiro siervo como su consorte de toda la vida.

**_-No seas tan apresurada-_** su demonio ronroneó en emoción a medida que observaba la escena que se realizaba. **-****_Parece que está _****considerando-** Seras miró para ver que el demonio estaba en lo cierto. Alucard estaba de pie inmóvil, bloqueado mirando hacia abajo en sus botas. Podía ver sus ojos que están en blanco, y ella sabía que él debe estar consultando a su demonio sobre el tema. Se preguntó brevemente si el demonio le estaba diciendo que aceptara, o que la rechace. Ella apartó la mirada, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le llevaría pensarlo. Ella quería estar de vuelta en el aquelarre antes del amanecer, para encontrar algunos hombres que no le importaría pasar la eternidad con ella. Los desafíos serían eliminar a los indignos, y al final sólo los más fuertes, más audaces, los varones más inteligentes que querían cortejarla. Al final, aria su elección entre los sobrevivientes a los que ella quería más.

-No me atrevería a aceptar el desafío de un novato- dijo al fin. Ella lo miró para ver lo evidente en su mirada, una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos. Ella frunció el ceño, sin saber qué hacer. En realidad no era un "no", o por lo menos, sus instintos le decían que no era un rechazo correcto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a reaccionar? Ella no tenía conque recurrir, y en silencio se dirigió a su demonio para un consejo.

**_-Creo…creo que debes beber su sangre _****ahora-** dijo el demonio vacilando, con voz pensativa **-****_Tenías razón _****antes.; ****_ya es hora de que te independices y seas un vampiro libre. No tienes ninguna necesidad de un maestro. Puedes sobrevivir por tu cuenta, una vez que elijas un esposo adecuado para protegerte-_**

Seras tragó saliva, la boca se le seca ante la idea de beber la sangre de su amo. Ella le había negado antes, décadas atrás, cuando ella era todavía muy joven. Ella había sentido la necesidad de mantener su vínculo con él. Incluso ahora, la idea de perder la conexión mental que compartían la hacía sentirse solitaria y melancólica.

**_-Él se siente de la misma manera. Pero es el momento de _****actuar-** dijo su demonio en un tono reconfortante, pero firme. Seras frunció el ceño y se lamió los labios, preguntándose si debería escuchar a la criatura en su mente. Ella suspiró y sabía en su corazón que sería lo mejor. Al igual que ella, el sabía que mantener el vínculo se beneficiarían de ella en ese entonces, ahora sabía que mantenerla sólo causaría problemas. Mientras que son padre e hija, el siempre se sentiría una posesivo sobre ella. Debía ser roto, de lo contrario los machos que compiten no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Ella lo miró, la captura de su mirada y su propio endurecimiento en lo que esperaba fue una mirada audaz con confianza. Ella respiró profundamente, y exhalo lentamente mientras ella anunció su decisión a él.

-Quiero beber tu sangre ahora, y ser libre-

Gracias por leer y a cinthya por su rewis

plis rewis

Saludos


	6. Chapter 6 El cansancio de la independenc

**Capitulo 6 El cansancio de la independencia**

Se quedaron en silencio. Seras estaba completamente inmóvil, su expresión una de máxima seriedad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si Alucard estaba respirando. Ella deseaba que su sombrero no esté tapando su rostro en la sombra; era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, ella sabía que si lo veía, sería la misma máscara inexpresiva que siempre llevaba durante tiempos difíciles emocionales que se vio obligado hacerlo parte de el.

Pasó los minutos y todavía no se movía, ella se aclaró la garganta conscientemente, dando un paso hacia él custodiado. Movió la cabeza hasta ponerla en su punto de mira. La luz de la luna, sobre ellos, ilumino sus gafas de sol, en círculos brillantes rodeados por la oscuridad.

-Bueno...- Empezó, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro. -Será mejor si tu cooperas- Ella realmente esperaba no tener algún tipo de lucha, y tomar su sangre a la fuerza. No estaba segura de que quería su libertad lo suficiente para hacer frente a ese tipo de alboroto. En un movimiento ligero sintió el arma de Sir Integra que le dio, guardado en el lado de su muslo y ella resistió el impulso de mirar hacia abajo. Se había olvidado sobre el arma.

Rápidamente sacudido su mente, ideando un plan. Si trataba de atacarla o evitar que tome su independencia, ella le dispararía en algún lugar ... una arteria, tal vez. Tiene que sangrar lo suficiente antes de que él sane; seguramente, seguramente no habría suficiente sangre de una arteria principal que podía beber y ser libre sin tener que rasgar con sus colmillos en una lucha. Por no hablar de la ayuda adicional de la balas poderosas contra los vampiro, o no, siempre se tomó más tiempo para sanar con la plata bendita.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, no te lo negare- Las palabras tomaron a Seras por sorpresa; estaba segura de que iba al menos protestar. Sin embargo, el estaba... allí de pie, mirándola. Ella se movió nerviosamente, esperando algún tipo de un aura maléfica o maldición llena de odio que viniera de él, pero no pasó nada. Se quedó paralizada, ya que nunca ha estado en una situación como esta antes. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿No estaba enojado con ella? ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer?

**_-Sólo tienes que ir y hacerlo-_** su demonio se quejó. **-****_No puedes esperar una rabieta cuando dices cosas como estas. Después de todo, el te ofreció primero y lo rechazaste, el esta tan voluble como tú. Y él nunca va a querer que nadie piense de esa manera sobre él, incluso si lo siente en su interior-_**

**_"¿Lo_** **_siente en su interior?"_** Seras pensó vacilante, mirándolo de reojo como el enfoque de su mente se volvió más hacia su demonio, que sonaba tan segura como siempre, a pesar de sus propias dudas. El demonio zumbaba en sus pensamientos y ella sintió lo que habría sido un encogimiento de hombros mental.

**_-No sé. No puedo ver el interior de su mente. Pero creo que él puede; de lo contrario ¿por qué iba a tenerte en cuenta durante mucho tiempo antes de contestar?-_** Seras suspiró y dejo de lado ese pensamiento. Ya lo había dicho, no hay vuelta atrás. Ella se acerco cerrando la distancia entre ellos, sintiendo más como una mujer condenada que se dirige a la horca en lugar de un siervo en dirección a la libertad. No quería pensar en lo que sucedería después; si él aceptaría su reto o no. Era demasiado aterrador para considerarlo, y lo más probable es que saliera corriendo si seguía pensando en ello.

**_"Tengo miedo"_** le susurró a su demonio, aunque susurrando en su propia mente era innecesario.

**_-En _****realidad,********_yo también-_** el demonio le respondí en el mismo tono muy bajo**. -****_Es bastante fascinante-_** Seras tragó saliva mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para ver el detalle en la tela de su camisa, y el diseño delgado de los puntos de sutura en sus botas. Ella no estaba segura de lo que haría una vez que estuviera allí, pero el tiempo fue creciendo y ella esperaba que él no viera el terror en sus ojos mientras trataba de prepararse para lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

La vio caminar lentamente hacia él, sus ojos fijos en su rostro mientras ella dio un paso a la vez. Se preguntó si ella estaba deliberadamente tratando de atrasar el momento, aunque altamente dudaba. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y sereno, pero cuando sus ojos se iluminaron a la luz por un breve momento en que vio el temor en sus ojos de color carmesí.

Su demonio estaba haciendo un golpecito de danza mental alrededor de su mente, y por primera vez deseaba que su corazón pudiera latir para que aliviara el dolor en su torso. Estaba nervioso y molesto, algo tan cerca del miedo, se sentía desagradable, si no hubiera estado centrando en cosas más importantes. Él no moraba en el pensamiento de su demonio que acababa de reaccionar a la mezcla de emociones que fueron goteando a través de su vínculo de la mente de su incipiente.

Ella se fue acercandose, el la vio mirando su cuerpo, su camisa, botas, y luego de vuelta a su cara. Ella respiraba con dificultad, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, aunque no estaba seguro de si podía verlos detrás de sus gafas. Finalmente llegó al punto en que las puntas de sus botas se tocaron y se detuvo, agarro sus hombros como su respiración se enganchó. Se dio cuenta de que en algún lugar en el camino, había dejado de respirar por completo, aunque la idea no le molestó. Había estado tratando de evitar respirar su aroma toda la noche, no era como que necesitaba para inhalar el aire para sus pulmones, de todos modos es algo inútil.

Ella inclino la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo y fue sorprendido de nuevo de lo pequeña que era. Por alguna extraña razón, mantuvo olvidado ese hecho; muy probablemente debido a su personalidad y una vos potente la hacían parecer más grande. Pero ella era pequeña y frágil, o al menos físicamente parecía de esa manera. Él podría romper su cuello con una mano, las veces que él había agarrado su cuello fue para hacer un punto, y estaba muy sorprendido de que aun no lo había hecho.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por dos manos en su cara, desconcertado como ella deslizó sus gafas. Quería preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo en él no podía dejar de permanecer en silencio y mirar a su demonio que casi temblaba, en su mente, con la ansiedad sobre lo que haría a continuación. Él no habría sido capaz de adivinar; ella era una criatura tan fascinante, siempre tomándolo por sorpresa con sus acciones y emociones.

Parecía estudiarlos de cerca, sus dedos recorrieron por los marcos hechos a la medida. Ella los miró, finalmente se los puso. Ellos envolvieron su rostro que le hacían parecer aún más pequeña, y se quedó mirando cómo se le alteró visiblemente, echando la estructura facial en una nueva luz. Su ceño fruncido y ella levantó la vista hacia la luna, con el ceño fruncido también.

-Son más útiles en la luz del sol- explicó, sin saber por qué sentía la necesidad de explicar sus acciones. Él sabía que ella estaba viendo el mundo oscurecido, la luna emitía una profunda sombra por los lentes. Después de todo, ellos fueron recubiertos con la misma composición que las gafas protectoras de sol.

Por la noche, no hacía nada, excepto que todo sea un poco más oscuro; si un ser humano fuera a mirar a través de ellos, sería incapaz de ver, pero un vampiro vería. Pero a la luz del día, las lentes son muy beneficiosas, protegen sus ojos sensibles. Habían sido hechas para él específicamente por la familia Hellsing, como una manera de ir en misiones diurnas sin ser comprometido. Se había encariñado a ellos, incluso si se les diera a él por las personas que habían aplastado su imperio y robado su libertad. Además, él no era un idiota; él sabía reconocer algo bueno cuando lo veía.

-Puedo ver eso- respondió Seras, sonando casi normal. Pero hubo una ligera tensión en su voz y sabía que ella estaba estancada. Finalmente ella tomó las gafas y las metió en el bolsillo exterior de su abrigo. Seras levantó la vista y vio su mirada inquisitiva. -Odio no ver tus ojos, sobre todo en momentos como este. Me pone nerviosa- afirmó.

Él no respondió, pero podía decir que ella no estaba esperando. Seras inclinó la cabeza, abriendo su boca ligeramente mientras miraba a su cuello, que estaba al nivel de sus ojos. Ella frunció el ceño aún más y lo siguiente que sabía que estaba tirando la corbata a fuera y rellenándose en su mano. Ella miró con un ojo más técnico en el cuello antes de trabajar en los botones superiores de su camisa próximos, trabajando con claridad en su mente cómo iba a morderle.

Permaneció inmóvil como ella se rebusco con los botones, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras su brazo seguía pasando de una forma de la mano de un surtido de sombras salvajes. Estaba demasiada nerviosa para mantener su enfoque en su brazo, y se notaba.

Finalmente se las arregló para conseguir los primeros tres botones y liberando su cuello. El aire de la noche le golpeó la clavícula y él se puso tenso, no utilizado a la sensación. Ella le dedicó una rápida mirada cuando sintió que sus músculos bobina debajo de sus dedos y sus uñas en su brazo mientras agarró sus hombros. Ella se inclinó... se puso de puntillas... y volvió a bajar antes de intentar otro ángulo. Finalmente ella gruñó en voz baja y tiró de él.

-Tu tendrás que inclinarte hacia abajo- ella le informó secamente. -No puedo llegar a donde tengo que morder- Él amablemente se inclinó ligeramente a la cintura, a su nivel de los ojos con los de ella. Él se tomó el tiempo para meter la corbata en el bolsillo junto a las gafas, y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Una parte de él deseaba que ella acabara de una vez, pero su demonio seguía zumbando en su mente por alguna extraña razón.

Seras asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso más cerca, doblando la cabeza hacia su cuello. Ella flotó por un momento y la oyó tragar saliva, el sonido apagado. -Aquí va- susurró ella, y su respiración se colaba a través de la piel recién expuesta. Él sintió que su mente más aguda de lo que había alguna vez antes, tal vez era porque sabía que en un momento ella no estaría conectada a él nunca más. **"****_Voy a tratar de evitarle hacerle _****daño"** ella pensó, y él tenía apenas un momento para pensar en registrarlo en su mente antes de que ella lo mordiera.

Era un bocado limpio, sus colmillos atravesaron con firmeza a través de su piel y el músculo para llegar a la vena. Su mano se apretó en el brazo dolorosamente, que el otro se había disuelto desde hace mucho tiempo en la sombra. Ella lo sostuvo aún cuando empezó a beber, ahogo un poco como la sangre llenó su boca más rápido de lo que podía tragar.

Esperó a que el placer lo abrume para quemar a través de sus nervios, pero no llego. En lugar de ello, su cuerpo se entumeció como un calmante abrumador, una sensación de euforia y una ola apacible de paz. Con él llegó una sensación de ardor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se centro en el lugar donde su corazón debería estar latiendo con intensos rollos de una emoción extranjera a través de todo su ser. Eran corrientes lentas y profundas de algo que nunca había experimentado antes, y fue impactante y pasional. Se sentía _bien._

Estaba seguro de que él nunca había sentido algo así antes en su vida; pero al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de su alma clamaba por lo familiaridad de ella, diciéndole que él había conocido otra cosa que el odio y la agonía tortuosa. Venía de un lugar muy, muy en su pasado, pero no tenía nada en el valor de los recuerdos de sus siglos para relacionarlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus piernas temblaban, por lo que es difícil de mantenerse de pie. Se desplomó contra ella, dejando que le sostenga el peso de su peso como temblaba bajo el ataque de los sentimientos extraños. Sabía que su cuerpo debería haber empezado a enfriarse mientras bebía la no-vida de él, pero las sensaciones abrasadoras lo mantuvieron cálido y acogedor de adentro hacia afuera. Él no podía entender; había sido mordido antes por las hembras, pero esto nunca había sucedido antes. ¿Fue algo que sólo los creadores y los nacientes sentían, algo que facilitó la transición de la servidumbre a no unido?

Al igual que un dolor de cabeza que golpea a sí misma de la existencia, su vínculo también se desintegró. Con cada trago que pasaba, escuchando de su garganta, podía sentir cada vez menos de su mente. Su demonio se retorcía contra los lados de su mente, ronroneando profundamente en las sensaciones que sentía. A diferencia de él, el demonio no parecía ser molestado por la extrañeza, la... anormalidad de la situación. Extrañamente, él se sentó a gusto más de lo que pensaba que sería.

Finalmente lo soltó con un grito ahogado, dejándolo ir y se agacho de rodillas. El cayó hacia atrás, ya no sostenido por su cuerpo. Aterrizó en el suelo, sintiendo la herida en su garganta cerrándose lentamente, debilitado por la falta de sangre. Su estómago se retorció del hambre, otro indicio de que ella había tomado mucho de él. Alucard se echó hacia atrás y miró al cielo, la emoción de trabajar a su manera de salir de su sistema y dejándolo con el vacío normal. Por alguna razón, en el momento en que desapareció lo quería de vuelta, momentáneamente.

Su demonio se estabilizo y volvió en sí mismo, sentándose y poniendo una mano en su garganta para revisar la herida. Él con los dedos firmes sintió la sangre penetrar en su guante, y sus sombras en movimiento para beberlo, dejándolo blanco como antes. Su piel sano de nuevo y él se abotonó la camisa, sacando la corbata de su bolsillo y atándolo como expertos antes de acomodar su abrigo sobre los hombros.

Seras se había arrodillado, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago mientras se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas jadeando. Él no la miró hasta que ella comenzó a gritar, con los ojos cerrados y la cara retorciéndose en agonía. Él la miró, sabiendo el dolor que tuvo que pasar. Siempre fue tan difícil, la primera vez, cuando se efectuaron los cambios finales a su cuerpo. Si alguna vez hubo alguna duda de que ella no era humana, esta es una prueba.

Sus sombras se tensaron y luego se volvieron salvajes como su voz se quebró, se acurrucó sobre sí misma. Su demonio se deslizó por el suelo, acercándose a ella, pero no la toco. Él sisero y las sombras retrocedieron, pero todavía sentía su necesidad de consolar a la joven. **"****_Repugnante, criatura comprensible"_** el gruñó para sus adentros, pero el demonio ni siquiera se inmutó.

Hubo un crujido húmedo y observó con interés mientras su sombra se convertía en huesos, los músculos que tiran de su camino tensando sobre el marco antes de los tendones y la piel se formara en la parte superior. Unas sombras bordearon alrededor para formar las uñas y las líneas fueron grabados en la palma de la mano, que respondió los mandamientos de su cuerpo por primera vez en treinta años y se cerró en un puño. Los músculos de su espalda se enrollo, su cuerpo fue sacudido con espasmos que sus nervios fueron destruidos y hechos de nuevos otra vez, y finalmente terminó. Ella comenzó a calmarse, atragantándose, llorisqueando y meciéndose.

-Es todo, Seras- dijo, su voz sonando ronca. Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos carmesí brillantes de lágrimas oscuras. -Deja de lloriquear. Todo el mundo pasa por esto; no eres la única que tiene extremidades que vuelven a crecer durante su transformación final-

-¿Transformación?- murmuró, haciendo una mueca mientras se inclinaba en posición vertical y se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas, como un cervatillo recién nacido. Se secó los ojos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que su brazo estaba de vuelta. Ella lo miró, todo el dolor aparentemente olvidado como flexionó, moviendo los dedos. Luego se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, gritando en estado de alarma. -¿Qué es eso?!-

Alucard ladeó la cabeza para escuchar, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había oído.

-Es Londres- se burló. -No es que nunca lo has escuchado antes- Seras hizo una mueca.

-Es tan ruidoso_\- _Ella llevo una mano a la oreja de inmediato como la alarma de un coche de alguien chillo en la noche. -¡Ay!-

-Te vas acostumbrar- murmuró, quitándole las manos de sus oídos. -Necesitas dormir, ahora. Cuando despiertes tu cuerpo ya se habrá ajustado a los sonidos más fuertes, los olores intensificados, las luces más brillantes ...- A pesar de que ya no era su maestro, el instinto todavía le advirtió mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella, hasta que tuviera un buen día de descanso. Ella era muy vulnerable en este momento, esta abrumada con sus nuevos sentidos mejorados. Si ella había pensado que su sentido de la vista y el oído eran buenos antes, entonces ella se llevaría una sorpresa muy grande.

-Pero tengo que volver- protestó ella, girando en sus brazos. Él negó con la cabeza y ella se dejó caer contra él, haciendo una mueca por la luz de la luna. -Ni siquiera puedo ver. Es tan brillante, es más brillante que la luz del sol-

-No, sólo necesitas dormir- repitió. -Ve a buscar a tus hombres mañana por la noche. Es hora de ir a casa, ahora- proclamó. Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, y él apretó su agarre en ella mientras ellos gradualmente se alejaban.

* * *

Sin pasar por los vestíbulos y pasillos, él les reformó en su alcobas. Sus cosas estaban sin tocar, aunque la puerta abierta significaba que en algún momento de la noche, alguien había entrado y limpiado. Ignoró el cubo de sangre fría en su mesita de noche, y se dirigió lentamente a su ataúd.

Seras suspiró y se tambaleó en su camino hacia el ataúd, casi cayendo antes de que se agarre de la tapa y correrla. Sentada en la parte superior, se agachó y trató, aun con la mano temblorosa, de desatar los cordones de sus botas. El vio cómo sus dedos se deslizan cuando trataba de agarrar los cordones delgados, y se preguntaba si debía intervenir, cuando los cogió y hábilmente lo desató. Su nuevo brazo parecía ser un poco torpe en ella, y él sabía que ella se estaba acostumbrando a la falta de sombras que había estado utilizando como un miembro provisional en las últimas décadas.

Seras puso sus zapatos a un lado, se quitó los guantes y las medias antes de que el se baya, todavía vestida con su uniforme. Alucard vaciló sólo un segundo o dos antes de volver a salir, seguro de que ella le obedecería y dormiría. En función de su resistencia, ella probablemente dormirá todo el día y como máximo la mitad de la noche siguiente antes de despertar con la sensación normal.

-Alucard- El nombre sonaba extraño, viniendo de sus labios. Se giro para verla sentada levemente, mirándolo por el cansancio escrito en su rostro. Esperó y ella se recostó con una rabieta, su brazo colgando por el lateral. -Buenas noches- Estaba seguro de que iba a decir algo más, pero ella permaneció en silencio.

-Buenos días- respondió en voz baja antes de volver a salir. Ella no lo detuvo y caminó unos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que había tomado más de lo que había necesitado. Él mismo estaba muy cansado. Él gimió en voz baja y se disipó, apareciendo en su silla. Su comida estaba esperando y se sirvió un vaso de sangre, bebiendo y dos más antes de aflojarse. Se dejó caer en la silla, acurrucándose para un largo descanso.

También él dormiría. Entonces mañana, él se levantaría y explicaría lo que había sucedido a su ama. Seguramente como un compañero de sexo femenino, que podía hablar un poco de razón en Seras donde él no podía. Ahora que ella era una vampiresa completa, habría un nuevo conjunto de normas y reglamentos que ella tendría que seguir, o que estaría a merced de Hellsing.

El sol se elevó sobre el horizonte y la luz pálida iluminaba los diseños remolinados de polvo en sus cámaras. Él los observó felizmente, bebiendo su quinta copa de vino. Cuando estaba vacío, lo puso boca abajo a un lado y escuchó la extraña calma, casi desconocido en su mente. No estaba seguro de qué pensar de él, más de lo que estaba seguro acerca de la extraña familiaridad, todavía no sabía qué sensación había corrido por sus venas mientras lo drenaba.

**_"Me pregunto qué era _****eso"** pensó, hacia el exterior en silencio. Su demonio se agitó en silencio en su mente, se encrespo alrededor del pensamiento y de la dispersión de la misma.

**_-No te preocupes por _****eso-** fue la respuesta. **-****_Si te dijera lo que era, no serías feliz. Y lo que necesitas es dormir; se infeliz y desconcertado, no es algo que necesitas saber en este momento-_** Sonaba maternal, como si estuviera pensando en él, cantando una canción de cuna antes de ir a dormir en sí. En el pensamiento, el demonio se rió entre dientes y tarareó una melodía que él había pensado que había olvidado hace muchos años. Escuchó la melodía cayendo en la cabeza y llenando el espacio en el que una vez fue la mente de una mujer policía.

Se quedó dormido, todavía cansado por la pérdida de sangre, sus dedos tocando a cabo un ritmo antiguo hasta que su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho y su cuerpo ya no se movió.

Gracias por leer, y por sus rewis

besos


	7. Chapter 7 Dia de evaluacion

**Capitulo 7 Día de evaluación**

Seras despertó sobresaltada, le dolía el estómago. Ella curvó sus rodillas para arriba, metiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y arrugando su rostro como el temblor sacudió su cuerpo. **"****_Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!"_** Ella negó con la cabeza, lastimándose al toser. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor? ¿Fue calambres?. El aire la estaba presionando sobre ella. Iba a morir; iba a ser aplastada por la presión del aire!

La sensación de los espasmos en su vientre aliviaron un poco, y ella se froto de nuevo las mejillas ardiendo febrilmente.

En su mente, ella estaba en su antigua casa, mirando con interés a las imágenes de sangre salpicadas en las paredes. Sus padres yacían muertos en la habitación, pero la visión horripilante no le molesto tanto como tendría si esto no fuera un sueño. Además, ella había visto mucho peor en sus años como un vampiro. En cambio, se sentía un deseo fugaz que esas imágenes todavía existían en alguna parte, y que ella sería capaz de encontrar una manera de llegar a ellos. Tal vez Sir Integra sabría.

En cuanto al armario, ella sabía que había un espejo junto a la puerta. Haciendo caso omiso de los cadáveres maltrecho de su madre. Ella abrió la puerta y sonrió con gravedad a su reflejo en el espejo. Su demonio la imitó y planteo su pregunta.

-¿Crees que todavía existan esas fotos?- preguntó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal. La Seras en el espejo copio sus palabras en silencio, y luego se puso de pie y esperó, con el rostro perplejo. Su corazón cayó en su intestino y ella preguntó de nuevo, sintiendo el aumento de pánico en su mente -¿Qué?- No había ningún demonio!. Fue sólo un reflejo real!

Seras retrocedió, casi vomitando en su disgusto. Ahora se dio cuenta de por qué nunca le gustaba ver a los seres humanos que miraran en el espejo. Esta abominación_; _este vacío, sin alma doble! Esto estaba mal_,_ es tan terrible, terriblemente mal_. _Su reflexión debería haber reído y burlándose, los ojos brillando en la alegría, ya que habló con la voz de Seras, pero de alguna manera no era su voz al mismo tiempo; el timbre correcto, pero en diferentes tonos, con diferentes imposiciones. Esta era una criatura pálida, retorcida, que vio ante ella; no tenía alma, nada que hacerse querer a ella. ¿Dónde estaba su propia y verdadera compañera, la otra mitad de su alma que era ella, y sin embargo no lo era?

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Ella se perdió; no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Estaba sola_. _De repente se dio la vuelta y echó a correr a partir de esta pesadilla horrible_. _Ella salió por la puerta principal y cayó en un incendio, chillando de miedo y dolor antes de pararse en medio de las llamas, el círculo torneado. Es Londres, el Londres de sus pesadillas, donde los nazis ganaron y no quedaba nadie con vida, excepto por ella. Pero los nazis no estaban aquí ahora; sólo era ella, sin su demonio, triste y asustada.

Las llamas lamían su cuerpo, estaba demasiado caliente, pero ella era un vampiro y tan rápido como su cuerpo se quemaba se curaba frenéticamente a sí mismo. Era como lo que ella siempre había oído del infierno, sentada en la capilla del orfanato durante la Misa y aburrida de su ingenio. Tan pronto como ella pensó que el director del orfanato estaba allí, mirando hacia abajo desde su púlpito donde había predicado todos los domingos. El magistrado y la Madre Superiora también estaban allí, mirando hacia abajo a su tormento, aunque para ser honestos los ojos de la mujer mostraba compasión retenida por su difícil situación.

-¡Culpable, Pecadora!- el director proclamó, apuntando con su grueso, carnoso dedo en ella. -Los que mienten, asesinan y dejan que los vampiros coman sus almas arderán en el lago de fuego!-

-Tengo mi alma!- protestó débilmente, aunque sin su demonio deslizándose por sus piernas confortablemente se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo una gran parte de ella. -Yo no soy mala!-

-Y habrá llantos y el crujir de dientes- el magistrado respondió con valentía, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Pero nadie escucha el llanto de un pecador que sabía lo que estaba haciendo-

-Voy a orar por ti- añadió la madre superiora.

-Si serán Idiotas!- Seras gritó enojada. Nunca la escucharon; no en ese entonces, y no ahora! -Olvídense de eso, y ayúdenme a salir de este fuego!- Todos ellos negaron con la cabeza, chasqueando y mirándola con lástima mientras citando versos más sobre lagos de fuego y pecadores que no escuchaban a Dios. -Yo estoy diciendo la verdad! Yo no he dado mi alma a un vampiro!- ella pisó el pie y gritó, frustrada.

Las llamas se elevaron y ella gritaba como las caras que asoman de los tres quedaron engullidas y se fundieron, los globos oculares se cayeron y rebotaron por el suelo, los cráneos restantes detrás se reían, dientes flojos castañeando. Ella retrocedió y su espalda se quemó; tropezó hacia adelante ciegamente y su cabello se incendió. Dio una bofetada en las llamas para alejarlas de ella, el hedor le quemaba la piel y el cabello llenando el aire.

Ella entro en pánico, tratando de mantener físicamente las llamas lejos de su cuerpo, y su mano chocó con algo duro, a pesar de que no había nada más que aire. Ella gritó y acunó sus dedos, el sueño se inclino y la caída fue fuera de foco, dejándola suspendida en un vacío de color naranja, rojo y negro.

* * *

Se despertó con un grito esta vez, después de haber golpeado con la mano el lado de su ataúd mientras se agitaba en su estado de sueño de pánico. Sus dedos rotos se reacomodaron a sí mismos y su rostro se sobrecalentó, su cuerpo empapado de sudor y el cerebro le quemaba vivo. Ella abrió su tapa del ataúd arcadas, ya que el aire frío del sótano la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y que podía hacer algo más que rodar fuera de su ataúd y tratar de ponerse de pie. Se puso a sí misma sobre el borde de la bañera y estaba cubierto de hielo, sorprendiendo a su sistema y la congelación de sus músculos. Ella no trató de respirar, en cambio cada parte de ella centrada en mover lo menos posible, mientras su carne asada se enfriaba.

Seras podría haber permanecido allí durante minutos, horas o incluso días. Pero, finalmente, ella era capaz de pensar con cordura y lentamente se trasladó hasta romper la superficie del hielo, que no había tenido tiempo suficiente para derretirse en el agua todavía. Ella miró con ojos legañosos por la habitación, preguntándose qué era diferente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su demonio todavía no había aparecido, y ella sintió el mismo terror desgarrador que tenía en su sueño.

¿Cómo se llama a un demonio? No podía sentirlo en su mente, y no tenía título que hablar, que no sea "mi demonio". Pero en el instante en que ella pensaba, estaba allí en su mente y fuera de ella, descansando en el borde brillante de porcelana de la tina. Seras sentía la más abrumadora sensación de alivio, su canto del corazón. Ella no estaba sola, después de todo.

**_-¿Dónde puedo ir?-_** le preguntó grandiosamente, pero no se burlo de su huésped durante mucho tiempo. **_-Nunca te dejaré-_** prometió fielmente. Zarcillos oscuros bordeando alrededor de la tina para acariciar su piel moteada. Seras sentía miedo y sabía que era una cosa muy real, el horrible pensamiento de que algo o alguien podría arrancar su otra mitad, y tendría que vagar por el mundo sin su alma_. _Cada vampiro tenía paranoia, incluso si era completamente infundado.

Sí, hubo algunos ritos demoníacos que podría separar el alma en pedazos, pero los mortales no podrían sobrevivir. Seras y su demonio estarían juntos hasta que ella respire su último aliento. Después de eso, ¿quién sabe? ¿Iban a seguir juntas en la otra vida, para nunca separarse? Se fusionarían el demonio con ella y por fin ser un verdadero ser completo? Demonios y vampiros especulaban sobre el mismo tema, pero los únicos que sabían eran los que ya habían abandonado el mundo, y no tenía forma de comunicarse con los vivos.

-Soñé que te habías ido- Seras admitió. -Sólo había un verdadero reflejo en el espejo- El demonio, que había saltado desde el baño al espejo y estaba sentada y su uniforme completamente seco, se estremeció.

**_-Eso es repugnante-_** dijo, junto con una serie de palabrotas que murmuró**_. -¿No te hace sentir lástima por aquellos pobres que no tienen un demonio?-_** Seras asintió en silencio. Durante el tiempo que ella había conocido a su demonio, había sentido compasión por los seres humanos y otras criaturas sobrenaturales que no tenían uno.

Es cierto que su demonio era vano, presuntuosa y una pervertida subida de tono. Pero con eso vino el placer de conocerse a sí misma de una manera que nadie más podía. Ella no le dijo a los seres humanos sobre su demonio, a pesar de que sabía que sus sombras a veces tenía una mente propia. ¿Cómo iba a explicar la inmensa alegría de estar con compañeros de su propia alma a alguien que nunca había hablado con ellos? Las palabras no fueron suficientes.

-Me siento extraña- le dijo a su demonio, que asintió con simpatía. -Creo que me quede demasiada caliente en mi ataúd. Por lo general me despierto antes de que eso suceda-

-**_Esta es una circunstancia especial. Tenias que descansar. Su cerebro fue re cableado cuando dormías-_** Le sonrió. **_-Es como estar de vuelta en el interior del útero. Tenías que estar inconsciente para que tu cuerpo y la sangre pudieran trabajar juntos. Ahora sos una verdadera Nosferatu-_** proclamó con broche de oro, imitando a su amo.

**_"El ex_****maestro"** se corrigió con un suspiro. Ya no tenía un reclamo posesivo con ella; ni más ni menos que cualquier vampiro masculino en el mundo. Sintió una sensación de paz, así como la curiosidad y preocupación. ¿El no la quería ahora porque su control posesivo sobre ella se había ido? ¿Era eso lo único malo con él, o realmente la deseaba sexualmente? ¿Él realmente posee la lujuria y afectos hacia ella? Seras expresó los pensamientos en voz alta y su demonio tarareó pensativa, tocando el espejo, mientras pensó.

**_-No lo sé-_** dijo finalmente. **_-No puedes negar que el se sentía atraído hacia ti, porque en ese momento percibí a su demonio profundamente-_** Seras la miró, viendo la incertidumbre inusitada en sus ojos otra vez. **_-Pero... si el vínculo amo-sirviente estaba conduciendo sus acciones, entonces no hay razón para que él acepte tu desafío, si él no quiere. Otros pueden y se sentirán atraídos por ti, pero decide no aceptar por razones de su propia cuenta. Él no sería diferente que el resto-_**

-¿No Te…te importa si aceptara?- preguntó ella, casi con timidez. El demonio pensó, jugueteando en el marco del espejo.

**_-Es fuerte, guapo, poderoso...-_** Se dijo en voz baja. **_-Su demonio es de primera clase. Yo lo deseaba a él, cuando vino aquí el otro día. Yo todavía lo deseo-_** confesó. **_-Me pregunto si él todavía se siente de la misma manera; ¿sería más fuerte?-_** se veían a lo lejos, los labios fruncidos.

-¿Cómo podríamos averiguarlo?- Seras tuvo que preguntar dos veces más antes de que sacudió sus pensamientos y la miró de nuevo.-¿Está conduciendo a la distracción?- bromeó, y el demonio resoplo con altivez.

**_-Debemos ser las que le conduzca a la distracción, no al revés-_** gruñó. **_-En cuanto a saber…hmm, podemos ir hacia él, supongo. Si sigue siendo una buena química, lo sabré-_**

-Estoy nerviosa ¿Qué le digo?- Seras se hundió en la bañera, toda, desde la nariz hacia abajo, sumergiéndose en el hielo. Ella sintió que sus mejillas en llamas, y sabía que era de su rubor y no del calor. Había probado su sangre tan bueno! Todavía recordaba que, incluso si hubiera estado en el dolor después. Ella había querido beber hasta la última gota, si no le hubiera hecho daño. La sensación de sus músculos se tensaron y luego volvió agacharse debajo de sus brazos, la forma en que se había apoyado en ella como si no pudiera soportar su propio peso, y el gemido reprimido que había soltado en su camino hasta la garganta, ella sintió todo como si todavía estuviera sucediendo.

Se había excitado más de lo que pensó que sería, o debería_. _Una parte de ella se preocupaba por el estigma de ser una relación sentimental con alguien que había sido la cosa más cercana que tenía a un profesor o un padre en mucho tiempo. Pero ella sabía que no era desconocido para los vampiros que se aparearan con sus antiguos novatos, y no estaba mal visto en la comunidad vampírica en lo más mínimo. El vínculo entre el maestro y siervo vampiro se manifestó de diferentes maneras, dependiendo de las personalidades y las conexiones de las dos personas. Podría llegar a ser cualquier cosa, desde una relación amistosa distante a un abrasador, apasionado relación que se sentía más como si fueran almas gemelas.

Cuando Seras descubrió por primera vez esto, hace más de veinte años, cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con la sociedad vampírica grande en general, había sido sorprendida y confundida. Ella había pensado mucho sobre su propia relación con su amo, que había estado desaparecido durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cuál de ellos había sido? Ella sólo lo había conocido por un puñado de meses antes del bombardeo de Londres. Ella se había preguntado que pensamientos tendría Alucard acerca de su conexión.

Y ahora, ella estaba dando cuenta de que tenían el potencial para ser algo más amoroso. El pensamiento la asusto ¿Quién era ella? sino un diminuta oficial de policía de Inglaterra. Él era un poderoso príncipe caído, que había ganado las guerras, había sembrado el terror y el derramamiento de sangre en todo su reino! ¿Quién era ella para considerar, incluso que puede ser el que la domara? Eso fue material de novela romántica cursi, la vida no es así de real!. Su demonio se rió de sus pensamientos.

**_-No se lo puede domar, eso es seguro!-_** dijo, antes de darle un mirada más seria y astuta. **_-Pero podrías amarlo. Eso no es difícil de hacer-_**

-¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con esto?- Seras argumentó. El demonio silbó unos compases de la canción de Tina Turner y ella frunció el ceño ante la despreocupación evidente a la luz de una situación tan extrema. Esta era la eternidad que estaba pensando! Una vez que elija a un compañero, no había vuelta atrás!

**_-El amor-_** el demonio ronroneó, **_-Puede superar todas las barreras. Así dicen-_** Seras rodeo los ojos, la criatura en el espejo frunciendo el ceño y sobrio ante ella. **_-Estoy hablando completamente en serio. Creo que podrías amarlo. Y él podría amarte a ti también, algún día-_**

-Lo dudo mucho- Seras se burló, hundiéndose más en los cubos de fusión y quitándose su uniforme. Si no hubiera sido trabajado a través del sudor y la suciedad de rodar por el suelo la noche anterior, el baño de hielo lo hizo. Ella hizo una mueca; pobres Meadows. Tendría que encontrar alguna manera de limpiar eso también.

Como si fuera una señal, el anciano mayordomo entró con su cena. Se detuvo ante la visión de su uniforme casi en ruinas, pero no dijo nada y en su lugar hizo una reverencia mientras él la presentó con el cubo. Seras sonrió y lo saludó, su demonio ronroneo felizmente en el espejo en el pensamiento del alimento. A Seras le simpatizaba Meadows; ella lo había conocido durante una misión a Sudáfrica, sobre un vampiro que controlaba toda una ciudad y dejando a la gente aterrorizada.

El vampiro, un barón de alto rango de Austria, había puesto una buena pelea y ella había estado disgustada por el zoológico autentico de necrófagos que tenía en el patio de su mansión. El rechazaba la idea de hacer un vampiro, por lo que violaba las vírgenes antes de beber su sangre; no importaba si hubieran sido hombres o mujeres, o incluso un niño o un adulto. Ella había llorado mientras ponía fin a los gemidos diminutos de su miseria.

Sólo tenía un siervo llamado Meadows. El pobre hombre había sido secuestrado de su familia cuando era un niño pequeño y obligado a servir al amo de la casa de muchas maneras. Cuando Seras lo conoció, él tenía unos cincuenta años y completamente impotente. Él había pasado toda su vida a sus servicios, y no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer ahora que su opresor era nada más que cenizas esparcidas. Seras había sido estupefacta cuando el hombre de piel oscura se había arrodillado sobre una rodilla y se proclama en su rica y poderosa voz que iba a servirle a ella.

"-Estoy en deuda con usted, mi bella dama-" él había dicho, casi postrado en el suelo. "-Te seguiré y serviré a su comando-" Seras había llamado a Sir Integra, y después de feroces negociaciones con la gente del pueblo, la ramificación sudafricana de Hellsing, y Seras insistió a Sir Integra en la acción que el vaya con ella a Inglaterra. Él trabajo en la casa Hellsing como partidario, a pesar de que tuvo que acostumbrarse al hecho de que él recibió un salario todos los meses y beneficios.

-Mi uniforme está en ruinas-ella dijo a Meadows tristemente. -Tiene manchas de suciedad y se rasgo en una pelea- El anciano cogió el uniforme en sus manos, dándole la vuelta y digitación de los agujeros. Entonces él asintió con la cabeza, un ligero ceño fruncido, estropeando sus características.

-Sí, parece que usted puso una buena pelea- él estuvo de acuerdo. -¿Conociste a un enemigo durante su paseo ayer por la noche?- Parecía preocupado y ella negó con la cabeza, dispersando su preocupación.

-No, yo sólo estaba...- hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo explicarlo. Estaba segura de que Alucard no se suponía que debía estar fuera de la casa la noche anterior. Él no tenía permiso de Sir Integra. Ella no quería que Meadows baya a decirle que Alucard había escapado de la mansión, y dado una paliza. -Estaba combatiendo con un viejo mentor- dijo finalmente. Eso no era una mentira, en realidad no.

Meadows la miró extrañamente, y ella luchó para evitar el rubor bajo su mirada escrutadora. Él sabía que ella no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero fiel a su naturaleza, no insistió en el asunto más a fondo. En su lugar, tomó lo que quedaba de su uniforme en sus manos y bien doblado la falda en ruinas, poniendo a un lado.

-Estos pueden ser salvables- le dijo, blandiendo sus medias. Ella asintió con la cabeza y los puso a un lado para mirar adelante. -Sir Integra quería que le recuerde que esta noche es la de evaluación- dijo conversacional, poniendo en orden su habitación mientras se sumergía en el baño. Seras frunció el ceño. Se había olvidado que es la noche de evaluación, ¿lo era? Deben de estar esperándola a que se presentara en el campo de entrenamiento para ayudar a sus tropas en esta noche.

-Sí, gracias Meadows. Estaré allí tan pronto como me vista- le prometió con un aire de alegría forzada. -Por favor, dígale a Sir Integra que espere por mí- El anciano asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, dejando el cubo con los paquetes de sangre detrás. Seras comenzó rápidamente a comer, tenia mucha hambre. Meadows le había dado A- hoy; que dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. No era su favorito, pero fue suficiente salado que la despertó e inundó sus venas con energía. Terminó cada paquete y quedo nada más que el derretimiento del hielo en un cubo de metal.

-Eso es raro- murmuró.-Usualmente no soy tan hambrienta- Su demonio rió.

**-****_Bueno_****, ****_tuviste un mal día, y además, sus poderes han crecido…-_** ella hizo una pausa_, _buscando la palabra correcta_**-de manera exponencial-**_Seras frunció el ceño, habiendo notado también. Se sentía normal, pero, al mismo tiempo no lo era. Algo burbujea debajo de su piel, y ella frunció el ceño, retorciéndose con la extraña sensación. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo acercarse a él.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó al demonio, rascándose la piel ligeramente como si sus uñas podrían liberar el poder debajo de su carne. Ella hizo una pausa, mirando a su brazo recién formado, y el demonio habló.

**_-Imagina que hay un interruptor en el interior de tu cerebro-_** Seras trató de imaginar un interruptor de luz, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y se fue junto con él. **_-Por encima del interruptor hay una esfera. En primer lugar, dar la vuelta el interruptor, y luego gire el dial. No literalmente, por supuesto. Es más fácil imaginar hasta que te acostumbres a controlar el flujo de energía a través de tu cuerpo-_**

Seras hizo lo que dijo el demonio, movió de un tirón el "interruptor" en su cerebro. Inmediatamente sus poderes aumentaron, y el mundo era de repente demasiado brillante, demasiado fuerte, con demasiada información. Su piel ha registrado la temperatura exacta del hielo, Londres era un grito salvaje en el fondo de su mente, y ella olía a cada ser humano en la mansión, el sabor de la sangre y olor de sus pieles, sus latidos del corazón de un millón de latidos rápidos en sus oídos.

Giro el "dial" hacia abajo, ahora darse cuenta de por qué estaría allí. Londres se desvaneció a un murmullo que burbujeaba, los latidos del corazón se desvanecieron, pero todavía podía oír mucho mejor que antes. Su piel no era tan sensible, ella abrió los ojos y no fue cegada por la luz fluorescente en su habitación, y el olor se desvaneció de nuevo hasta que lo único que sintió fue el almizcle de una multitud de seres humanos. Se humedeció los labios y saboreó el aire, dándose cuenta con deleite, que incluso si ella no quería sentir todo a la vez, podía afinar fácilmente en un sentido o en el otro, o incluso dos o tres a la vez.

-Esto es...increíble!- jadeó feliz, jugando con sus nuevos poderes. Su demonio se sentó con aire de suficiencia en el espejo, la miraba con diversión mientras ella descubría los límites de sus propias capacidades y ajustaba sus poderes sensoriales hasta que estuvo cómoda con la cantidad de información que fluye a través de su cuerpo. Sus sombras saltaban sobre el suelo en su deleite, acurrucándose las paredes y el borde de la bañera.

**_-Debemos seguir adelante-_** dijo después que Seras se había sentado en la bañera el tiempo suficiente de que el hielo se derritió completamente, inconsciente del tiempo mientras exploraba su potencial recién descubierto. **_-Sir Integra te estará esperando a nosotros para que ella pueda darse prisa con las evaluaciones y volver a sus tareas habituales-_**

-Tienes razón!- Seras saltó de la bañera, sus sombras la cubrían para secarla, mientras buscaba alrededor de otro uniforme. Encontró uno viejo en el armario y lo agarro, usando sus poderes para teñirlo de rojo y negro. Echando un vistazo en el espejo, ella hizo una mueca en su pelo. Ella no había tenido tiempo para lavarlo desde la noche anterior, y ahora le colgaba mechones, larguiruchos planas alrededor de su rostro. Su demonio se encogió de hombros y ella chasqueó los dedos, corriendo de vuelta buscando alrededor en los cajones.

Ella reapareció triunfalmente con un moño de pelo y hábilmente corrió el flequillo cortos a través de él, haciendo una cola de caballo lindo. Ayudó un poco, y por lo menos movió el pelo de la cara. El demonio apretó su peinado reflejado y Seras sintió un fantasma tirando de su propio pelo y lo copió. Luego agarró su cañón de confianza de la esquina y salió corriendo de la habitación, lanzando sobre su hombro. El demonio rebotó por delante a lo largo de las paredes, procesando información acerca de quién era dónde y qué estaba pasando en la mansión.

**_-Deprisa, deprisa-_** instó a medida que corría, haciendo de su sombra "adecuado" con el fin de estirar sus piernas antes de cambiar a un guepardo y correr por delante. **_-Vas a llegar tarde!-_** Seras aumentó obedientemente su ritmo, esquivando alrededor los soldados y agitando sin decir nada en respuesta a sus saludos. Cuando ella se acercó a ellos, escuchó sus latidos del corazón de nuevo y olía a los diferentes niveles de fragancia que algunos de ellos tenían, después del afeitado y con el sudor de su propio olor único. Fue una distracción, pero se encontró con alegría que ella podía empujar a la parte posterior de su mente, se hiso algo más que una forma de ruido blanco mientras corría por las puertas y en la noche, en dirección a la esquina a la arena de formación.

Ella sintió la adrenalina en el viento, proveniente de los soldados ansiosos. Ella olía la hierba y el bosque más allá de las paredes de la mansión, y el hedor de Londres: Servicios de alcantarillado, escape de los automóviles, la comida, y los cuerpos calientes. Tirando todo de lejos, ella se perfeccionó en el campo de formación y se aclaró la mente mientras se acercaba a Sir Integra.

-Siento llegar tarde, señor!- dijo ella con un saludo. -Tuve que terminar mi baño- Sir Integra asintió a sabiendas, con el pelo brillante en la luz de la luna pálida. Seras captó el olor de champú y algo indefinible que todas las personas de edad avanzada olían.

-Estás perdonada, Capitana Victoria. Pero apresúrese los hombres la están esperando por usted en el inicio de la arena- Con una inclinación de cabeza se giro y corrió hacia la parte posterior de la arena, donde su tropa la están esperando su capitana al lado de la puerta de acero sólido que abriría a dejarlos entrar y permanecer cerrado, hasta que se rindan o completaran el laberinto.

Integra subió la plataforma que se situó por encima de la arena lentamente, haciendo una mueca cuando sus labios se agrietaron y su llamada artritis. Finalmente llegó a la cima, pensando a sí misma que realmente necesita instalar ascensores en la casa y fuera de ella. Otros soldados estaban a lo largo de la plataforma en varios niveles, dispuestos a ver cómo Seras y su equipo lo harían dentro de la arena. La plataforma dio a cualquiera que se interpusiera en él una visión completa de todo el laberinto, cada habitación y cada pasillo debajo de ellos.

Ella levantó la mano y le indicó al controlador de seres peligrosos de pie cerca. -Liberen los Ghouls ahora- dijo ella, y el hombre asintió con la cabeza y apretó el botón que permitiría a los Ghouls salieron, que habían sido salvados de varias misiones para este propósito exacto, en la arena. Seras y sus hombres estaban en plena forma; muñecos de peluche a cabo ningún desafío para ellos. Para su evaluación, Ghouls eran lo más parecido a las misiones de la vida real que Sir Integra se atrevido a tener en la mano.

Alucard se acercó a su lado, y ella lo miró brevemente antes de continuar los preparativos. Observó el laberinto, capturo el aroma de sangre podrida y pútrida de extremidades, de los Ghouls, ya que gemían y gruñían, lentamente moviéndose más y más en el laberinto. Él pudo ver que algunos de ellos estaban armados, algunos tenían bombas adheridas a sus cuerpos, y la mayoría viajaban en grupo de seis o siete.

Su demonio, para la discreción había decidido quedarse en una sombra 2-D en la plataforma, tomó la forma de un gato y avanzó con curiosidad hasta el borde de la plataforma, mirando hacia abajo también. Había oído que el equipo de Seras tenía su evaluación de hoy; los otros soldados habían estado hablando acerca de ir a verlo. Todo el mundo sabía que Seras entrenaba a sus hombres para ser el mejor, y sus evaluaciones eran los más interesantes para ver.

No sabía por qué estaba aún interesada en Seras. Ella había tomado su libertad, y técnicamente se podría lavar las manos de ella y ser como compañeros amables, como otros vampiros lo hicieron. Pero él quería volver a verla, en acción. Hacía tiempo que no tenían una misión juntos. Se preguntó cómo iba a usar sus nuevos poderes en la arena.

Su demonio sentía otras cosas por la chica, todavía. En su mente, él sintió que la criatura quería ver al demonio de ella, y se preguntó por qué. Ella ya no estaba en su mente, no tenían vínculo, y no tenía ningún derecho a ella nunca más. Pero de todos modos, era como una adicción. Miraba ella una vez más, y luego eso fue todo. No más, no importa lo mucho que su demonio quería. Él estaba en control de su propia alma, no del césped que emocional que se arrastraba alrededor de la plataforma por primera vez como un gato, pero ahora como un lobo. Inclinó la cabeza, viendo que la sombra huela a su maestro desinteresadamente antes de retroceder de nuevo sobre sus patas traseras y rascándose la oreja.

**-Me pregunto si va a empezar pronto-** pensó en su mente. Dio un leve encogimiento de hombros, sin molestarse en decir "no sé". Se acerco de nuevo hacia él, acurrucándose alrededor de sus botas de manera protectora, ya que daba (así, seguía siendo una sombra, pero él pensó que estaba mirando) sobre el campo. **_-Estoy emocionado. Sabes ¿nosotros no la hemos visto en una misión desde antes de que luchamos con los nazis?-_**

**_"_****_¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo?"_** Pensó de nuevo, contando las semanas y luego se dio cuenta de que el demonio estaba en lo cierto. No la había visto en absoluto en una misión desde que se había convertido en un verdadero vampiro. Le sorprendió que iba a ver su lucha por primera vez, no como un siervo vampiro llorona, sino como un verdadero Nosferatu. Él se vio sacudido por sus pensamientos como Sir Integra comenzó a hablar. Las orejas del lobo sombra animaron, escuchando con atención a la voz de la mujer de edad avanzada, ya que fue transmitido a través de la arena con la ayuda de un micrófono integrado en el panel de control que se ajusta a la plataforma.

-Muy bien, Tropa #80!- dijo en un tono autoritario. -Estás a punto de comenzar sus evaluaciones semestrales. No necesito recordarles que hay Ghouls, y han sido puestos en libertad en este laberinto, así que hay un peligro muy real para todos ustedes. Si ustedes son mordido por un Ghoul , recuerden que hay un botón de alerta médica en sus cinturones de suministro para tal propósito. ¡No dude en pulsar ese botón, cada segundo cuenta en una emergencia médica! ¿Entienden?- Un ruidoso coro de "Sí señor!" llegó desde el otro lado de la arena, y oyó la voz de Seras mezclada con los tonos masculinos. El lobo-sombra se puso de pie, los oídos pincharon ya que olió en la dirección de las voces.

**_"_****_Siéntate"_** Le gruñó a su demonio_, _irritado_. _El lobo descansaba sobre sus patas traseras antes de acostarse, la cola golpeando perezosamente, aunque sus orejas se quedaron paradas y atentas.

-También voy a advertirle de que hay bombas en los Ghouls, en las paredes, e incluso en el suelo. Tenemos personal médico que está presente, pero por el amor de Dios, no se lastimen a sí mismos- continuó Sir Integra. -Yo no tengo que decirles que Seras Victoria es su líder, y que no sólo se evaluará que despejen el laberinto con eficacia, sino también en su tiempo de reacción y su trabajo en equipo. Buena suerte, soldados- Con eso, se presiona un botón en el panel de control y la puerta de acero se levantó con un ruido ensordecedor. Los pelos de punta, tanto en Alucard y el lobo-sombra crecieron y él frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz. Sir Integra sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro exasperado.

-Meadows, esa puerta necesita ser engrasado- proclamó, y el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza desde donde estaba cerca de las escaleras, mezclándose con los hombres a medida que se inclinaron sobre la barandilla y observaban el laberinto de la primera señal de la tropa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el sonido de los disparos, y luego una bomba que estalla, hace que se entusiasmen y se empujaran unos a otros con la respiración contenida, haciendo apuestas sobre lo que podría suceder.

Entonces Alucard los vio doblar la esquina y entrar en sus visión. Seras los guiaba, ella vestía un uniforme rojo y negro con el pelo recogido con un moño. Observó con atención mientras su demonio se extendía a lo largo de las paredes como un sabueso, oliendo a lo largo de las paredes y el suelo con las bombas. Entonces, el cambio en las sombras sin forma, que bailó de nuevo y Seras hizo la señal con la mano para seguir adelante. Ghouls doblaron la esquina y comenzaron a disparar contra el equipo de la misma manera, que ella transmite sus órdenes. En la lista, una fila de hombres cayó sobre una rodilla y se los envió de manera eficiente.

Avanzaron con rapidez, pero Seras movió la cabeza hacia la plataforma para una fracción de un instante y él sabía que ella se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, observando. Sintió sorpresa de su demonio y miró hacia abajo para ver un furtivo, sombra zorro venir a saludarlos, se deslizo hacia arriba por el poste de madera más cercano antes de derramarse en la plataforma. Se rodearon el uno al otro, acariciándose y manoseándose, antes que la zorra se frotó bajo el hocico del lobo y luego saltó de nuevo a lado Seras, deteniéndose para proteger a un hombre que casi había sido arrancado la pierna con una mina oculta.

Sintió una oleada de euforia recorriendo por la espalda y se quedó tieso como un palo. Nadie se dio cuenta, excepto el demonio, quien corrió hacia el borde de la plataforma y se sentó, moviendo la cola frenéticamente. **"****_¿Qué fue eso?"_** preguntó, Y el lobo lo miró brevemente antes de volver su atención a la arena, como dos bombas estallaron a la vez, los hombres gritaron a continuación.

**_-Quería saber por qué estábamos _****aquí-** Respondió distraídamente, se centró en la carnicería que se operó en el laberinto como Seras empujó un Ghoul bomba revestido en una banda de sus compañeros, el tesoro con la explosión de un sonido violento y partes sangrientas, descompuestos volaron en todas partes.

**_"_****_¿Y qué le has dicho?"_** Le preguntó al demonio, que había respondido claramente a la pregunta sin consultarle. Los demonios conversaban entre sí y, a veces incluso tocándose cuando los vampiros eran íntimos y amables. Incluso había visto a démonos tocándose cuando los vampiros se consolaban unos a otros, incluso si eran extranjeros.

Pero cuando dos almas se tocaron, era muy personal, y por lo que sólo ocurrió cuando los vampiros estaban compartiendo claramente emociones. Cuando el demonio había frotado la cabeza contra su demonio, había sentido en su propia mente también, una sensación que se centró en el lugar de su corazón. Pero respondiendo a una pregunta no era nada, ni nada íntimo y el tacto no le debe preocupar. Aun así, los demonios en general responde a las preguntas de sus vampiros sólo después de recibir la respuesta en primer lugar!

**_-Le dije que queríamos ver su lucha-_** Era la verdad, se relajó un poco. Ella no podía leer nada en eso. Era la última cosa que necesitaba, para que ella se confunda y piense que él iba a aceptar su desafío. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero en este momento estaba bastante seguro de que, dado que su control sobre ella se había ido, él no estaria obligado a mantenerla por sí mismo. Él no necesita ser establecido por el estilo. No era su naturaleza.

**_"_****_Muy bien, entonces_****"** Su demonio se rió en su mente y el lobo se arqueó hacia abajo juguetonamente, golpeando en su bota.

**_-No seas tan amargo al respecto. La noche es magnífica-_** Le dio una patada al animal y sólo consiguió más risas, que le hizo callar con un silbido bajo. Odiaba la naturaleza del espíritu de su demonio, que siempre parecía encontrar más diversión en las cosas mundanas, infantiles que él. Realmente le hizo recordarle a Seras cuando él la conoció, ella se deleitaba en cosas tontas, como hacer hombres de nieve y recogiendo flores silvestres que crecían junto a los campos de entrenamiento para su dormitorio.

Los hombres vitorearon como bombas detonadas, Ghouls gritaron como fueron acribillados, y los soldados gritaron y revueltos. Después de una buena media hora, el equipo surgió en su totalidad, cubierto de sangre y suciedad, pero por lo demás sanos y salvos. Sir Integra y los otros hombres descendieron de la plataforma, y él se quedo arriba. Él la escuchó elogiando al equipo de Seras por su desempeño, indicando que los resultados oficiales estarían fuera tan pronto como ella llegara a ellos.

Su demonio le dijo que Seras estaba saliendo y él cuadró los hombros, listo para ella. Poco tiempo después, oyó el crujido delator de las escaleras de la plataforma y la chica manchada de sangre apareció en la plataforma. Su demonio, una loba esta vez, saltó por encima y los dos animales oscuros empezaron a jugar un partido de etiqueta.

-Chica Policía ¿cómo le va su mente esta noche?- preguntó cordialmente. Sabía que, a veces, era muy abrumador para un vampiro ir a través de los cambios finales. Era difícil, tratando de acostumbrarse a un cuerpo nuevo, y un cerebro recién cableado. Y lo había hecho durante sus ciclos, el no había oído hablar nunca de que eso ocurra, pero ella parecía no tener el peor para el desgaste.

-Estoy bien- respondió ella con tan buen humor, echando un vistazo a los demonios. Él sabía lo que sentía; él también se estaba distrayendo por su vértigo en el fondo de su mente. Tenía casi decidido en decirle a su demonio que se detenga de una vez y regresar a él, para que pudiera concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era una sensación muy fuerte y no podía decir que no le gustaba. Era el mismo tipo de prisa que sentía cuando la lucha contra un nuevo enemigo fuerte, que le obligó a permanecer en pie. -Un poco acalorada, pero va a pasar-

Se miraron el uno al otro, de pie, apartados. No estaba seguro de cómo responder a su respuesta, y ella sostuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirando tímidamente a él a través de sus pestañas. Su cabello se tiñó de color rosa en el puesto de la sangre, y una gotita se resbalo para deslizarse desde el nacimiento del pelo, en la sien y por su mejilla. Ella lo cogió con su pulgar, limpiando la gota y lamio el pulgar sin pensarlo dos veces, una pequeña mueca en su cara mientras ella probó el sabor picante maduro que vino de la sangre del Ghoul.

Captó el olor de la sangre, podrido y grueso, como el aire se instaló en su lengua. Debajo de él, aún podía oler el picante-dulce fragancia que emanaba de su piel. El pensamiento vino espontáneamente, no le importaba que la sangre cuajada, si el podía lamer de ella. Como si Seras escuchó su pensamiento, sus ojos brillaron hasta encontrarse con los suyos, y de repente tenía la boca seca, como lo había sido cuando él había despertado en la mazmorra para proteger a la joven adolescente Integra.

-¿Alucard?- Ella lo miraba con cautela, su mano todavía flotando en el aire. Exhaló bruscamente, tratando de expulsar el olor de nuevo fuera de sus pulmones. Él no debería estar sintiendo de esta manera. Ella ya no era su Childe; no tenía control sobre ella. No era más que otro vampiro, otra alma que se revuelca en la sangre como el resto de ellos. Pero su demonio estaba suplicando en su mente, el sonido que hace su anillo de oídos. Ella estaba allí, de pie, como si no tuviera ni idea de que ella todavía estaba tentándolo a él.

-Seras…- respondió, dando un paso hacia adelante sin pensar. El demonio de ella avanzo rápidamente, había tomado la forma de una pantera y estaba retrocediendo, se agachó al suelo. Dio otro paso, sin saber lo que iba a hacer a pesar de que sabía que él iba a hacer algo_. _La adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras la alcanzaba. Ella se quedó paralizada, con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que ella reaccione en acción.

-¡No!- ella chilló, realizar apoyo en contra de las escaleras. Si ella se movía de nuevo más lejos, iba a caerse. Pero él no se desanimó, no hasta que llegó demasiado cerca y ella le dio una bofetada. Su cabeza se balanceó y él regreso en sus sentidos, a centímetros de la cara de su propia y rodeada de sus sombras. Él gruñó ante el hecho de que ella se atrevió a bofetearlo, pero no se atrevía a devolverlo; no cuando lo único que quería hacer era capturarla y pasar una eternidad explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El vio una salpicadura de sangre contra la parte posterior de la cabeza y se inclinó, manteniéndola quieta mientras él lamía arriba. Él enterró su cara contra su cuello, respirando el aroma embriagador y luchando por mantener el control sobre sus movimientos. Su demonio se inclino cerca del suelo, la cola silbante no amenazante, y la pantera levantó la cabeza y observó la ocena sumisa con cautela como si supiera que era una trampa de algún tipo.

-Voy a destrozar a todos los varones que traten de llevarte- dijo entre dientes contra su piel, sentir su sacudida y jadeo ante sus palabras posesivas. Ella lo aparto, tratando de hacer que el la soltara, y él obedeció a pesar del acto de hacer su piel de gallina con el deseo de agarrarla de nuevo.

-¿Esto significa que aceptas?- preguntó ella cruelmente, y él se echó hacia atrás para ver su cara desconcertada. Él la estaba confundiéndola, se dio cuenta. Ella no sabía qué pensar.

-Piensa bien acerca de lo que estás ofreciendo, pequeña Seras- gruñó, quitándose las gafas. Ella encontró su mirada con valentía. -¿De verdad quieres un hombre como yo para la eternidad? Voy a matar a cualquier otro, y no hay marcha atrás en tu decisión- le advirtió. Una vez que ella eligió, estarán juntos por toda la eternidad, o hasta que uno de ellos mura. Pero en ese caso sería el infierno para ellos al separarse, incluso en la muerte. Se humedeció los labios, el se quedo quieto y espero a que ella replantee su oferta. Pensó por un momento, sus ojos distantes, y entonces ella se acercó y rozó tímidamente la mejilla con los dedos.

-No me importa qué clase de hombre te crees que eres- dijo Seras sinceramente. -Tengo mi propia opinión de ti- Alucard se apoyó en su toque, sus ojos ardiendo en su rostro, y suspiró. -Si me quieres, ven a buscarme- Ella trató de hacer un guiño y reír al mismo tiempo, pero su intento de disolver la tensión cayó.

Retrocedió, de pie, decaído por sí mismo. Alucard llamó a su demonio, pero se quejó y se acercó más a la pantera. Él tiró con fuerza del demonio lejos y se estremeció, ya que hizo temblar todo el fondo de su mente inquieta. Seras se giro y bajó las escaleras, mirando hacia atrás una vez que su demonio se deslizó por detrás de ella. Él observó hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció de la vista antes de que dejara caer sus hombros.

**_"¿Qué he hecho?"_** Pensó, con ganas de ir y disparar algo.

**_-Algo bien, por una vez-_** su demonio respondió secamente.

Gracias por leer y sus rewis

Besos


	8. Chapter 8 Trazar los limites

**Capitulo 8 Trazar los limites**

-¡No! No, no he sido traviesa!- Alucard miró a su alrededor en la habitación en la que se había despertado. Fue un sueño, por supuesto, porque su demonio estuvo aquí junto a él, una copia de sí mismo, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban mucho más preocupados. La habitación era sencilla, con paneles de color verde pálido y muebles gastados.

Dos monjas entraron en la habitación arrastrando, lo que parecía en un principio, como un gato salvaje con mucha vegetación. El gato montés chilló de nuevo y Alucard se sorprendió al ver que era una versión en miniatura de su chica policía. Ella no tendría más que siete u ocho años a lo sumo, y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. Cuando vio la habitación, ella dobló sus esfuerzos y su expresión se volvió en una de terror.

-Vamos Victoria!- una de las monjas se quejo, tratando de tener un mejor agarre en el niña. -Nunca has esto antes aquí!-

-Ella siempre lo temía- señaló la otra monja. -Le dije al director, y me dijo que lo hiciera- La primera monja sacudió la cabeza con aire ausente y agarró el otro brazo de la niña, sosteniéndola en sus rodillas mientras que la madre superiora fue a un armario estrecho y abrió la puerta con un chirrido. En el sonido, la niña volvió a un ataque de histeria.

-¡No!- sollozaba y gritaba repetidamente, agarrándose de la monja. -No, no el armario! Por favor, hermana Juana, no el armario, no el armario! Voy a portarme bien, lo prometo! Lo Prometo!- La monja parecía casi comprensiva y abrió la boca, pero la madre superiora la interrumpió.

-Ya basta!- exclamó ella con altivez. -Eso es un buen ejemplo de la maldad en ti, niña! Usted ha sido traviesa, y ahora serás castigada por ello-

-¡No!- Seras jadeaba sin aliento, mientras renovó sus esfuerzos por escapar. La hermana Juana logró atraparla de atrás del cuello de la remera, y se atragantó, deslizándose sobre el suelo de madera, tosiendo y cayendo al suelo con estrépito. Estaba demasiada atragantada para hacer algo más que gritar.

-Vamos!- La hermana Juana advirtió de nuevo. -Sólo estás empeorando para ti misma!- agregó en voz baja, para que la madre superiora no la escuchara. Las dos monjas agarraron por los hombros y la empujaron hacia la puerta del armario. Alucard se acercó más, mirando en el. Su demonio miró por encima de su hombro. El interior del armario estaba vacío, salvo un taburete de madera que apenas cabía dentro de las paredes estrechas.

-Es suficiente!- la Madre Superiora suspiro -Voy a poner fin a esta tontería! No hay monstruos en el armario, y nunca los hubo!. Yo quiero que te quedes aquí y ores por arrepentimiento, y el estado de tu alma!-

La pobre niña estaba luchando en el suelo y balbuceando tonterías en su pánico, y Alucard sintió una oleada de pura rabia. Ambas monjas eran claramente viejas, en esta memoria; si sólo seguían vivas hoy. Era muy poco probable, pero Alucard sintió la necesidad de promulgar alguna venganza profana a los seres humanos que se atrevieron asustar a Seras de esa manera.

-Por favor!- suplico, completamente sin fuerza, ya que la arrastraron al taburete. No parecía ser movido, aunque la hermana Juana casi lloraba.

-Cierra la puerta del armario, y déjala aquí por una hora de reflexionar sobre sus pecados- la Madre Superiora ordenó fríamente. Ella se giro y salió de la habitación en un remolino de paño negro. La hermana Juana miró a la puerta vacía antes de inclinarse a nivel de la niña lloriqueando.

-Si te quedas aquí en el taburete y ser una buena chica, voy a dejar la puerta abierta- prometió.

-Lo haré! ¡Lo haré!- Seras prometió frenéticamente. La monja le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Seras, hija, usted debe parar esto. Es impropio de una dama golpear a alguien, sobre todo a otra persona!- Le reprendió. Seras puso mala cara.

-Lo hice porque él golpeó a Mary Ellen y robó su gato!- argumentó. La hermana Juana negó con la cabeza y la interrumpió con la mirada.

-No importa, Usted no debe atacar a otros, por cualquier motivo. Mary Ellen tenía que haber dicho a alguien que Eric le robó su gato. Usted no tenía que haber interferido;... Te has causado más problemas para ti- Seras abrió la boca para protestar, pero la monja se puso de pie y miró inquisitivamente, una mano en la puerta del armario. Seras se llevó las manos a la boca y se quedó con miedo.

-Bien, entonces sé una buena chica y haz lo que te dicen, no te muevas- La monja dejo la puerta del armario abierto, pero cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue en una ráfaga de pasos apresurados. La niña Seras se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada antes de abrasarse a sí misma en el taburete, acurrucada con las rodillas apoyadas en el pecho, y empezó a llorar en silencio. Alucard se quedó mirando sus hombros temblorosos antes de alejarse con disgusto; no a ella, pero al ver la expresión triste en los ojos de su Demonio, ya que se acercó más a la memoria de Seras como para consolarla.

**_-Ella nunca fue aficionada a lugares oscuros-_** dijo vacilante, como si probara el aire entre él y su huésped. -**_Y después de que sus padres murieron, ella se hizo claustrofóbica también-_**

-Ella hiso un escándalo en Río de Janeiro, cuando le dije que entre en el gabinete de la televisión- El demonio se le acercó y abrió la puerta, donde un vacío en blanco que les esperaba. El hiso un gesto a Alucard, y luego fueron rodeados en un remolino multicolor de los recuerdos. Él vislumbró a si mismo dentro y fuera de los fragmentos de su mente flotando aquí y allá. No había estado en sus sueños, a pesar de que se había infiltrado los sueños y recuerdos de otras innumerables veces.

**_-Lo recuerdo-_** el demonio murmuró, mirando con interés a una memoria de Seras hablando con su reflejo. **_-Ese es su demonio, supongo-_** Alucard se abstuvo de mirar directamente a él, era un tabú ver el demonio de otro en cualquier forma, aparte de sombras. Estaba mal tal cosa no tenía que suceder.

-¿Por qué tiene miedo a los espacios cerrados? Le tomó años para acostumbrarse a un ataúd,... niña torpe- Alucard gruñó, rompiendo el silencio mientras observaba a un recuerdo de él flotando. Cuando ella lo había visto con nada más que su ¿ropa interior? Él nunca anduvo así a su alrededor.

**_-Eso es una fantasía, creo-_** El demonio corrigió amablemente, mirando con curiosidad el fragmento. -No es una memoria. Las mentes de las mujeres están tan llenas de fantasías. Es absurdo, la verdad, pero, de nuevo, son diferentes criaturas...-

-Respóndeme!- Alucard insistió con un gruñido. El demonio se torció en sombras, una extraña visión de ver. Se entretejió entre los recuerdos flotantes antes de responder, su voz, haciendo eco de un auge en el espacio infinito.

**_-Bueno, si fuéramos a sumergirnos en estas memorias, aquellos que ella reprime, entonces vamos a encontrar la respuesta. Pero…- _**añadió, deslizándose en una memoria y ser expulsado de nuevo, casi al instante -lo ha mantenido detrás de paredes, y allí se quedarán. Al igual que tu- lo dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Oh, enserio- Alucard observó una memoria de un hombre rubio en un uniforme de policía. Lo más probable es que era el padre de la chica Policía, ella le había dicho una vez que había sido policía para honrar su memoria.

**_-Sí-_** respondió el demonio, convirtiéndose en un gato curioso a curvarse alrededor de de su acogida botas. **_-La mujer nazi lo vio, por supuesto, y también lo hizo el niño gato. Pero ahora sus paredes son gruesas, ha tenido muchos años para fortalecerlos-_** El empujo una memoria de Pip Bernadotte en un concurso de comer pastel. -Ni siquiera el capitán tiene acceso a ellos. Ella podría compartirlos con…-

**-****_Hola!-_** ella ronroneó.

Alucard se volteo y vio una figura oscura salir de un fragmento de la memoria, lo miraba fríamente antes de deslizarse por el aire a la tierra y tomo forma en un gato también. Los dos demonios en círculos entre sí, llegando a ser casi irreconocibles. Entonces, una voz altiva lleno el espacio, era Seras y a la vez no. Era cursi y segura de sí misma, a diferencia de la chica en la realidad.

**-¿Qué ****_están haciendo aquí?-_** les preguntó fríamente, ojos carmesí mirando a su propio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; el no debía escuchar a otro demonio! Era como escuchar el alma de otra persona y hablar con usted! Había oído rumores de otros vampiros hacerlo, entre compañeros. Era una especie de caricia amorosa entre dos almas. Pero para alguien tan lejano como él a Seras es muy, muy mal.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que no debería estar aquí sin su permiso. Estas fueron sus recuerdos, y si ella se había infiltrado en su mente, él estaría muy enojado. Eran más los pensamientos de su demonio que los suyos, y para cualquier otra persona a la que podrían haber importado menos. Pero esto era Seras_, _y por mucho que él quería quedarse sus sombras estaban trabajando en contra de él, empujándolo hacia atrás por donde vino.

**_-Largo!-_** El demonio les gruño, empujándolo hasta que despertó en su silla con un sobresalto.

**-****_¡Idiota! tonto sangriento!-_** El demonio está más agitado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, y él sintió que su cuerpo reacciono a los temblores en su voz. Su corazón se sentía como si necesitara ser libre lejos del pecho, y de pronto sintió como si hubiera corrido durante días, semanas, incluso, llegar lo más lejos de este lugar como sea posible.

-¿Que pasó!?- le pregunto, respirando con dificultad. El demonio hizo una pausa, retorciéndose frenético, acobardarse casi con miedo en el fondo de su mente.

**_-No debíamos estar allí. Eso es territorio de... deberíamos haber esperado hasta que hubiéramos ganado, antes de hacer lo que hicimos-_** Pero era tan curioso como él era, y ahora habían hecho algún tipo de error. Alucard esperó a que el demonio explique más, pero era obstinadamente en silencio sobre el tema. **-****_Me pregunto si va a decirle de nosotros-_**

-¿A quién le importa?- Alucard respondió con desdén. Se sirvió una copa de vino. -Además de ti-

**_-Deberías!-_** El gruñó. -_Esto puede afectar nuestras posibilidades-_ Alucard bebió de un trago, tratando de calmar la calentura que sentía en el pecho.

-¿Nuestras posibilidades?- preguntó desinteresadamente, pulió el lado del cristal con el pulgar mientras consideraba el líquido chapoteando dentro. El demonio rugió de ira, se sentó con la espalda recta, los pelos de la nuca se levanto en respuesta a la frustración y la ansiedad del ser.

**_-Nuestras posibilidades con Seras!-_** Gruño, y él inconscientemente se frotó el cuello mientras lentamente se acomodó en la silla. Su demonio se arremolinaba en forma en la habitación y se estrello con fuerza en el lado del trono.

-Cálmate!- Alucard gruñó. El demonio tomó en su sombra, a dar vueltas por la habitación por el suelo y las paredes, tirando de su cabello. –Y te quejas de mí_\- _La sombra se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, y aunque no tenía un rostro podía imaginar la expresión torcida en sus características familiares.

**_-¿Te das cuenta? no importa lo que ágamos, al final ella tiene que elegir-_** dijo rotundamente.

-¿Crees que _no_ me _va a_ elegir?¿qué quieres decir- El demonio desapareció, las sombras disolvieron como ondas en un estanque.

**_-No hemos contribuido a nuestras posibilidades-_** respondió con sencillez. **-****_A partir de ahora, debemos estar en nuestro mejor _****comportamiento-**

-¿Cómo crees que lo aremos?- rió oscuramente. -Yo, realmente, no tengo ningún tipo de comportamiento que ella consideraría "mejor comportamiento", creo- El demonio permaneció en silencio, y por una vez tenía un nudo en el estómago. -¿Y bien?-

Pero él nunca recibió una respuesta.

* * *

Seras despertó, sentada en su pequeña mesa. Se había quedado dormida en el, después de las evaluaciones de la noche anterior, y ahora su cuello estaba dolorido. Su demonio era un hervidero con rabia en su mente y ella negó con la cabeza, frotándose los ojos.

-¿Que te pasa?- murmuró ella, bostezando y tirando de sus poderes hasta que pudo mirar las luces sin entrecerrar los ojos automáticamente. El demonio no respondió de inmediato, en lugar mezclo maldiciones con despotricando y furiosa.

**_-De todo lo sangriento inconcebible, molesto, completamente_********_grosero, vulgar...! Es un bastardo!-_** finalmente gritó en su mente, haciendo una mueca de dolor con el fuerte ruido.

-¿Qué paso?- Seras gimió, frotándose las sienes. Era demasiado temprano en la noche para hacer frente a su demonio y sus peculiaridades. Una criada debe haber limpiado la mesa y roció con algo más que será para muebles nuevos.

**-¡Uf! ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo!-** ella gritó, moviéndose hacia el espejo y mirar en la habitación con una mirada iracunda. **_-No puedo creer que seas tan ignorante a la...la farsa que ha creado en nosotras!-_**

-¿Q-qué?- Seras miró fijamente al espejo. El demonio arrugó su nariz y sacudió su cabeza.

**_-Tuve que proteger tu cabeza!-_** gritó fuera de sí de rabia. **_-Él podría haber ido a cualquier lugar que quisiera, y ver todo! ¿Quieres que sepa toda nuestra historia, nuestros deseos, todo?-_**

-¿Quien?- El demonio envanecio, visiblemente alterada mas allá de las palabras. Se abrió la boca por un momento antes de señalar en el pasillo, en silencio echando humo. Seras siguió su dedo para ver que estaba apuntando en la dirección a las cámaras de Alucard. Se frotó los ojos de nuevo, limpiándose la cara y algunas babas. Ella frotó la boca en su cuello y suspiró. -No veo cuál es el problema, lo siento. Ha visto mi mente antes-

**_-Antes!, Antes de que el vinculo se cortara! Ese es el problema, boba!-_** Seras frunció el ceño.

-No hablare contigo hasta que te hayas calmado un poco- proclamó, y el demonio gruñó en respuesta. -Voy a tomar una ducha. Te quedas aquí, cuando vuelva, hablaremos como la gente normal- Ella se levantó y abrió la puerta del baño, sin miramientos, sin una respuesta del demonio a fuera, cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

Se quitó su uniforme y abrió la ducha, dejando que se caliente hasta donde pueda. A pesar de que ella podía soportar debajo del chorro de agua hirviendo, aun no estaba caliente, quería quemarse la piel, pero nunca lo consiguió tan caliente como ella deseaba que podría ser. Ella entro a la ducha y dejó que su cuello se masaje por el cabezal de la ducha con chorros de agua. Ella gimió y se frotó el músculo tenso, tratando de llegar a aflojar aún más.

Seras se enjabonó y enjuagó antes de limpiar el pelo. Lavar y acondicionar las hebras rubias, tomó un peine y desenredando a través de la húmeda, lío jabonoso. Desenredando suavemente los enriados, hizo su pelo suave como la seda antes de enjuagarlo. Finalmente no tenía nada más que hacer y de mala gana cerró la canilla, saliendo de la ducha.

Incluso con el vapor ondulando por el techo, el frío húmedo de su cuarto de baño del sótano se filtraba a través de las paredes de piedra, y se deslizó a través de las grietas en el suelo de cemento, haciéndola sentir miserable. ¡Si tan solo podría secarse en la luz del sol!. Buscó los recuerdos de su juventud, tumbada al lado de la pileta en su traje de baño y secándose con los rayos cálidos del sol, mientras que su padre y su madre charlaban debajo del árbol de castaño de indias.

Pero Seras nunca más estaría en el rayo del sol, a menos que quisiera morir. Podía sentarse debajo de un árbol de castaño de indias, pero en lugar de escuchar la risa de su madre sólo escucharía el viento soplar, vacío entre las hojas. Ella nunca podría disfrutar de la sensación de la piel besada por el sol, o la picadura apenas incómoda de una quemadura leve. Era todo o nada, ahora; ser quemada a cenizas o quedarse en casa. La idea la hizo deprimirse.

Seras envolvió una toalla alrededor de su pelo, agarro su bata de baño más pequeño de un gancho que cuelga encima del conducto de la lavandería, y caminó hacia el dormitorio de nuevo con un suspiro. Se suponía que tenía que salir a buscar a los hombres posibles hoy, pero, de repente, ella realmente no quería. No se había sentido tan mal en mucho tiempo; no desde que era un ser humano, eso seguro.

Su demonio también estaba en un estado de ánimo melancólico, parecía. Su ira a fuego lento. Se acurrucó en un rincón del espejo, mirándola también sombríamente a hacer pucheros, incluso, se la observó mientras ella se sentó de nuevo, poniendo su cabeza en una mano y el cumplimiento de su malhumorada mirada.

-¿Estás lista para hablar?- -preguntó, y resopló antes de sentarse y hacer la mímica de Seras.

**_-¿Estás lista para escuchar?-_** ella respondió mordazmente. Seras frunció los labios y se enderezó. **_-¿Te das cuenta de que nuestra psique se vio comprometida? se infiltró, metiendo sus dedos sucios enguantados-_**

-Si hizo algo, él no hizo nada fuera de lugar- Seras contrarresto. -Mi mente está muy bien- El demonio sacudió su cabeza con exasperación.

**_-Pero es el principio-_** ella suspiró, tratando de hacerle entender. **_-Él no tenía derecho a infringir en nuestros pensamientos personales. Tal vez cuando compartimos mentes, pero no ahora. Debemos ser un completo desconocida para él, en cuanto a...-_** se detuvo, arrugando la cara en un esfuerzo por encontrar el término adecuado **_–los asuntos íntimos-_** Seras hizo una mueca.

-No somos íntimos- dijo Seras, más por la broma de la misma. El demonio parecía molesta y luego se trasladó fuera de la abertura del espejo, y Seras se adelanto. -No seas tan sombría!- ella le llamó la atención después. -Su estado de ánimo me hace sentir deprimida- No hubo respuesta, pero sabía que el demonio esta melancólica, fuera de la vista, enojada porque ella no estaba tomando tan seriamente como lo que era. Era incluso ¿algo para tomar en serio? Finalmente se rindió con un gemido. -Bien, bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?-

**_-Ve y reclama que se disculpe!-_** Fue la respuesta. Seras se rió en voz alta.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer que él se disculpe? ¿Recuerdas de quién estamos hablando, verdad? Si no va a pedir disculpas por cosas que ocurrieron hace siglos, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a sentir, lo suficiente, remordimiento por lo sucedido mientras yo dormía?- El demonio volvió al espejo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

**_-Él tiene que hacerlo!-_** Declaró. Seras arqueó una ceja imperiosamente y fulminó con pleno fervor. **_-Mira, stupi…-_**

-¡Hey!- Seras exclamó ofendida -No me llames estúpida sólo porque tomas su intrusión más severamente que yo!-

**_-Muy bien-_** El demonio reconoció. **_-Entonces eres una tonta-_** Seras abrió la boca para protestar, y la cortó. **_-Escúchame, si él no puede doblar su orgullo maldito para hacer las paces por estar en un lugar que no debería ¿cómo supones que vas a disputar con todos esos otros hombres ahí fuera?- _**le preguntó, señalando en la dirección general del mundo exterior.

-Bueno...- Seras vaciló, rascándose la línea del pelo debajo de la toalla. El demonio frunció el ceño.

**_-Él no puede. Él tiene que estar dispuesto a hacer concesiones contigo. Así es como funciona todo esto, ya sabes-_**

-¿Qué cosa?-

**_-El matrimonio, el amor, el compañerismo, como quieras llamarlo -_**El demonio se encogió de hombros. **_-Es todo lo mismo-_**

-El matrimonio no es lo mismo que el amor- Seras protestó. -Uno puede casarse con alguien que no ama. La gente lo hace todo el tiempo-

**_-La gente lo hace-_** El demonio concordó **_-pero no los vampiros. Quienquiera que elijas, vas a terminaras amándolo. Entonces, es sólo una cuestión de como quieras llamarlo-_** Seras rodeo los ojos.

-No veo cómo puede ser eso- murmuró.

**_-No es para que veas. Ahora no, pero pronto-_** ella ronroneó, una luz más oscura que brilla en sus ojos. **_-Ten paciencia, cariño-_** Seras desvió la mirada, incómoda. No le gustaba la expresión en el rostro del demonio. Era una parte de ella que no le gusta ver, una parte que era un poco como los vampiros sangrientos que cayeron bajo la cuchilla y balas de Hellsing. La mirada en sus ojos se correspondía con la mirada que se retorcía las funciones del demonio, volviendo la cara familiar en algo aterrador.

-Así que...eh, vamos a ir allí y enfrentarlo, ¿eh?- ella dijo en voz alta, tratando de disipar su inquietud. El demonio estaba tranquilo, pero cuando se volvió hacia el espejo que había regresado de nuevo a su mueca altiva normal.

**_-No seas blandengue como normalmente lo eres-_** fue todo lo que dijo. Seras esperó hasta que salió del espejo y tomó su lugar "adecuado", como su sombra, esta vez una mujer normal en lugar de un animal_._

**_-Bien, tú diriges el camino, entonces-_** La sombra se encogió de hombros y dio un paso adelante, Seras la siguió detrás, mientras se abrían camino hacia las cámaras inferiores del sótano.

* * *

Se detuvo en la puerta de su despacho, su mano a punto de golpear. Se mordió el labio y miró al techo, de repente deseando que alguien o algo iba a pasar para que ella no tuviera que pasar por esto. Su demonio estaba presionando en su mente, incitándola a entrar y decirlo de una vez.

No estaba sola sobre la sustancia mental, lo sabía. Y ella entendió lo que significaba que su demonio, asegurando su propia intimidad. Ella sabía que Alucard había que decirle que no podía irrumpir en su vida personal y de la psique, y sabía que tenía que comprender que también. No estaría bien que sólo decirlo y tenerlo en desacuerdo, o no entiende.

Y no estaría de acuerdo. Ella estaba segura de ello. Él no toma a la ligera el hecho de que tenía que obedecer las órdenes; por supuesto, él obedeció Sir Integra, pero eso fue sólo porque él tenía que hacerlo! ¿Y quién era ella para decirle que no podía hacer algo? ¿Por qué, hace apenas dos noches ella seguía siendo su siervo, y compartieron un vinculo!

Sin embargo, ella sabía que su demonio sólo estaba tratando de ayudarla. Seras no sabía mucho acerca de la cultura de vampiros, aunque tan antigua como ella. Seras todavía era un niña, en comparación con algunos vampiros que habían vivido incontables vidas, hasta ahora. Alucard era muy, muy viejo. Él era probablemente uno de los vampiros más antiguos aún con vida. El pensamiento era asombroso.

Pero mientras Seras, era todavía un novato, ella sabía que su demonio era una criatura de edad, que sabía más sobre el universo que ella, a su manera. Seras sabía que ella sabía más de lo que estaba pasando que ella, y Seras sabía que debe confiar en su juicio en estos asuntos. Además de eso, ella sabía lo suficiente acerca de la cultura de vampiros para saber que cuando se obtiene la independencia, había ciertas cosas que cambiaron. Seras tenía derecho a su intimidad, ahora. Antes, ella era su sirviente y lo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Ahora, Seras se había ganado ese privilegio.

Seras sabía que el no debería haber hurgando en su mente. Ella sabía que la forma en que actuó ayer por la noche estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Sabía que no le gustaba el hecho de que todavía la obligue, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que se fuera. Y sabía, por encima de todas las cosas, tenía que decirle todo esto, y hacerle entender exactamente cuál es el límite. De lo contrario, él la pasaría por encima.

Sin embargo, algo sobre él la hizo dudar y pensar. Una parte de ella le gusta el hecho de que Alucard se había infiltrado en su mente; a ella le gustaba la idea de que él quería saber más sobre ella y lo que pensaba. Le gustaba que él pareciera ser incapaz de mantener sus manos fuera de ella. A ella le gustaba que él la deseara, de alguna manera. Hacía que su corazón aleteara en su pecho, de una manera que no lo había hecho desde que había dejado de latir hace tantos años.

**"****¿Estás segura?"** preguntó ella, lamiéndose los labios. El demonio suspiró con exasperación en su mente.

**_-Si no puedes hacerlo, déjame hablar-_** respondió con firmeza **_-Voy a ser más dura que tú, pero apuesto a que me sale el mensaje mejor-_** Seras negó con la cabeza. Es la última cosa que necesitaba, que su demonio tome el control completo. Estaba segura de que acabaría incitando a Alucard en una pelea.

**_"_****_No, no creo que esa sea la mejor idea"_** Seras murmuró, tragando saliva. **_"Sólo me meterás en problemas y luego escabullirte, dejándome salir de la situación por mí misma"_** Sintió que el demonio considero las palabras con diversión, mientras cerraba los ojos. Tenía que hacer esto, no importa cuánto se agitaba su corazón. Hasta que ella lo hizo, no habría nada más que luchar. Se armó de valor, tratando de aprovechar su furia interna.

En ella no despertó suficiente furia, pero su demonio tenía más que suficiente para ambas. Al pensar en lo que había hecho, sintió la ira y la frustración de la criatura en su mente, y ella golpeo en el lugar. Logro llegar lo suficientemente irritada cuando abrió los ojos. Seras omitió por completo llamar y abrió la puerta, caminando en la habitación con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Alucard estaba sentado en su silla, mirando desanimado la copa de vino en la mano. En la conmoción causada por la pesada puerta golpearse contra la pared de piedra, mirando hacia adelante con una expresión de sorpresa. Tal vez estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que ella no llamo antes, o puede haber sido que él se sorprendió al verla después de lo ocurrido ayer. Seras no le importaba; ella ya estaba en una adrenalina alta de la rabia del demonio.

-Tú...tú...- Empezó Seras, señalándolo mientras trataba de llegar a los términos adecuados. No ayudaba que el demonio estaba gritando insultos en su mente, que conseguiría que la mate si ella lo decía en voz alta. Finalmente, ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fríamente como pudo. -Estoy muy enojada y harta de ti!- aseveró.

**_-¿Eso es, realmente, todo lo que _****tienes?!-** El demonio aulló. Seras olfateó mientras permanecía de pie con valentía ante la mirada de Alucard. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras él la examinó de pies a cabeza lentamente. Finalmente, entrelazó los dedos y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó en un tono aburrido, como si estuviera por debajo de él y no vale la pena su tiempo. Eso hacía que se sintiera más furiosa. Se aclaró la garganta y señaló acusadoramente a él de nuevo.

-Tienes que disculparte, por lo que hiciste ayer por la noche, por haber entrado en mi mente cuando estaba durmiendo; mi demonio me dijo que estabas donde no corresponde, creo que debes disculparte, porque sabías que…-

-No me importa- el la interrumpió con frialdad. Seras vaciló, con la boca abierta, mientras trataba de pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Su ira se volvió inmediatamente un dolor y ella sintió un nudo que comienza a crecer en su garganta.

-Bueno- comenzó ella, tratando de pensar en la manera correcta de terminar el encuentro a su favor antes de salir corriendo. Su demonio se retorcía de rabia en su mente, casi impía con la ira pura que estaba emitiendo, ya que arrastra constante sus dientes de forma audible.

**_-Eso es todo!-_** hervía, y Seras sentía tan extraña_. _Nunca se había sentido antes, pero se dio cuenta de lo que era la hora de que ocurriera. El demonio estaba empujando literalmente su alma a un lado, tratando de tomar las riendas de su cuerpo en lugar de yacer en el fondo de su mente como lo hacía normalmente.

**"Qué estás haciendo?!"** Seras gritó mentalmente, sintiendo una combinación de terror y confusión.

**_-Estás siendo_****suave****_-_** silbó. Seras luchó para recuperar el control. Su tono se volvió tranquilizador **_-No te voy a meter en problemas, te lo prometo. Hay que hacerlo de esta manera, o nunca nos respetara y nos pasara por encima-_**

**_"Pero, pero"_**

**_-Si no funciona-_** el demonio continuó, sin dejar de calmarla con su tono suave **-****_te prometo que nunca voy a intentarlo de nuevo. Pero tiene que comprender-_** Seras hiso una pausa y luego retrocedió tentativamente hacia un lado, dejando que el demonio se haga cargo mientras que todavía está tratando de mantener un cierto control. Si la situación salía mal, quería ser capaz de volver en el asiento del conductor, por así decirlo.

-Me importa una mierda si no te importa- Seras oyó que era su voz, y las palabras salieron de su boca, pero no eran sus pensamientos. ¿Es así como mi demonio siente todo el tiempo? Era tan extraño ver y sentir todo lo que sucede sin tener el control de sus propias acciones o de su voz. Su mano agarró un puñado de su camisa y tiró de él, mirándolo como un matón en un patio de la escuela.

-Escucha y escucha bien- continuó el demonio, oyó la diferencia reveladora en el discurso y las imposiciones que la criatura dio a su voz. ¿Se dio cuenta Alucard de la diferencia? Fue sin duda sorprendido por su descaro, por lo menos, no la había lanzado a una pared por atreverse a poner una mano sobre él; de hecho, parecía bastante aturdido, o al menos desconcertado por su abrupto cambio en el comportamiento.

-Has estado husmeando alrededor de mi cabeza donde no perteneces, y que me condenen si dejo que un macho de poca cultura como tú en mi mente, de nuevo- dijo el demonio, con la voz de un gruñido en la garganta de Seras -No me importa si eres un conde o un puto rey, o cómo diablos te guste llamarte a sí mismo ahora-

-En lo que a mí respecta_, _si no te importa_\- _ella ladró_, _tirando de su camisa y la flexión inferior hasta que estuvieron cara a cara_ –_entonces_, _no tiene sentido tratar de meterse en mis pantalones. Averigua donde quieres ir, y lo que quieres hacer, porque me has de ser un obstáculo en mi camino ahora mismo. Y no voy a dudar en ir a cualquier extremo para asegurarme de que su culo se queda fuera de mi camino, incluso si tengo que consultar a los poderes superiores. _Capisce? -_

Los ojos de Alucard, que habían ido reduciendo más y más a lo largo de toda la diatriba, ahora brillaban con una luz infernal. Seras vio reflejada en ellos, su cara era una máscara de fría indiferencia y asco. Luego se levantó de repente, su mano agarrando su muñeca dolorosamente. Ella se quedó sin aliento en su mente, pero el demonio no emitió ningún sonido. Ella miró la piel con moretones, y escuchó a los huesos agrietándose.

-Quita tus sucias manos de encima, hombre- le ordenó. La boca de Alucard se torció en una mueca y Seras gritó mientras él hacia precio en su muñeca, y sus huesos se quebraron bajo la presión. El demonio todavía no emitió ningún sonido, pero la pierna de Seras se movió y ella pateó las piernas por debajo de él, empujándolo hacia atrás en el asiento. -Yo dije: bájame_-_

Alucard hizo ademán de hablar, pero el demonio continuó como si no lo vio. -Es mejor que te acostumbres a recibir órdenes, si quieres intentar buscarme_._ Yo no juego como mi sonrisa tonta pequeña hostia. Yo sólo quiero que seas consciente de ello. Si querías una linda mascota, ve a encontrar una puta dispuesta y salta sus huesos en su lugar-

Seras gemía en su mente, deseando que pudiera acariciar su muñeca rota. Ella acaba de recuperar su brazo hace dos días, y ahora estaba roto! Ella podía despellejar a su demonio vivo, si tuviera un cuerpo propio! El demonio ronroneó suavemente a ella, pero Seras no le importaba. Es evidente que no había funcionado en Alucard y le había hecho daño, ahora tenía que curar sus huesos rotos. Ella esperaba sinceramente en ser una verdadera criatura de la noche, que su cuerpo se cure más rápido que antes.

Ella se sacudió sus pensamientos por una leve risa. Vio los hombros de Alucard temblando, y no hizo ningún movimiento para salir de la silla. Estaba confundido. ¿No era esta la parte donde él estaba furioso con ella, y la rasgaba miembro a miembro? Lo había hecho a un sinnúmero de otras personas. Ella no fue la excepción a la regla, le había faltó el respeto, lo derivo al suelo, lo maldijo y le dio de baja como si su historia pasada no había significado nada. Bueno, su demonio lo hizo.

Esperó a que sus perros la comieran viva, o para que él llame a sus familiares para torturarla y mutilarla. Tal vez podría tener piedad de ella y pegarle un tiro en el corazón con su arma, antes de pararse sobre ella y hacer algunos comentarios burlones sobre cómo ella tenía que morir dos veces de la misma manera. Pero él se sentó allí y se rió entre dientes, como si estuviera muy divertido por alguna broma que acababa de decir. El demonio mantenía su aire de calma y Seras estaba contenta por una vez. Había tomado asiento delantero y mantenía su aspecto exterior constante.

-Chica Policía- se rió oscuramente. Él la miró, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el deseo de ardor en los ojos. -No...Ahora es el momento perfecto para llamarte Seras Victoria- corrigió él, su voz acariciando el nombre de una manera que hizo que su corazón aletee de nuevo. -¿Esto es lo que tenía en mente cuando te cree? Este fuego, esta pasión ¿dónde lo has escondido?- Seras estaba asombrada. Ella había esperado que Alucard este en una furia asesina debido a las duras palabras de su demonio. Pero él estaba orgulloso y complacido por ello en su lugar !¿Qué demonios ?!

-¿No te gustaría saber?- El demonio respondió con sarcasmo, mirándolo a él sentado en la silla mientras seguía riendo. Su mano, la que no fue arruinada por una fractura en la muñeca, la enredo en su cabello. Seras observaba con fascinación como el demonio tiró de los cortos cabellos, forzando la cabeza hacia atrás. Alucard dejó de reír, pero la mirada de alegría pura seguía en su rostro.

-Discúlpate- Ella ordenó, ni rastro de dolor o el humor en su voz. La sonrisa se mantuvo, pero cuando sus dedos se apretaron amenazadoramente en su cabello se desvaneció junto con la risita, y él la miró pensativamente.

-No entré en tu mente la noche anterior a propósito- dijo finalmente. -En cuanto a lo que sucedió antes no me arrepiento, ni ninguna intención de expresarlas- Seras se burlaba; si eso era lo que él consideraba una disculpa apropiada, entonces tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Su demonio todavía estaba en control, y dejo su pelo, las manos colgando a los lados. Sintió las manos de el en los muslos, pero el demonio no hizo ningún movimiento para quitar sus dedos de encima -Ven y siéntate conmigo un rato, Seras- ofreció, con una extraña luz en sus ojos.

-No- respondió fríamente. -Yo no creo que lo haga- Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Alucard. -Tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes- Seras quería añadir que ella lo vería más tarde, pero el demonio no tenía más que decir, al parecer. Salió de su despacho y regreso a su habitación y, para su inmensa sorpresa, el no la siguió. Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta e hizo su camino de regreso a la mesa. Por el momento, se dio cuenta que tenía el control de nuevo, en el espejo estaba su demonio riendo en su cabeza.

**_-¿Viste eso? Te dije que iba a funcionar!-_** Dijo con alegría, -**_Lo teníamos en la palma de nuestra mano! Eso es rico!-_**

-¿Lo teníamos!?- ella gritó. -Mi muñeca está rota, idiota!- El demonio se detuvo limpiando sus ojos

**_-No lo está-_** protestó. **_-Lo sostuve todavía. ¿Ves?-_** Seras levantó la mano, viendo que el demonio estaba en lo cierto. La muñeca había sanado, y ella gira sin ninguna dificultad. **_-Tu puede sanar tan rápido como Alucard ahora. Felicidades- _**se burló.

-Todavía me duele- Seras hiso puchero, y el demonio rodó sus ojos.

**_-¿Y? Alucard siente dolor cuando le disparan en conjunto, estoy segura-_** Se quebró el cuello, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza **_-No es un paseo por el parque para regenerar extremidades. Aun así, sus huesos se curan, pero no vayas buscando que te disparen-_**

-¿Por qué no me disparo?- Preguntó Seras, haciendo una mueca. –Tú has dicho lo suficiente para sellar el destino de alguien más- El demonio se rió de nuevo, pero era una risa amable.

**_-Porque él le gusto, tonta-_** Seras miró fijamente al espejo y el demonio sonrió con malicia. **_-Él es una persona tan dominante en tantos aspectos. Nunca se sabe, el podría disfrutar un papel de sumisión-_**

-Sí, claro- Seras arrastrando las palabras. El demonio se encogió de hombros.

**_-Ciertamente me parecía disfrutar insistiéndole. No estaba segura de si iba a funcionar, a mí misma-_** admitió. **_-Pero él no estaba respondiendo a mí gritos, utilizar la fuerza de manera física fue el siguiente paso. Yo lo sabía-_** agregó con complicidad **_-si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que él responda, para demostrar que era lo suficientemente interesado en lo que fue diciendo o haciendo, yo podría atraparlo. Y luego, hay que dejarlo plantado. Esa es la única manera de asegurarse de que volverá-_**

Ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo como una loca **_-¿Lo ves? Funcionó-_**

Gracias por leer

saludos


	9. Chapter 9 Vision de la Luna

**Capitulo 9 Visión de la Luna**

Seras, cuando era un ser humano, no le gustaban las fiestas. Siempre se sentía incómoda; incluso si hubiera sido invitada se sentía como si fuera una intrusa, alguien que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Ella nunca se sintió parte de eso. Ella no había crecido con los elegantes enseñanzas que Sir Integra tenía; la mujer de más edad siempre supo mezclarse y hacer pequeñas charlas con los demás, mientras que Seras siempre se sintió incómoda haciendo lo mismo.

Y ahora, como un vampiro, Seras todavía se sentía de la misma manera. La luna llena proyectaba su luz brillante fresca sobre la tierra, y convirtiendo la noche en una parodia de sombras lleno de días. Seras había sido invitada, a lo que el mensajero de pelo castaño había llamado "Mirar la luna", que aparentemente era el equivalente de vampiro social. El Aquelarre de Jack estaba haciendo una fiesta, y ella había sido invitada como invitado especial, cortesía de un mensajero que había mirado muy fuera de lugar, ensuciando el vestíbulo impecable del prado con sus pies descalzos sucios.

Caminaba entre los vampiros, su demonio en su forma de gato a la defensiva. Merodeando cerca de ella, sin atreverse a alejarse más de unos pocos pies de distancia por su ansiedad. La fiesta era una extraña mezcla de una fiesta en el jardín y con una especie de reunión familiar. Algunos de los vampiros que eran parte de la secta tenían viejos maestros o amigos en Inglaterra, y que había sido llamado a verlos mientras que el aquelarre aún tenía tierras en territorio de Londres.

Más de una vez había oído gritos de alegría, vio a vampiros saludarse con sus antiguos creadores, que miraban complacidos o a punto de alejarse, dependiendo de la relación que tuvieron con su ex Childe. Ella tuvo que ahogar su risa cuando Kira, una vampiresa que conocía sólo por asociación como una chica hiperactiva burbujeante, gritó y echó los brazos alrededor de un hombre, que vestía de traje con un abrigo, con una expresión severa. Había mirado tan sorprendido y confundido que Seras, que había estado cerca reprimió su risa.

-Zacarías! Te he extrañado mucho!- chilló, las puntas de sus tacones de aguja apenas rozaron el suelo polvoriento. El hombre se había congelado antes de recogerla de los hombros con firmeza. Él sacudió su abrigo antes de fruncir el ceño hacia ella.

-Compórtate!-gruñó, y ella se marchitó ligeramente en sus talones. Él suspiró, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirándolos (Seras, que había sido alertada por su demonio, con mucho tacto, con la vista gorda). -También te he extrañado, pero estamos con la nobleza y hay que comportarse como tal. Ahora, háblame de tus viajes- Ella se animó de nuevo y le apretó la mano enguantada entre la suya, lo arrastró a un lado y el comienzo de un cuento largo sin aliento.

Seras fue moviéndose, escuchando fragmentos de conversación, deteniéndose más de una vez para ser presentada al padre de éste, el mejor amigo de éste, el ex Childe de éste... Su cabeza le daba vueltas con nombres y rostros. Finalmente se las arregló para llegar a un árbol y suspiró al apoyarse.

-¿Abrumada, Chica Policía?-alarmada, saltó detrás de la sombra oscura entre las hojas a la luz de la luna, su demonio se puso a la ofensiva como un oso antes de volver a una zorra, al darse cuenta de que era sólo Alucard.

**_-Por supuesto que es sólo Alucard-_** su demonio comentó con obviedad. **–****_Nadie de_**_**aquí se atrevería a dirigirse a ti como "Chica Policía". Ellos ni siquiera se atreven a dirigirse por tu nombre-**_ Era _cierto.; _toda la noche había sido presentada como "Lady Victoria"; y se sabía de alguna manera, sin decirlo en voz alta, que ella estaba por encima de todos ellos en términos de sangre y nobleza. Evitaban cruzársela, pero además no parecían decir mucho.

Quizás tenían miedo de decir las cosas equivocadas; no importaba si lo hubieran dicho, era poco probable que Seras hubiese notado. Ella no fue criada en la nobleza; estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo diga lo que quisiera, sin importar si sus sentimientos fueron heridos o no. Es más que probable, que tenían más miedo de ofender a Alucard que a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- ella gruño, sorprendida por su asistencia. El no era un fiestero, igual que ella. Él era antisocial cuando llego; la mitad del tiempo, estaba segura de que sólo habló con ella porque era necesario para la vida cotidiana que se comunicaran. Bueno, hasta estos últimos días.

Entró en la luz de la luna, y la miró con una sonrisa divertida en la comisura de sus labios. Ella le devolvió la mirada desafiante, segura de que sus mejillas estaban brillando de color rosa en la noche, con su vergüenza por haber sido tomada por sorpresa. **"****_¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?" _**Le Preguntó a su demonio en la mortificación.

**_-Como iba a saberlo?!-_**Respondió sorprendida, pero ocultándolo mejor **-****_estoy ocupada tratando de mantener un registro de todos los demás_****-**Su demonio sólo era una sombra en la multitud_._ Serás frunció el ceño y el demonio lo olió, la zorra movía muy ligeramente la cola, ya que se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, y miró hacia otro lado con altivez a los demás que se mezclaban con la multitudes, ignorando a los intrusos de su soledad. Ella echó un vistazo al demonio de el que era un lobo indescriptible, sus orejas paradas, ya que descansó desinteresadamente a los pies de Alucard.

-Lo mismo que tú- dijo arrastrando las palabras, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras miraba hacia ella. -Fui invitado. Es de mala educación no presentarse, ya sabes- agregó burlonamente. Ella rodeo los ojos antes de que pudiera pensar mejor, y él frunció el ceño. -Te has vuelto muy irrespetuosa últimamente- gruñó en voz baja, pero ella lo escucho de todos modos.

-Demandarme- le espetó. -¿Desde cuándo te importa el respeto?- Su demonio se erizó ligeramente e hizo como si fuera a dar un paso adelante, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. **"****_¿Está preocupado por hacer una escena en una fiesta?"_** Pensó con incredulidad.

**_-Más como si él está preocupado de que la gente lo vea que no puede controlar a su propia ex _****Childe-** el demonio se rió**.-****_O, tal vez es otra cosa...-_** añadió en el último momento, con voz pensativa.

-Es una noche hermosa- ronroneó, evitando su pregunta descaradamente. -Y he tenido la intención de hablar con algunas personas, ya que estamos todos reunidos, pensé que sería mejor disparar a todos los pájaros de un tiro- Seras tarareó burlonamente, sin creer una palabra de lo que dijo.

-O tal vez, simplemente no podrías soportar la idea de que yo este por mi cuenta, rodeada de otros hombres- Para su sorpresa, él le dio una mirada desdeñosa, gruñendo ligeramente.

-Por el contrario- contestó. -Me importa poco-Seras resopló, y su demonio se convirtió en un gato que gruño antes deliberadamente se alejara. Seras se cruzó de brazos y se tragó una respuesta, no queriendo terminar la noche con un par de huesos rotos. Él podría dejarla ir por ser un poco grosera con él, pero incluso ella sabía que había límites, a lo que no iba a insistir.

**_"Tal vez, por eso es que me permite ser así en primer lugar; porque él sabe que yo sé cuándo es suficiente"_** Su demonio no contestó, todavía en algún lugar echando humo. Seras suspiró, sintiendo el ligero dolor que su comentario había causado a la parte posterior de su mente. Alucard miraba la fiesta, la luz de la luna se reflejo en su anteojo y lo cegó por un momento antes de girar su cabeza.

**_-Él va a lamentar haber dicho eso_****-** su demonio finalmente dijo en voz baja, y Seras descruzó los brazos, inconscientemente giro la cabeza en la dirección que se había ido. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Ella sintió su corazón y trató de dividir su atención entre Alucard y el demonio por igual.

**_"Oh, crece_****_de_****_una_****_vez_****"** Seras finalmente gritó irritada cuando se volvió de nuevo a Alucard. **"****_No es que no haya otras opciones"_** El demonio gimió y casi se lo calificó como una niña mimada, antes de decidirse a ignorarla por completo.

-Bueno- dijo dulcemente, sonriendo alegremente a él -si eso es lo que deseas, ¿qué tal si caminamos juntos? Estoy segura de que no te importaría presentarme algunas personas que usted conoce-Los ojos de Alucard brillaron con ira, pero no discutió, en su lugar le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Ella se alejó del árbol y se adentro de nuevo en la multitud.

Los vampiros se corrían de su camino mientras pasaban juntos a ellos, y Seras igualando su andar. Alucard llamó a un hombre con un peluquín, y él se detuvo, lo que permitió al hombre inclinarse profundamente antes de que empezaran a hablar de las deudas que algunos debían. Más bien fue aburrido, y Seras miraba, vagamente, a su alrededor, buscando algo interesante que ocurriera. Incluso los vampiros, era divertido de ver. Eran tan variados como lo seres humanos.

Ella lentamente se alejaba de su pequeño "grupo", hasta por completo, con la intención de encontrar a su demonio en la multitud. Ella fue detenida por una chica que había conocido un par de veces antes, y charlaron, Seras haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar los ojos amarillos oscuros que sólo se destacaron por su brillante pelo rosa de la chica.

Sintió la mirada de Alucard sobre ella, pero se negó a mirarlo, y en su lugar siguió su camino, llamando mentalmente a su demonio. No contestaba, y Seras sintió su frustración, que no estaba tan enojada con Alucard ahora. Ella suspiró y se dio por vencida y decidió que el demonio volvería cuando se sintiera capaz de hacerlo. Además, podría ser una buena idea caminar sin ella por un tiempo. Si veían un gato de piel de sombra y escupiendo cerdas, los vampiros en la fiesta pueden tener la impresión equivocada.

-Perdóneme, pero yo no pude evitar verte por allí- una voz la llamó, y Seras se giro para ver al hombre que había visto hace unos días, apoyado en la pared del invernadero. Él estaba solo, mirando, totalmente cómodo, como los otros vampiros iban de aquí para allá, mientras él se quedaba al margen. Ella hizo una pausa, deseando que su demonio estuviera allí para acurrucarse a sus pies. No ayudó mucho, pero la posición era buena si Seras tuvo que defenderse y el demonio tuvo que saltar para proteger sus órganos vitales.

Pero nunca había llegado a ninguna parte por jugar a lo seguro, ni como un ser humano y ciertamente no como un vampiro. Ella sonrió cortésmente y se dirigió hacia el hombre, observándolo cuidadosamente para cualquier signo de mala intención. Tenía que estar en guardia; guapo o no, este era un hombre extraño, y si él era capaz de dominarla antes de que llegara su demonio, entonces ella estaría en un mal lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que viste?-Seras pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona, asegurándose de que sus colmillos no estén en plena vista. Ella no quería parecer tan a la defensiva como realmente era; podría ofender a este hombre, quien a su propósito parecía una persona amable.

Inclinó la cabeza, una cicatriz larga en el lado de su cara fue iluminada por la luz de la luna, mientras que el resto estaba en la sombra. Sus ojos eran de un rojo anaranjado suave, que encajo muy bien con su piel aceitunada. Aparto su flequillo detrás de la oreja y se movió un poco.

-Vi que estabas con el Rey por allá, y los dos se parecían conocerse- respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia donde Alucard aún estaba, con el hombre con peluca. -Pero te alejaste de su conversación con bastante rapidez, y estuviste paseando tú sola-

-Ellos no decían nada que me interesara escuchar- Seras explicó, todavía en busca de su demonio con la mirada. Seras realmente se sentía expuesta sin ella a su lado. Ella se sorprendió de que sólo la había conocido durante tres décadas, ella era más dependiente del demonio, lo que había sido con cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Fue asombroso.

-Una dama tan joven como tú no debería estar sola- comentó en voz baja, y Seras no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, deseando que sus mejillas no se tiñan de rojo. El hombre se rió de ella, pero era un poco amable. -Dime, ¿cómo llegaste a conocer a Su Majestad?-

-Oh, él es mi padre- respondió ella rápidamente. -Y trabajamos juntos, pero nada más que eso- añadió cuando los ojos del hombre se ampliaron en el asombro. El hombre retrocedió unos pasos e hiso a Seras una profunda reverencia, el brazo sobre en la cintura y hacer una pequeña inclinación como Walter solía hacer, cuando aún estaba vivo.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, mi lady. Yo no tenía idea de que pertenecía a la nobleza de vampiros- pronunció, sus ojos mirando hacia el suelo. Su demonio, que hasta ese momento había sido un conejo saltarín, se agacho en la tierra, en la forma de un perro pequeño moviendo sumiso su cola, y ella negó con la cabeza moviendo sus manos.

-No, no lo hagas!- ella insistió, riendo nerviosamente. -Usted no tiene que inclinarse ante mí, yo realmente no soy el tipo de que le importe las inclinaciones, lo juro!- Su demonio, sintió su ansiedad y nerviosismo, llegó corriendo como un guepardo antes de deslizar alrededor de sus piernas y olfateando con curiosidad al aire. El demonio perro levantó la cabeza y, se rodearon el uno al otro con curiosidad.

-Como desees- le permitió enderezarse, como los dos demonios caminaban juntos. Seras suponía que estaban hablando, porque sentía la mente de su demonio que estaba en otra cosa aparte la de ella. Seras se acercó al hombre, poniendo la misma distancia entre ellos de nuevo, como ella lo miró con timidez.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Te recuerdo de cuando yo visite a Jack la otra noche, pero no tuve tiempo de conocerte correctamente-

-Me llamo Yoska, de los acantilados blancos- respondió con una sonrisa más pequeña. -Encantado de conocerte-

-Y-Yoska- Seras repitió, tratando de imitar al hombre. –Yoska- dijo de nuevo, esta vez de hacerlo bien. -El placer es mío- se rió cuando el le tomó la mano y se la besó, ella miro hacia otro lado por haber sonrojado. –Usted, em, usted no estaba aquí cuando visite el aquelarre la anteúltima vez-

-Tienes razón, yo no estaba- El soltó su mano y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa aún en sus labios. -Me uní al aquelarre el mes pasado. Durante muchos siglos he estado solo. Pero las circunstancias actuales...- Se cayó, sus ojos se endurecieron. Seras carraspeó educadamente, para traerlo de regreso de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, me alegro de que lo agás hecho. De lo contrario, tal vez nunca te hubiera conocido- dijo Seras dulcemente. Él sonrió y los ojos de ella fueron atraídos de nuevo a la cicatriz en su rostro. -¿Qué te paso?-le preguntó sin rodeos, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo irrespetuosa, y sus ojos se ancharon. -Oh, lo siento, no debí preguntar-

-No importa- declaró suavemente. -Me gusta hablar de eso, en realidad. De donde yo vengo, las cicatrices son trofeos de batallas ganadas- Señaló a la cara, su dedo trazando la cicatriz. -Me corté con un cuchillo, de la mano de mi propio hermano, no obstante. Él fue cegado por la rabia, por el asesinato de su hija, y ataqué cuando intentamos pararlo de ir tras el asesino y convirtiéndose en uno-

-guau- Seras levanto la mano y pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Se inclinó cortésmente y pasó los dedos por el borde de la cicatriz, sintiendo la vieja herida cuidadosamente. -¿Has conseguido detenerlo?-

-Si no lo hiciera, no lo consideraría un trofeo- se rió suavemente. -Cuando volvió en sí estaba muy apenado por lo que había hecho. En aquellos días no había medicina moderna, por supuesto. Yo podría haber muerto fácilmente de tal herida. Pero yo vivía, por el momento- Se frotó sobre su cuello, y Seras sabía que, como muchos otros, sintió el dolor fantasmal de la herida punzante en el cuello.

-¿Quién fue tu ...- hizo una pausa, preguntándose si eso también es demasiado personal. Los vampiros en general no les importa hablar de sus días como un vampiro siervo; era como un ser humano al recordar su infancia, con un sentido de cariño para los días pasados en el que todo era nuevo y sorprendente. Pero, también como seres humanos, a veces la cuestión era percibido al ser grosero si no conoces a la persona lo suficientemente bien. Sin embargo, a Yoska no parecía importarle.

-¿Mi creador?- terminó la frase por ella, y Seras asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica y mirar por encima de su cabeza antes de suspirar profundamente. -Su nombre era Eufrosina. Ella era una vampiresa griega, muy hermosa. Ella era como una segunda madre para mí-

-Suena encantadora- Seras comentó. -¿Todavía la ves, sigues en contacto?- Era una pregunta que a menudo hacían los vampiros que habían ganado su independencia y tomaron su propios camino en el mundo, dejando a sus antiguos amos o amas atrás. Era sinónimo de niños humanos que abandonan el nido, sus madres y padres les dicen adiós mientras que se apresuraran a buscar nuevos mundos.

Muchos vampiros, si no permanecen con sus creadores, se mantenían en contacto. Por lo general, hablaban de buscar a los vampiros más viejos cuando regresaban al país, o verlos en fiestas como la de esta noche. Era, en efecto, lo mismo que ver la familia de edad que no habías tenido contacto en muchos años, mientras que los humanos pueden pasar cinco o diez años y mas sin una visita, un vampiro puede pasar quinientos años. Yoska miró con tristeza el suelo, moviendo la cabeza.

-Se me informó hace unos cincuenta años que fue destruida en un incendio accidental, junto con algunos otros vampiros que también eran incapaces de escapar de las llamas. Estaba atrapada, tratando de salvar un Childe de la que ella solía llamar marido-

-¿Por qué no atravesaron gradualmente el fuego?- Seras jadeó, sus ojos muy abiertos. Yoska miró extrañado.

-El Childe no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para eso- respondió en un tono bajo. -No hay muchos vampiros que puedan hacerlo, a menos que sean de sangre Noble, o muy viejo-

-Oh...- Seras se sentía como una idiota. -Sólo pensé que... tal vez, podría haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para eso- Yoska sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

-Me temo que no. Ser de sangre Real, supongo que se puede...- Seras asintió y él asintió en la comprensión.

-Lo siento, yo no debí haber preguntado- dijo ella, dándole la espalda. Él la agarró del brazo y la giro, mirando suavemente a ella.

-No importa- le aseguró. -Fue un error. Tengo la creencia de que hay un más allá de esta vida, ella está allí también, y cuando por fin sea capaz de dormir por siempre yo me reuniré con mi querida señora. Creo que ella está allí, esperando junto a su hombre, y su Childe, que pereció con ella. Un día, voy a estar allí también-

-Eso es hermoso- Seras suspiro, una sonrisa en sus labios. -Eso es realmente precioso- Se quedaron en silencio, mirando a los grupos. Las personas estaban riendo y sonriendo, disfrutando de una noche bajo la luna. Sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella, pero no estaba segura quien podría ser. Alucard parecía estar enfrascado en una conversación, esta vez con un hombre y una mujer vestidos como salidos de un retrato del siglo 19. Entre ellos, una joven estaba de pie cortésmente, lo más probable sea la Childe del hombre.

**_"¿Quién nos está mirando?"_** Le preguntó a su demonio, que dejó al demonio de Yoska y volvió a ella como una loba. Buscando a su alrededor, con oídos alertas. **"****_¿Puedes decirme?"_**

**_-No, pero siento la mirada de alguien puesta en nosotras-_** El demonio se erizó ligeramente. Su demonio lo sintió también_._ Seras miró sutilmente al demonio del hombre, que había tomado la forma defensiva de un puercoespín, por extraño que parezca. Seras pensó que los puercoespines estaban a la defensiva; dañaban con sus púas, supuso.

**_"Mantente vigilando; Voy a seguir hablando como si no pasara nada, para despistarlos"_** Su demonio acepto en silencio y ella se volvió hacia Yoska, una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. El la miró inquieta, pero volvió su mirada lo suficientemente uniforme.

-Tan bonita como tú, me sorprende que no estés rodeada de hombres- dijo de pronto. Serás fue tomada con la guardia baja y lo miraba con incredulidad, antes de aclararse la garganta y mirando hacia la multitud.

-Ah, sí? Um, supongo que soy demasiado para ellos ¿te parece?- ella se rió torpemente. Se rió de buen humor y se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo hablar por ellos. Todavía no los conozco a todos ellos, lo suficiente como para decirlo. Pero...- él la miró con picardía. -Yo no creo que eres demasiado para mí_\- _Él arqueó una ceja y ella se mordió el labio.

**_"Oh, así que eso es lo que _****busca"** Su demonio escuchó su pensamiento y se echó a reír.

**_-Hazlo-_** Sentencio con firmeza y tranquilidad, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con los propios pensamientos de Seras. Podía verse a sí misma pasando los años, riendo y creciendo cerca de este hombre amable con las cicatrices entrecruzando su cuerpo y corriendo por su rostro.

-Bueno, que sin duda puede tratar de averiguarlo- Yoska se inclinó hacia adelante, pero antes de que Seras podía decidir si estaba tratando de besarla o no, otra voz resonó a su derecha.

-O! ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere un hombre como tú? Usted no puede manejar algo tan feroz. Encuentre a su compañero- Seras y Yoska se giraron al mismo tiempo y vieron a otro hombre de pie cerca de ellos, su demonio un tigre al acecho. Le sonrió a Seras, sus dientes blancos y perfectamente rectos.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Yoska, sus músculos se tensaron. El hombre no le hizo caso y se inclinó ante Seras, sus ojos escarlata sin dejar de mirarla. Fue construido como un dios griego, todo músculo bronceado y rostro anguloso con el pelo tan rubio que parecía que era blanco.

-¿Cómo lo hacéis, mi encantadora chica?- preguntó con un guiño, destellando otra sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada tener a alguien tan... cerca al invitarla a salir. Él no se acerco más, pero el demonio de él se acerco hacia la de ella, con valentía se sentó delante de ella.

-Estoy bien- Seras dijo con incertidumbre, con ganas de retroceder y avanzar hacia él al mismo tiempo. Él parecía agradable, al menos hasta ahora, y se le hacía agua en la boca de lo guapo que era, siempre una ventaja.

-Bueno, sería maravilloso_, _si usted permite que me quede por un tiempo. Yo he estado observándola toda la noche- agregó.

Seras se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que no eran los ojos de Alucard sobre ella, después de todo_. _Su corazón se hundió, pero empujó la sensación a un lado. Aquí tenía a dos hombres muy guapos que querían tratar de estar con ella, y lo único que podía pensar era en el único hombre que parecía desdeñar todo lo que tenía que ver con el ¿compromiso? De ninguna manera! No por ser rubia era estúpida!

**_-Oh, ¿verdad?-_** ella dijo con timidez, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Su demonio se rió en su cabeza. **-****_Me gusta_****-** dijo. **-****_Él es valiente. Vamos a añadir a la mezcla, ¿de acuerdo?-_**

**_"Ni siquiera sabemos cómo es su personalidad, aparte de que es un tipo muy seguro de sí mismo, con un cuerpo bien parecido. Él podría ser un completo idiota total"_** El demonio resopló.

**_-¿Crees que me dejaría llevar por una atracción? Deberías conocerme mejor que eso, niña tonta-_** Seras quería suspirar de resignación, pero no quería enviar un mensaje al hombre. En cambio, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano paraqué se acerque, mientras que dentro de ella todavía estaba reprendiendo a su demonio.

**_"¿El nombre "Alucard" te suena?"_** Seras gruñó, y el demonio gimió.

**_-Alucard no es un completo idiota. Incluso él tiene sus puntos redentores. Y este tipo es simplemente muy confiado. Él piensa que podría ser lo mejor y despertar su interés. Funcionó, ¿no?-_**

**_"Canjea puntos en mi culo. Tienes suerte que te soporto"_** le espetó, empujando el demonio fuera de su cabeza. El chico rubio se acerco y se arrodilló a sus pies y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Te tengo mi amor. Mi nombre es Jet, y soy, en todos los aspectos, su humilde servidor- Él apretó la mano en su frente, y ella la retiró después de un momento, la risa burbujeando detrás de sus labios.

-¿Jet?- ella se rió, preguntándose si era realmente su nombre. Había oído hablar de la gente que ponía nombres tontos como este a sus hijos, pero este chico ... ¿se dio a sí mismo ese nombre?. El hombre levantó la cabeza y asintió solemnemente, tratando de ponerse de pie, y casi cayó hacia atrás antes de estabilizarse a sí mismo en el suelo.

-Mi nombre completo es Jeffrey Norton, pero cuando yo era un ser humano mi hermanita no podía decir" Jeffrey". Solía decir "Jet-ty ", y así quedo Jet, desde que tenía cinco años- Todo lo que dijo sonó de verdad, y Seras no pudo evitar sonreír ante la historia.

-Eso es tan lindo- comentó ella. -Usted y su hermana deben ser muy unidos- La sonrisa de Jet se desvaneció un poco y él asintió con la cabeza, mirando y deprimiéndose un poco.

-Sí, éramos muy unidos, hasta que...- Se detuvo, señalando a su cuello. -De hecho, sé que es contra las reglas, pero cuando ella estaba en su lecho de muerte, me escabullí hasta llegar a ella- Seras no sabía que había reglas para ese tipo de cosas, pero no comentó sobre el tema.

Ella podía entender por qué tal vez era una mala idea dejar que cualquier familia que tuvieras supiera que todavía estabas en la tierra, y vivir como un vampiro. No obstante, aun así, parecía una regla bastante injusta. Trató de imaginar la vida como ahora, su madre y su padre siguieran vivos. Si era contra las reglas de hablar con ellos, ¿qué podía hacer? Verlos desde lejos. Sin importar lo mucho que le rompiera el corazón, estaba segura de que si hubieran estado vivos, habría hecho algo similar a lo que Jet había hecho.

-¿Lo hiciste?- Dijo Yoska, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. -¿Entiendes lo arriesgado que es?- Jet lo fulminó con la mirada soberbia, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí. Esto fue hace más de medio siglo, ya sabes. Yo era joven en ese entonces. Ella tenía demencia. Tuve cuidado con ella. Esperé hasta que la hora de visita allá terminado antes de escabullirme allí para verla. Ella se acordó de mí- admitió con una sonrisa triste. -Ella dijo mi nombre...ya sabes, nunca antes de ser un vampiro no me imagine a alguien de edad ser hermosa. Pero ellos lo son, y mi hermana, acostada allí con su piel arrugada y el pelo blanco...ella parecía un ángel-

-Yo no te culpo- dijo Seras apresuradamente. -Creo que estabas actuando por amor a tu hermana. No me puedo imaginar ver a mi familia envejecer y no ser capaz de compartir esa parte de la vida con ellos. Quiero decir, mis padres murieron cuando yo era una niña, así que no tenía a nadie cuando el me dio la vuelta, nadie más que mi amo **_"Tal vez yo crecí muy dependiente de _****él… ****_porque era todo lo que tenía"_**

**_-Tal vez él se volvió demasiado dependiente de ti, porque eres todo lo que tiene-_** su demonio murmuró filosóficamente. Los otros hombres asintieron y murmuraron con simpatía, y se estrecharon sus manos con condolencias.

-Al final, porque vivimos tanto tiempo, todos terminamos solos- Yoska señaló. -Pero es mejor para nosotros, para no volver a nuestras viejas vidas. Tenemos que aprender a vivir sin ellos- gruñó, mirando hacia Jet como el muchacho no era más que un cachorro para él. El joven no parecía darse cuenta, o no prestaba atención.

-Sí, eso es lo que dijo mi ama también. Ella venció el infierno para que yo baya. Ya vez- comenzó, y Seras rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era el tipo de historias de largo aliento. -Era uno de esos que se suponía que debía quemarse por ser una bruja, ¿en Salem? Bueno, yo no sé cómo diablos la catalogaron como una bruja, porque ella es una de las personas más piadosas que conozco. Y eso es mucho decir, de un vampiro-

-De hecho- Seras estuvo de acuerdo. La mayoría de los vampiros no estaban afiliados a ninguna religión o secta, aunque algunos creían en Dios y muchos creyeron en el más allá. Incluso Alucard creía en Dios y el Diablo, él simplemente no le importaba si iba al cielo, al infierno, o en algún lugar completamente distinto.

-Y además, ella es la clase que no respira antes de decidir si va contra las reglas o no. Aun así ella siempre me regaña sobre algo u otro- Hizo una pausa, y pensó. -Debo ir a verla pronto. Yo la echo de menos. Pero...- se acerca un poco más a Seras. -No quiero ir allí con las manos vacías. Me gustaría llevar una esposa bonita para mostrarle a ella-

-Bueno- Seras rió incómodamente, sin saber qué decir.

* * *

Y así fue, por el resto de la noche, con más hombres que se acercaban cada minuto. Ella se giraba y ay estaban ellos, a algunos de ellos estaban arrodilladlos, pero sobre todo ella aceptó, sólo por un poco de variedad. Incluso hubo una mujer que esperaba a Seras que tuviera que lanzarse, aunque ella lo hizo tan cordialmente como sea posible. Para cuando el amanecer estaba llegando estaba casi lista para terminar, tenía por lo menos una docena de aspirantes pululando a su alrededor, hablando y peleando entre sí sobre quién le llamaba la atención.

Seras nunca había tenido tantos hombres peleando por ella antes, y no sabía qué pensar. Su demonio estaba muy complacido, pero antes de que realmente pudiera comenzar a disfrutar de ello, todo salió mal.

Ella había estado riendo de Jet, que estaba sosteniendo en la palma de su mano un libro, que fue leído por otro hombre que acababa de terminar de leer para Seras. Todo era por diversión, pero Jet y el hombre, ambos trataban de superarse unos a otros en arte dramático, lo que hicieron una exhibición divertida. Ella se reía tan fuerte que resoplaba, con las manos sobre su cara para tratar de amortiguar los sonidos impropios de una dama, cuando una sombra se acerco a ellos.

-Chica Policía ¿qué estás haciendo_?- _Aún tratando de recuperar el aliento, se giro y se encontró cara a cara con Alucard, quien se inclino hacia ella con una mueca de enojo en su rostro. -Pensé que te quedarías conmigo, con el fin de conocer a algunas personas-

**_"Él honestamente, ¿acaba de notar mi ausencia?!"_** Seras pensó, completamente desconcertada.

**_-Lo dudo-_** su demonio contestó. **-****_Él sólo quería una excusa para disolver el grupo. Parece que tienes demasiada diversión-_** Seras frunció el ceño y se levantó de donde todos están sentados, alrededor de la pitonisa, que de repente parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Jet miró por encima de su hombro, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Yoska y otros pocos que eran los más antiguos del grupo, se levantaron y se inclinaron ante el rey. Los otros simplemente se miraban, sus rostros se mezclaron con el terror y el desconcierto.

-Me estaba riendo, obviamente- respondió ella, con voz fría. -Y me aburrí de ser ignorada, así que fui y encontré a alguien con quien hablar. Un montón de gente con quien hablar, en realidad- Hubo algunos jadeos, y Yoska la miro como si acabara de ver crecer una segunda cabeza. Jet casi se echó a reír, pero una mirada oscura en Alucard hizo que el sonido quede en sus labios.

-Sí, al parecer reunió un grupo de fans- Miró a los hombres que la rodeaban. -No tenía idea de que sus normas eran tan bajos_,_ Chica Policía- No pudo evitar el grito que se le escapó. Sus palabras apuñalaron su corazón como un cuchillo.

**_"Tan bajo, tan _****bajo"**; hizo eco en sus oídos. Su demonio temblaba de rabia, con ganas de atacar al demonio de el y rasgarlo en pedazos. Seras apretó los puños, sintiendo las garras lastimar la palmas de sus manos. Ella podía arrancarle los ojos. Sintió que sus colmillos pellizcaban el labio inferior. Ella podía morder su cuello y arrancar su garganta. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, el precursor de lágrimas calientes. Su demonio ronroneó con dulzura, pero no sirvió de nada. Eso fue tan cruel como él podría ser.

-Bueno- se atragantó, tragándose el sollozo que amenaza con abrirse camino hacia fuera -Es mejor que se aleje lo más lejos posible para que usted no tenga que estar asociado con nosotros, _Su _Alteza- Esto arrancó un gruñido de la garganta de el, un sonido que hizo que cada pelo que tenía se erice. Algunos de los hombres dieron un paso atrás.

-Tú siempre vas a estar asociada a mí. Una vez fuiste mía, y sólo mía. Me niego a dejar que estos gusanos patéticos tengan alguna conexión con usted, y a través de ti conmigo- Así que estaba avergonzado de ser visto con ella, si ella elegía uno de estos hombres. Ella sintió que su dolor pasó a ser una rabia ardiente y gritó de frustración.

-Yo ni siquiera he elegido a alguien!- dijo entre dientes, al darse cuenta de que todo el grupo quedo en silencio sepulcral. Sus mejillas ardían en la mortificación, mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo a todos en la fiesta mirando en su dirección. Todos miraron como si nunca habían visto nada igual, es probable que no hubiera tenido en cuenta que ella estaba desafiando abiertamente al propio Rey.

-No vas a elegir entre estos vampiros indignos- él ordeno. No tenía puestos los lentes. Y cuando hubo un pequeño murmullo de los hombres los miró, y con toda su fuerza grito. -¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- y los hombres de inmediato se dieron la vuelta y echaron a correr. Seras abrió la boca levemente y ella lo agarró del brazo y lo sacudió hacia ella.

-No les grites! No les puedes decir qué hacer!- Seras grito, sin saber de dónde las palabras vinieron. Fueron los pensamientos de su demonio, y ella lo vio como un oso de nuevo, gritando en silencio como una sombra y deslizándose hacia al lobo, que se agacho al suelo, las orejas hacia atrás mientras se preparaba para atacar, y con los colmillos descubiertos.

-Yo soy el rey!- gritó de nuevo. -Ellos me obedecerán, y te dejarán sola!-

-N..no- Seras jadeó de nuevo, como los ojos de Alucard se volvieron mortales. Se giró lentamente, mostrando que Jet seguía allí. Temblando, pero de pie. No obstante, sus ojos mostraban su terror absoluto, pero aún levanto su dedo y señaló a Seras. –Y...usted no puede d..decirle q..qué hacer, e..ella n..no es su sie…siervo!, e..ella puede elegir qui...quien quiere-

-No- Seras gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente. ¿Acaso Jet no se da cuenta que era su antiguo amo?! Iba a ser empalado en una rama de un árbol y quemarse por el sol! Sus palabras sellaron su destino!

-¿Qué dijiste, pequeño?- El tono de Alucard estaba tranquilo, casi amable. Una lenta sonrisa se extendía por su cara. Las personas en el grupo principal habían comenzado alejarse, las mujeres agarrando a sus hombres, maestros que empujaban a sus mujeres y childes detrás de ellos de manera protectora, las maestras ser protegidas por sus temerarios hombre o childes. Todos sabían, ya sea por instinto o de experiencia pasada, lo que venía después.

Yoska seguía en pie allí, pero había permanecido tranquilo durante todo el encuentro. Se quedó mirando a Seras, aparentemente a la espera de su reacción. Ella estaba inmóvil, no queriendo ver al joven payaso carismático, de ser torturado hasta la muerte por el hombre al que solía llamar su "amo".

-¡Detente!- ella gritó cuando el puño se acercó. Se quedó inmóvil en el aire y los ojos de Jet se centraron en ella, con el rostro todo colorado. Seras sintió que su cuerpo se movía hacia adelante, impulsado más por el miedo que cualquier voluntad que tenía. Empujó a Jet fuera del camino, al oír su gruñido cuando tropezó y rodó por el suelo, y ella se puso en su lugar. Una vez que ella estaba allí, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Su boca se abre y se cierra, y su mente buscando las palabras.

-Si los matas, yo…- Ella sacudido su cerebro, tratando de pensar en algo que fuese una amenaza para él. Era casi imposible de superar; ¿que tenía ella que podría utilizar como influencia? Entonces, como le entró el pánico, la respuesta vino a la mente, junto con una paz terrible que le daba ganas de llorar.

-Voy a dejarte y nunca volver- Era todo lo que tenía. Cualquiera que la escuchara sería la única cosa que el no permitiría. Él la miró, su sonrisa vacilante, antes de que él se riera con desdén.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes huir de mí? Yo podría seguirte hasta los confines de la tierra y arrastrarte al regreso- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Quiero decir, me iré a casa y matare a la gente hasta que Sir Integra me ataque y me mate con una bala en mi corazón. Me dolería menos de lo que acabas de decirme- añadió con rencor. -O voy a saltar en el fuego y abre desaparecido en diez minutos, o voy a estar aquí y esperar a que el sol me queme hasta volverme en cenizas-

La implicación real de lo que quería decir cayó en la cuenta, y se veía perdido. Su mano bajó y siguió mirándola a los ojos, y Seras se estremeció cuando la mirada de Alucard adquirió una extraña luz. Miraba con locura; afligido y loco! Ella dio un paso atrás, pero él la agarró del brazo superior, aplastando con fuerza el brazo. Ella gritó cuando el dolor floreció por su brazo, y luego gritó cuando fue recogida y arrojada.

* * *

Ella fue arrojada a las tinieblas, y su demonio corrió a la velocidad del rayo para cubrir su cuerpo. Ella lo oyó gruñir ya que llevó la peor parte de su caída; Seras sintió como aterrizó sobre una colchoneta suave, en lugar de que sus huesos se quiebren en el suelo frío.

Mirando a su alrededor y poniéndose de pie, se dio cuenta de que Alucard la había arrojado en su dormitorio. Se dio la vuelta en un círculo, con los ojos en busca de peligro ya que su demonio se adentró bajo sus ropas y le cubrió el cuerpo como una armadura. Si iba a venir en pos de ella con un golpe mortal, las sombras lo detendrían el tiempo suficiente para que ella se mueva fuera del camino (teóricamente, al menos).

-Todas ustedes, las mujeres, son iguales- dijo entre dientes, y ella se topó con él, e inmediatamente la arrojó en la dirección opuesta. Él estaba de tras de ella, sus ojos como carbón encendidos en la oscuridad. Ella no podía ver a su demonio en las sombras, y la suya gritaba a ella para hacer frente a él, pero a diferencia del otro día, era claro que tenía miedo también. Ellas habían conseguido presionarlo más allá de sus límites.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Seras se las arregló para chillar, tratando de llegar a su silla. Si pudiera poner la silla entre ellos, podría frenarlo el tiempo suficiente para planear algo y poder salir de allí, y llegar a Sir Integra. Pensó en el capitán que estaba debilitado; ¿iba a ser capaz de detener su ataque hacia a ella?

-En el momento que otro hombre aparece, estás corriendo a él. ¿Prefieres matarte que estar aquí?- Seras alcanzo el brazo de la silla y ponerse detrás de ella, pero Alucard la corrió y Seras gritó, corriendo a su alrededor de ella y el respaldo para otro lado mientras la seguía, la muerte en sus ojos.

-¡No!- protestó ella, buscando algún método para escapar. No había ninguna. La puerta estaba detrás de él, y no llegaría a la puerta a tiempo. Tenía miedo de darle la espalda. -Yo no quiero dejarte. Tú no me quieres!-

-No trates de revertir esto, Seras Victoria- el gruñó. Sus ojos brillantes cuando dijo su nombre completo. -Tú estás equivocada aquí, no yo- Ella balbuceó, tratando de encontrar algo para usar como arma. Ella estaba en plena defensiva, pero su mente estaba nublada por el pánico y el miedo de su demonio.

-Tu dijiste que no te importaba si hablaba con otros hombres!- acusó. Que finalmente encontró su voz. –Tú lo has dicho, y aquí estás haciendo lo contrario de lo que has dicho, otra vez! Eres... .Hipócrita!-

**-****_Contradictorio, es la palabra más correcta-_** su demonio aconsejó, demasiado tarde.

-¿Así que soy un hipócrita?- preguntó, en voz baja. Seras llego a la pared de piedra y extendió sus manos sobre ella, sus ojos se abrieron con el temor a lo que estaba por venir. El capitán, ni su demonio, podían detenerlo ahora. Era un loco, un sociópata...él estaba más allá que furioso con ella, y si ella iba a matarse, Alucard debe haber decidido hacerlo por ella. Cerró los ojos, haciendo círculos con su dedo contra la pared y con la esperanza de que el dolor pasara rápidamente para que ella pudiera caer inconsciente y morir.

-Dijiste que no te importaba...- susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas debajo de sus pestañas. No lloraría, lo iba intentar. No estaría bien que su último recuerdo de ella fuese su debilidad. Esperó al primer golpe por venir. Espero y espero. Hubo un sonido de ahogo, y ella abrió un ojo, curiosamente, antes de abrir el otro. Un nuevo pánico ahora en sus ojos.

-Alucard ?!- Él estaba tosiendo como si se estuviera ahogándose, y temblando como si tuviera fiebre. Parecía que podría estar teniendo un ataque, o algo así. Ella abrió la boca y extendió la mano para él, antes de retroceder, sin saber cómo ayudarlo. Sus sombras se agruparon en su cuello. Y el demonio de ella susurraba en su mente.

**_-Está luchando con su _****demonio ****_por el control_****-** dijo, sonando impresionada. **-****_Pero él está perdiendo, al parecer-_** El asombro de Seras era demasiado grande. Por último, el temblor se detuvo, y la tos aumentó a jadeos antes de detenerse también.

El cuerpo de Alucard se levantó lentamente hacia delante. Seras estaba sorprendía y con la boca abierta, que trato de serrarla. Él sacudió con la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor por un momento antes de fijarse en Seras. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo boquiabierta; sus ojos eran más suaves de alguna manera, casi infantil, como él la miró a través de la cortina de flequillo oscuros.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, aclarándose la garganta antes de cerrar los ojos y corrió su flequillo detrás de las orejas. Se despejó una gran cantidad de su rostro, y sólo los más cortos todavía colgaban sobre sus ojos cuando se abrió de nuevo. Seras se congeló en su lugar, no puede hacer más que observarlo. Entonces su boca se abrió, y ella se esforzó por escuchar lo que el demonio (porque tenía que ser el demonio; Alucard no estaba actuando como él es) diría.

-Nosotros…él…no- comenzó, probando las palabras en voz alta. Seras se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el demonio tuvo que utilizar el cuerpo físico de Alucard. Sin duda, un siglo o más, ya que ella no podía imaginarse que el utilizara mientras Alucard había estado solo en Hellsing. -Nosotros no lo decimos en serio-

Seras parpadeó, tratando de averiguar lo que eso significaba. **-****_Lo que quiere decir-_** su demonio aclaró **–****_es que cuando Alucard dijo que no le importaba que hablaras con otros hombres. Debiste haber sabido, para empezar. Estoy segura de que sólo lo dijo con el fin de evitar admitir la verdad-_**

**_"Cállate" _**_Seras ordenó, y por una vez, el _demonio quedó en silencio obediente_. _Miró de nuevo a Alucard, que la seguía mirando fijamente a la cara. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, y Seras miró hacia otro lado, con sus mejillas coloradas.

-¿Seras?- Tenía que ser su demonio. Él nunca había dicho su nombre así antes; cálido y suave, con un toque más mínimo en un acento a la misma. -Seras, no…-

Se detuvo, la inquietud. Y lo siguiente que supo, estaba envuelta en un fuerte abrazo. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en la sedosa suavidad de su chaleco, el borde de la clavícula sobre su mandíbula. Sus brazos eran como bandas alrededor de los hombros y la cintura, con la cara enterrada en su cuello. Ella movió los brazos libres y tentativamente las envolvió alrededor de su espalda, apretando suavemente en el contraste con sus brazos.

-No nos dejes, mi querida- susurró contra su piel.

**_"Oh, querida_****..."** Seras pensó, con las mejillas en llamas desde el afecto.

**-¿****_Querida?-_** Su demonio rió a conciencia, derramándose fuera de su ropa en el suelo como el agua de un cubo. ¿Significaba eso que estaba fuera de peligro? Bueno, a excepción de ser aplastada por su abrazo demasiado entusiasta.

-Tú…tú no me quieres- respondió Seras con incertidumbre, sintiendo ese maldito nudo en la garganta, que regreso. El apretó con más fuerza, y ella escuchó algo extraño en su oído. Seras trató de averiguar lo que era, cuando se dio cuenta: él estaba ronroneando, al igual que su demonio lo hacía cuando quiso aliviar su preocupación o consolarla. Simplemente sonaba extraño porque estaba fuera, en el exterior, en vez de su mente, y era mucho más profundo que suaves, sonidos rítmicos de su demonio.

-No creas en eso- dijo, levantando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar sus ojos. Seras estaba un poco nerviosa por la ferocidad de su mirada, y trató de apartar la mirada. Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo y la jalo suavemente hacia delante. -No lo pienses; Nosotros…- Se detuvo, con una expresión extraña que cruzó su rostro y se sacudió de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido. -Yo no lo puedo mantener por mucho más tiempo, por desgracia- él puso mala cara haciendo pucheros

-Oh- Seras respondió confundida. Era como dos Alucards diferentes, diciendo dos cosas diferentes. ¿No se supone que son una misma alma?

Su demonio resopló. **-****_El alma puede sentir lo mismo, pero el orgullo por lo general detalla lo que sale de la boca. Alucard es muy orgulloso; Su demonio, no tanto. Por eso el puede decir cosas_**_**que Alucard nunca daría el brazo a torcer y decirse a sí mismo-**_Ella alzó la vista hacia él, pero él no estaba prestando atención a ella.

-Tengo que arreglar esto...debo- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio antes de ver los ojos de Seras, mirándolo con cautela. Él sonrió distraídamente y pasó los dedos enguantados a lo largo de su pómulo antes de que su expresión se volviera seria. Él la miró y se le ocurrió una idea en su rostro.

Seras ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra antes de que el se incline hacia ella y sus labios se presionen firmemente contra los suyos.

Gracias por leer y sus rewis

Besos


	10. Chapter 10 Al dia siguiente (noche)

**Capitulo 10 Al día siguiente (noche)**

Seras no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Se quedó inmóvil, con los labios ligeramente separados, mientras jadeaba, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Su demonio estaba tan sorprendida por el repentino gesto audaz como ella, y temblaba delicadamente en su mente, sin saber cómo actuar o sentir. Tragó saliva, resultándole difícil de hacer con la boca medio abierta.

No fue un beso ardiente de pación, el casto beso de Pip había estado alimentado de lujuria que esto! Él sólo estaba...allí, presionando sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza, Solo permaneció inmóvil. ¿Estaba aforo cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? ¿Debería bofetearlo? ¿Debería empujarlo y salir corriendo de la habitación? ¿Debería devolverle el beso?

Seras se quedó en blanco, y le pregunta a su demonio desconcertada. No parece tener ninguna idea de qué hacer, ósea, ella estaba sola. Finalmente lo besó tentativamente, la mano va subiendo por si sola para cepillar el flequillo de su nariz. Sus dedos fantasmas sobre sus mejillas, sintiendo el hueso duro. Su piel, frío al tacto, pero no caliente como un ser humano. Tenía el toque de calidez, de la energía cinética en movimiento, pero al mismo tiempo no había sangre corriendo por su cuerpo.

Seras se apartó después de un breve momento, empujando suavemente su cara posterior hasta que hubo una cantidad segura de espacio entre ellos. Ella lo miró, sus mejillas coloradas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de dejar que Alucard la besara! **"****_¿Qué hago ahora?"_**

**_-Lo lógico sería preguntarle por qué lo hiso-_** su demonio finalmente respondió, parecía que volvía a sus sentidos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido en su rostro neutral.

-¿P...por qué me besaste?- preguntó Seras, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ella tragó saliva de nuevo, y se humedeció los labios con su lengua.

-No lo hice- Su voz había perdido esa cualidad sensible, y Seras sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la columna vertebral. Alucard estaba de vuelta, y él no estaba feliz. Ella sintió la fluencia de su demonio más cerca, viendo al antiguo vampiro con cautela. Alucard se frotó la parte posterior de su brazo sobre sus labios, como si quisiera borrar el recuerdo de su boca por completo. Abrió sus ojos y la miró fríamente.

-A…Alucard- Seras tragó saliva, mirando a la puerta de nuevo. -Ah, bueno, tú...- ¿Qué se suponía que le diría!? Si ella mencionaba a su demonio, estaría enojado con ella y demostrando el hecho de que él no podía controlar su propio cuerpo. Pero ella no lo haría de todos modos; no se sentía cómoda mencionado a la criatura. Creyó que sería mucho mejor levantarse y salir. Incluso si él la dejaría ir, no sabría lo que sucedería después.

-Retírate- El ordeno. Estaba tan tranquilo, que apenas lo escucho.

Seras se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo por un momento, tratando de decidir si debía obedecerle o no. **_-Yo digo no-_** su demonio opino amablemente. **-****_Sólo bésalo de nuevo, si trata de obligarte a _****salir- **añadió alegremente.

**_"Yo no lo bese; Su demonio me besó. Ni siquiera he hablado con su demonio. Eso no estaba bien"_** ella proclamó con una sensación de hundimiento en su corazón miserable. Incluso si su demonio había iniciado la conversación, ella debería haber encontrado una excusa para no hablar con él. Por otra parte, sólo había cinco o más palabras que la criatura había dicho espontáneamente utilizando el cuerpo de su huésped. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más nerviosa se ponía.

-Pero…-

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- Rugió, y ella se tensó cuando la voz resonó en el sótano.

-MUY BIEN!- ella gritó, su confusión dando paso a la ira. Él no tenía que gritarle así; todo era culpa suya, de todos modos! Si él no hubiera hecho tanto alboroto en la fiesta, no habría pasado nada! -Debería irme, antes de que realmente decida matarte esta vez!- se puso de pie, gruñendo con enojo a él, como a su demonio se convirtió en una forma felina arrogante y fue hacia la puerta, con su cola en el aire.

-Caminas una línea fina, Chica Policía- advirtió, con violencia y voz oscura. –Háblame y muéstrame más respeto-

-Te estoy mostrando todo el respeto que te mereces- replicó Seras con frialdad. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, moviendo sus caderas mientras su demonio gruñó en su mente.

-No creas que esto ha terminado- agregó Alucard.

-Oh, sólo vete al infierno!- espetó ella, volviendo a la puerta -Y...no vuelvas!- cerró la puerta, el ruido casi revienta los tímpanos en el estrecho pasillo. Corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se acostó en su cama-ataúd y gritando en la almohada.

**-****_Ese hombre tiene algunos problemas de control_****-** su demonio comento desde su lugar designado en el espejo. **-****_Y tú podrías haberme pedido una mejor línea de regreso, ya sabes."¿Y no regreses?" Eso sonó débil_****-** Hizo una pausa, pero Seras ni siquiera levantó la vista de su almohada. **-****_Tal vez algo así como "Envía mis respetosa al diablo de mi parte"... no, eso no suena del todo bien tampoco-_**

-¿Nunca te callas?- Seras gimió, y su demonio la miró con asombro.

**-¿****_Estás llorando_****?!-**exclamo con incredulidad. **_-¿Qué te pasa ahora_****?-** Seras la miró, llorando lagrimas de color carmesí que manchaba sus mejillas y haciéndola parecer como si tuviera maquillaje barato de Halloween untado en su cara. El demonio chasqueó la lengua con simpatía. **–****_Vamos chica. No es tan malo. Trató de matarte ¿Y qué? El no llego hasta el final, ya sabes_****-**

-¿Por qué no puede simplemente decir si él le gusto, o si él me odia? Por qué no puede ponerse de acuerdo con su mente maldita!- gritó las últimas palabras, claramente paraqué él escuchara desde su alcoba por el pasillo.

**-****_Debido a que su mente está dividida por la mitad_****-** le respondió con la mayor naturalidad. **-****_Él está entre la negación y la aceptación. Pobrecito, pobrecito_****-** suspiró con una sonrisa irónica, mirándola como diciéndole las palabras que le trajeron a la mente una vieja broma.

-Bueno, él tiene que darse prisa. Mañana por la noche tengo la intención de poner fin a este juego de idiotas una vez por todas- El demonio se rió con fuerza.

**-****_Créeme, el juego apenas ha comenzado-_**_le prometió. -__**Mañana, esos vampiros lucharán hasta la muerte por ti. Alucard no estaba mintiendo cuando prometió destrozar a todo varón que trate de llevarte. Es una casa de locos de testosterona, alimentado por un poco...bueno**_**-**añadió por último **-****_lo habría sido, si no hubiera asustado a tantos pretendientes-_**

-pretendientes!- Seras se incorporó, limpiándose la cara. –Pensarán que Alucard me mato o algo!- El demonio sonrió y se convirtió en sombras, deslizándose sobre el suelo de piedra hacia a la puerta.

_-Voy hacerle saber a sus demonios que estás viva y sin daño alguno. ¿Vamos a reunirnos en ese árbol de nuevo, mañana?-_ Seras asintió y se deslizó por debajo de la rendija de la puerta, y se fue. Se acurrucó en la cama, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos, creciendo una melancolía en sus sueños, mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-Maldito sea!- El espejo se partió, la mano enguantada se corto por los fragmentos de vidrios que se dispersaron por todas partes. El demonio lo miró a través de las grietas, su cara en cada fragmento ya disperso en el piso del baño.

**_-Cálmate, por el amor de Dios, tenía que hacer algo!,_****_estabas_****_a punto de matarla!-_**el le gritó de nuevo, inusualmente enojado. Alucard rompió con la bota el fragmento más cercano, con un sonido que era muy satisfactorio.

**-****_Suficiente_****-** la voz no era más que un murmullo, pero hizo eco en todas partes hasta el tronó, y la oscura intensidad en los ojos del demonio que mostró era suficiente para hacer parar Alucard en seco. **-****_Dije_****...****_cálmate-_**El demonio tomó una respiración profunda, las muchas respiraciones por la nariz en expansión en perfecta sincronía con los otros.

-Tú me has arruinado- Alucard finalmente habló, mirando su reflejo agrietado en los fragmentos que quedan en la pared -Tú me has arruinado por completo-

**-****_Te has arruinado a ti mismo, tâmpit (estúpido) -_**respondió de manera insensible_. _**-****_Honestamente, no puedes ir por ahí perdiendo los estribos por todo lo que dice la muchacha_****-**

-No es lo que ella dijo, es lo _que_ has dicho, después de que has secuestrado mi cuerpo como una especie de parásito repugnante-

**_-Ahora llegamos a la raíz del problema. Estas disgusto con ti mismo.-_** Alucard gruñó ferozmente y se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta del baño y dejándose caer en su silla, con una copa de vino que aparece en su mano.

**_-No lo niegues; acabas de decirlo tú mismo-_** el demonio continuó deslizándose perezosamente a lo largo de la pared, como un largo y sinuoso hurón. **-****_Dime, ¿por qué estás disgustado conmigo-_** le preguntó con curiosidad.

-En la forma en que la trataste- dijo entre dientes, y la oyó gritar claramente:_"su maldita mente!"._ ¿Estaba también discutiendo con su demonio? _¿_Qué podrían estar discutiendo? -La besaste...incluso la llamaste "querida"- gruñó, arrugando la nariz en repulsión.

**_-La llamaste querida antes. Si no mal recuerdo-_** ronroneaba con altivez -**_también la llamaste mi querida antes, a ese traidor de Walter C. Dornez. ¿Realmente hablas detrás de la espalda, y no dices las mismas cosas a la cara? Qué pena por ti, Rey Vampiro!- _**Le reprendió, burlándose descaradamente de él, diciendo lo mismo que van Helsing utilizaba para hablar con él, cuando el viejo estaba vivo.

-Cómo te atreves!- Alucard gruño, pero la picadura no estaba en sus palabras. Se bebió toda la copa de vino en un trago y se sentó en el suelo mirando sombríamente a la pared. El demonio estaba en silencio, siendo mucho mejor para su anfitrión que este último fue. La habitación se volvió oscura y sombría como el rey solitario llamo a sus sombras a su trono, hirviendo de ira.

**_-Su demonio ha ido a alertar a los demás que aun vive-_** su demonio le informó secamente. **-****_También, para decirme que "su plan" continúa mañana por la noche. ¿Vamos a seguir adelante_**_**hasta el final, ¿si o no?-**_ le estaba dejando la elección a él, aunque estaba claro que las acciones del demonio mostraban que quería dirigir las riendas.

-¿Ella todavía me quiere allí? es una mejor pregunta- respondió vagamente. Su demonio se rió suavemente, frotándose las sombras sobre sus piernas y acurrucarse alrededor de los hombros de una manera suave.

**_-Haciendo pucheros, ¿estamos? O te has vuelto desanimado a estas alturas?-_** El bromeó, antes de ronronear suavemente hasta que los hombros de Alucard se relajaron y se dejó caer ligeramente en la silla, frotando su mano en la barbilla. Suspiró profundamente, frotando la misma mano sobre los ojos cansados.

-¿Por qué la he creado a ella?- le pregunto a su demonio en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza.

**_-¿Cuál es la verdad?-_** el demonio respondió afablemente, con una sonrisa en su voz. **-****_Yo creo que una vez, lo resumiste a la fantasía. En otra ocasión, dijiste que era una recompensa por su valentía. Pero ambos sabemos la respuesta real, ¿no?-_**

-No lo sé- De pronto se sintió exhausto. Podría meterse en su ataúd y dormir durante un milenio. Su demonio había luchado contra él, y la lucha contra el mismo lo había agotado. Le había gritado a Seras, y ahora ella estaba enojada con él. Puede ser que ella no quiera verlo por mucho tiempo. No tenía manera de saberlo, sin embargo; ella era la única persona que él nunca había sido capaz de descifrar por completo.

**_-Lo sabes- _**su demonio argumentó en silencio_. __**-Pero dejemos esto a un lado. Pobre príncipe hastiado. Debes dejar esto a mí. Voy a arreglarlo; estás demasiado cansado para hacer mucho más esta noche-**_

**-Su última" solución "sólo empeoró las cosas-** Alucard protestó con el ceño fruncido. Y el demonio resopló.

**_-Ella me devolvió el beso. Lo disfruto-_** Se detuvo de nuevo. Luego las sombras pesaban sobre los hombros de Alucard, como si el demonio le estaba empujando físicamente de nuevo en la silla. **-****_Sin más argumentos para esta noche. No voy a hacer nada más a Seras, si ese es su deseo. Mañana, voy a decirte cómo solucionar este problema-_**

Él obedeció con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y quedarse tranquilo. Su demonio tarareó para sí mismo, convirtiéndose en un lobo y el relleno en silencio para acostarse al lado de la puerta, listo para alertarlo si alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Mantuvo cualquier pensamiento que tenía para sí mismo, y Alucard pronto se quedó dormido.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que hay que hacer?- Seras susurró, sorprendida de las palabras que salieron de su boca tan seco como estaba. Se puso de pie al final del largo pasillo que conduce a las cámaras de Alucard, mordiéndose el labio, con las manos en puños a los costados. -No creo que él este feliz de verme- añadió innecesariamente. Su demonio arqueó su forma felina, deslizándose entre las sombras naturales. La luz brilló por encima mientras que el demonio pasó, sus concentrados poderes oscuros chupando la energía eléctrica de la bombilla.

**_-Vas a estar bien-_** prometió. **-****_Deberíamos habernos quedado la noche anterior, pero esto puede ser mejor. Un día de descanso nos dio la oportunidad de recargar energía y refrescarnos. Él también-_**

-Sí, pero…- tragó saliva, mirando el pasillo oscuro, como si ella esperaba algo que la atacara en cualquier momento.

**_-Vamos_**_-_ el demonio reprendió. -**_No hay tiempo que perder. Tú no eres un cobarde; no dejes que unos siglos de antigüedad, del rey vampiro medio loco te asuste-_** se burló alegremente **-****_Él es sólo un muerto _****viviente.; ****_no debes porque tener miedo-_**

-Oh, cállate- Seras susurro. Obedientemente se fue acercando hacia la puerta cerrada en el otro extremo de la sala. Mantuvo la mano en la pared, como si abriese camino a través de la oscuridad. No era para ayudarse en la orientación; ella estaba sacando fuerzas de la sombras para mantener el ritmo con ella, apoyada en la piedra áspera.

Llegaron al final del pasillo. El aire pesado y húmedo presionando sobre ella, y Seras se apoyo en la pared mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Se detuvo ante ella, mirando la impresionante estructura de madera que era tan diferente de las otras puertas en el sótano, o incluso en Hellsing en general. Era una prueba de tiempo, y se parecía más a una vieja puerta de castillo que una puerta en la casa de alguien.

**_-¿Vas a llamar_****?-** El demonio se paseaba de un lado a otro en la anticipación, y el momento en que ella llame suavemente a la puerta, se arrastro al suelo, ocultándose bajo sus botas. Ella frunció el ceño hacia ella.

-¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?-Seras susurró con fiereza, levantando una pierna para mirar a la masa temblorosa. El demonio se rió entre dientes, y sintió una extraña sensación de vergüenza que provenía de la mente de la criatura.

**_-Estoy ansiosa; Lo confieso. ¿Debería haber una pelea ahora, en esta mazmorra...?-_** soltó un maullido ahogado de miedo**-****_Tengo dudas en mi habilidades para protegerte-_** Seras suspiró y volvió a llamar, sólo un poco más fuerte, antes de arrodillarse en una rodilla y hablar en un voz baja.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, puedo llamar a Sir Integra; ella va a detener la situación antes de que llegue demasiado lejos- El demonio olfateo y se sintió que la estaba ofendiendo con sus palabras, de alguna forma.

**-¿****_Qué_****? ****_Yo soy tu protectora, no un ser humano débil. No tienes porque preocuparte por estar cerca de Sir Integra para tu seguridad-_** Seras rodeo los ojos, y estaba lista para golpear de nuevo antes de vacilar.

-¿El está ahí dentro? Por lo general, no se necesita tanto tiempo para contestar- afirmó, con voz pensativa. Se mordió el dedo distraídamente y el demonio se detuvo sólo un momento antes de escabullirse por debajo de sus botas. Desapareciendo debajo del hueco entre la puerta y el suelo, apareciendo de nuevo como una nutria nadando atabes de las piedras ni un minuto más.

**_-Duerme-_** declaró_. _Seras frunció_ el _ceño y se levantó_._

-Deberíamos dejarlo solo, paraqué siga durmiendo- suspiró. El demonio se deslizo a lo largo de la piedra de al lado de la brecha con picardía.

_-__**O, podríamos entrar y despertarlo-**_sugirió. Seras no contestó y se giro para irse, pero miró por encima del hombro a la puerta. Más allá solo era silencio, ni siquiera un ronquido. Se humedeció los labios y se volvió, balanceándose sobre sus talones mientras consideraba las palabras del demonio.

-No deberíamos-Seras protestó, pero sus ojos se ampliaron y ella avanzó hacia la puerta. Sus botas no hacían ruido contra las piedras, ella daba pasos tan cuidadosamente.

**_-Realmente no _****deberíamos-** su demonio repitió con deleite. Ella puso una mano en la puerta, empujándola. Giró la perilla, pero parecía bloqueado. Miró a su demonio.

-Estaríamos muy enojadas, si fuera al revés- El demonio tomó la forma de una ardilla y corrió hasta la puerta, en la cerradura, y un momento después Seras oyó el chasquido de la cerradura.

**_-Estaríamos furiosas. Una violación completa de la privacidad-_** el demonio acordó jovialmente. Se deslizó debajo de la manga y alrededor de su cuerpo. Seras se sintió totalmente protegida, como la cálida sombra la envolvía como un guante; como un traje, una armadura viviente. El demonio ronroneó feliz ante la idea, eufórica en la comodidad de su anfitrión. Seras intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo, y esta vez se abrió fácilmente.

-Todavía puedo volver atrás- Seras murmuró, incluso cuando abrió la puerta lo suficiente para deslizarse en la habitación. Contuvo el aliento y miró a su alrededor, tapándose la boca con la mano para silenciar cualquier ruido accidental.

_-__**Ahora es demasiado **_**tarde- **el demonio no estuvo de acuerdo, agarrándose alrededor de la cintura de Seras miro debajo del dobladillo de la parte superior del uniforme: Un lobo sombra estaba en la puerta. No tenía ojos, por supuesto, y Seras sabía que era el demonio de Alucard. **-****_Baya que perro _****guardián-** su propio demonio se rio.

Seras estaba a punto de discutir, pero ella negó con la cabeza y en su lugar dio un paso más cerca de la forma casi intangible. El lobo parecía dormido, la cabeza apoyada en las patas, la cola completamente inmóvil, pero Seras sintió un temblor correr por su espina dorsal. Miró a Alucard, que estaba desplomado en su silla, con la cabeza en una mano.

-Algo no está bien-

* * *

**_-Despierta-_** Alucard despertó al instante, sus ojos se abrieron en el momento que su demonio dio la voz de alarma. **-****_¡No!, No te _****muevas-** añadió cuando él hizo un movimiento para levantarse. **-****_Seras viene. Vamos a jugar a fingir-_**

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, casi sin respirar. El demonio descansó su cabeza sobre sus patas y su cola golpeó una vez antes de quedarse quieto.

**_-Será divertido si la sobresaltamos. Pero, si pretendemos estar dormidos, podría irse. No he tenido tiempo para trazar el plan completamente. Necesito más tiempo, paraqué nuestro plan sea promulgado con éxito-_**

-¿Y qué plan es ese?- murmuró, pero antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta, oyó unos golpes suaves en la puerta. Llamó a su poder y encontró a su satisfacción de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Seguramente, si él no responde, ella se iría. **"La puerta está cerrada"** señaló, y el demonio lo miró con un gesto de cabeza peluda.

**_-Muy bien. Guarda silencio, vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla esto-_** Se encontraba su cabeza una vez más en sus patas, mirando la puerta. El golpe vino de nuevo, con un poco más fuerte, y se quedó inmóvil. Entonces **-****_Rápido! Cierra los ojos!-_** Obedeció, siglos de auto conservación. Cuando su demonio le ordenó así, con voz tensa, siguiendo sus órdenes. Por lo general, significa la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Durante un largo momento, esperó a su demonio para decirle lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, oyó a Seras susurrar. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, tratando de escuchar lo que era que estaba diciendo, y luego, para su sorpresa la cerradura de la puerta hizo clic y escuchó las bisagras chirriando un poco cuando la puerta se abrió.

**_-Audaz ¿verdad?-_** Su demonio comentó divertido **-****_Entrando en la habitación como si fuera dueña del lugar- _**El miro por debajo de las pestañas en la habitación. Seras avanzó lentamente por la entrada y se llevó una mano a la boca, mirando a su demonio. Todavía era una sombra inmóvil, pero sus poderes se lo había dado una forma 3D y poner contra la pared, pero no en su superficie.

Ahora que la puerta no estaba entre ellos, la oyó más claramente decirle a su Demonio, -Algo no está bien- Ella lo miraba ahora, pero no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos para que no vea el movimiento. Apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, y su pelo estaba colgando en la cara, que le impedía ver su plena expresión.

Las sombras se deslizaron de la ropa, de ella, y acumularon en el suelo antes de subir en la pared como una loba. Se acercó más a su demonio, olfateándolo con cautela antes de que sus oídos se fueran hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante. Regreso hacia Seras y el rostro de la chica se arrugó por la confusión.

-Bueno, si estás segura-Seras respondió a las palabras no escuchadas del demonio de ella, antes de caminar casi en silencio hacia al trono. Ella se inclinó sobre él. Alucard le costaba mantenerse quieto y no gritarle para asustarla, que tontería. Pero sería divertido, seguro, pero Alucard no se movió. Algo lo detuvo, si era la voluntad de su demonio o la suya propia.

-¿Alucard?-Seras susurró. Alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor en el último momento. -¿Estás despierta?- Ella entrecerró los ojos, y luego ahogo una tos en la mano antes de fruncir el ceño a la loba. -No, yo no voy a empujarlo _¿_Te crees psíquica_?-_Hizo una pausa. -No es divertido. Ahora deja de hacerte la tonta-

Alucard observó su rostro, asombrado cuando ella llegó con cuidado y le movió el flequillo de la cara. Casi sonrió ante la idea de agarrar su mano y haciéndola gritar. **–****_Deja de hacerte el tonto_****-** su demonio repitió las palabras de Seras, su voz fue ahogado por el hecho de que su mandíbula inferior estaba todavía firmemente en sus patas.

-Tienes razón, él esta...- murmuró ella, inclinando la cabeza y mirándolo solemnemente. Ella sacudió la cabeza como el demonio ondulaba por el suelo y la espalda debajo de su ropa. -No, yo no voy a hacerlo. Se le ve tan tranquilo en este momento-

No podía mantenerse más tiempo. Cuando ella se inclinó de nuevo, abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Tuvo el efecto deseado; ella gritó y se apresuró hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el suelo de piedra y arrastrándose a unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sus piernas trabajando horas extras. El se enderezó y su demonio corio hacia él, riendo a carcajadas todo el tiempo en su mente.

-Chica Policía- suspiró, haciendo una mueca ante el sonido desanimado de su propia voz. Lo hacía sonar viejo y triste, como un ser humano. Él trató de inyectar algo de aspereza en su siguiente frase. -¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Yo…- Ella todavía estaba en shock, con la boca abierta. Su demonio estaba oculta bajo sus ropas en su estado más protectora. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas. -Yo sólo quería ver si te sentías mejor- dijo ella sin expresión, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo sentirme mejor- resoplo_. _-Nunca estuve mal, para empezar. Siempre he sido el mismo- Seras frunció el ceño y los labios hacia un lado. De repente ella se veía como una carpintera, y él era su pieza particularmente poco cooperativa de madera.

-Bien- dijo finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza. -no voy a quedarme aquí y discutir con ustede esta noche- Ella lo miró de nuevo antes de volver a salir. -Nos vemos- dijo por encima de su hombro.

**_-Llámala, detenla, Llámala, detenla!-_** Su demonio gruñó, empujando contra sus piernas con su hocico. Él iba a discutir, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo él había extendido la mano hacia ella.

-Chica policía!- Ella se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás a él con paciencia. **"****_¿Y ahora qué_****?"** No había querido obedecer el demonio, pero ya estaba hecho, antes de que él hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando. Miró a su cuerpo traidor, y su demonio se deslizó por su espalda antes de dispersarse y establecerse en su mente. **"****_Sin trucos esta vez"_** le advirtió él **"****_No quiero que me suplantes de nuevo, Demonio"_**

**_-Sí señor-_** el demonio sonrió tontamente en tono burlón. **-****_No lo haré, siempre y cuando te comportes. Ahora escúchame, y repite lo que digo. Si quieres a esa chica-_**

-¿Qué?- espetó Seras, su paciencia disminuía más rápido de lo normal. Ella todavía estaba enojada por lo de anoche, por lo que parecía. Como si fuera su culpa, y no la propia para elegir a callejeros con todos esos hombres frente a todo el mundo, cuando ellos sabían quién era. Era total y absolutamente reprobable, ella podía elegir pretendientes más fuertes que esos.

-Ayer por la noche...- Hizo una pausa, gruñendo a las palabras de su demonio que le decía en su mente. **"****_No voy a decir eso"_**

**_-Entonces reformúlalo como quieras, pero no me culpes cuando eres atacado por una mujer policía enojada-_** su demonio respondió. Él negó con la cabeza, con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

-¿Lo de anoche?-Seras lo miró atentamente, con los brazos cruzados. El se aclaró la garganta.

-Entiendo que la noche anterior, sus acciones fueron incorrectos, desastrosos- Su cólera difundió en confusión mientras trataba de averiguar lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué?-Seras finalmente preguntó de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

Alucard gimió internamente. **"****_¿Tengo que repetir algo que incluso un niño puede entender? Ella es una chica inteligente, pero actúa como si fuera sorda"_**

**_-A favor de ella, le dijiste en una forma enredada. Si lo hubieras dicho como te dije, entonces ella habría entendido-_** su demonio contrarresto.

-Quiero decir que estoy dispuesto a perdonar tus acciones de anoche, porque no entendías lo que estabas haciendo- gruñó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia con su demonio y con ella. Seras lo miró boquiabierta ante sus mejillas brillaban con un color de rosa y su rostro se retorció de rabia.

-Yo no hice nada anoche! Y para tu información, yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo- Él negó con la cabeza.

-No. De lo contrario, no me hubieras deshonrado- Las mejillas de ella se volvieron un tono más oscuro y oyó a su demonio reír en voz baja.

**-****_Una cosita bastante atractiva, cuando está enojada.-_**

-Yo no te deshonre. Tú fuiste el que hizo un gran alboroto por nada- argumentó obstinadamente. -Ni siquiera hablamos más allá de lo que dijimos bajo ese árbol-

-Sí, pero elegiste pequeños idiotas de mentes débiles como sus posibles pretendientes- Hizo una pausa, pensando para encontrar una manera para hacerle entender que potencialmente habría sido vergonzoso para su línea de sangre. Si tan sólo ella tuviera un siglo o dos más, cuando la gente todavía se preocupaba por sus árboles genealógicos! Entonces, habría sido mucho más fácil de hacerla comprender sus palabras.

-Yo puedo derrotar a cualquiera de ellos con las manos atadas a la espalda- añadió. Ella gruñó con disgusto y negó con la cabeza, pasando una mano por el pelo.

-Sé que puedes- finalmente admitió. -Pero ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo quería esas personas a causa de algo más que la fuerza bruta?- Descruzó los brazos y colgaban a sus costados. -Me gustó sus emociones, sus mentes. Eran inteligentes, divertidos y apasionados acerca de algo. Por eso les permití quedarse conmigo-Seras lo miró con tristeza, y Alucard pudo ver que ella no esperaba que la entendiera.

-El humor y la pasión no será una buena protección para ti cuando te ataquen- señaló. Seras se rió, sorprendiéndolo. ¿Ella pensaba que siendo atacado es divertido?! Cómo algo humorístico ¿Cómo una hordas de Ghouls la atacaran, y no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, pero si eligió a la "emoción"?

Su demonio resopló. **-****_¿Quién va a atacarla con hordas de Ghouls?-_**

-¿Quién va a estar atacándome?- Seras pregunto al mismo tiempo con la misma burla que ata sus palabras.

-Es mejor estar preparado- respondió. -Reinos han caído de la misma fe despótica se pronuncia de manera justa- Su expresión se volvió oscura y melancólica, y él apartó la mirada de ella. -Sé por experiencia personal-

-Y supongo que tu eras el atacante que le demostró que estaban equivocados- ella se burló. Cuando Alucard no contestó, ella exhalo suavemente. –Oh- En la miró para ver que ella miraba fijamente al suelo, como reprimida. Ahora sus mejillas quemaban por una razón diferente.

**_-Sólo díselo-_** su demonio murmuró. **-****_Ella no va a reírse. No de ti. No después de esto-_**

-Seras- Ella levanto la mirada, ojos aguados. **"****_¿Por qué llora? Ni siquiera le he hablado con dureza, todavía"_**

**_-Ella llora por nosotros, creo-_** su demoño admitió. **-****_Ella sabe que tu vida no ha sido la más fácil, para que llegues a esto-_** Alucard no pregunto por lo que entiende por "esto". Casi no quería saber, aunque en el fondo, no se podía negarse a Seras. **-****_Ella nos compadece, no por nuestras acciones, sino por el hecho de que estamos solos-_**

**_"Yo nunca estoy solo, ella debería saberlo_****"** respondió con dureza **_"Te tengo _****a ti"**

**_-Podrías tenerla, también-_** respondió. Alucard no respondió, sino que miró a la chica de pie con tanta paciencia, esperando oírlo, cuando ella podría tener la misma facilidad que ir a las montañas. Él no la detuvo, no en este momento.

Tal vez sería mejor dejarla ir con uno de esos debiluchos. Siempre podía protegerla de lejos, como un antiguo maestro aria. Pero la idea de dejarla irse de su lado enfureció a su demonio e hizo su pecho se apriete extremadamente. Él tenía la sensación de celos, pero los celos no lo hacían sentir tan... lamentable.

-Mi poder...- comenzó lentamente, mirando hacia abajo a las runas en sus guantes. Mientras Sir Integra viviera, estaba ligada a su voluntad, y su familia. Pero cuando muriera ¿Qué sería de él? Servir un maestro había ocupado las últimas décadas, y nunca había estado aburrido, mirando la naturaleza, interesante, de los seres humanos.

Pero tarde o temprano, iba a cambiar. ¿A dónde iría entonces? ¿Qué hay de Seras? A dónde iría ella? y si eran expulsados de la casa por parte de los funcionarios del gobierno. O peor aún, si trataban de destruir a ambos. Él iba a sobrevivir, sin duda, pero dudaba de ella. Seras era joven todavía, y mientras que ella era más fuerte que un vampiro promedio, ella era retenida por los seres humanos en lo que se refiere, y podría dudar en matar. El precio de una vacilación tan bien podría ser su final no-vida.

-Mi poder es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan para ofrecerte- gruñó, con las manos apretadas en puños. Recordó cómo utilizaba sus puños, vistiendo su armadura junto a su espada, mientras cabalgaba al campo de batalla, la adrenalina en sus venas. Solía ser tan estimulante. -No tengo nada más dentro de mí-

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él levantó una mano y sacudió la cabeza. El peso de sus años pesaba sobre él, incluso sin los millones de almas en su mente. -Yo sé qué es lo que quieres, pero no puedo_, _no recuerdo cómo dártelo. Los perdí hace siglos… otras capacidades- Hubo un intenso silencio. Y cuando levanto la mirada al verla, la observo cuidadosamente.

-Siempre te aseguras de utilizar el lenguaje correcto, ¿no?- ella dijo de repente. -Nunca dices jergas o mezclas tus palabras como yo. Te tomas el tiempo para asegurarte de que cada palabra que pasa por tus labios transmitan el significado correcto- Ella señaló a su propia boca mientras hablaba. -Así que...- ella se acercó, casi con timidez. -Si has perdido esa capacidad, como tú dices...-

-Sí- murmuró. Seras sonrió y levanto la mirada, sonrojándose como ella lo miraba a los ojos.

-Lo contrario de lo perdido es encontrarlo, ¿no? Así que, si los has perdido, significa que es posible que puedas volver a recuperarlo-

-No es así de simple- Ella se estiró, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mientras asintió con la cabeza.

-El quién dijo que la vida era simple fue un completo idiota- comento. Ella miró con picardía a él, dando un paso más cerca de nuevo y presiono con un dedo en el pecho acusadoramente. -Pero, ¿no me dijiste una vez que: rendirse es lo que mata a la gente?-

Él parpadeó y ella sacudió la cabeza. -Si te has resignado, de modo que esto es algo bueno y que nunca lo obtendrías, entonces debería ir por ahí, apoyarse contra la pared oriental, y esperar a que salga el sol ¿No te parece?- Ella le guiño un ojo. -¿O simplemente eres un gran hipócrita después de todo?-

Alucard no expresó una respuesta, y ella sonrió con complicidad antes de moverse hacia atrás y girarse para salir. -Voy a dejarte que pienses en eso, entonces- Ella arregló el pelo y saludó con la mano en dirección a la puerta. -Ven a verme en algún momento en esta noche, incluso si es sólo para ver a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?- Con eso, ella se había ido.

-¿Qué?- dijo entre dientes, logrando deslizarse hacia abajo en la silla una vez más**. "****_La resignación es lo que mata a la gente_****"** Sí, él había dicho eso a ella, y a Walter, también. Pero ella había usado sus propias palabras en su contra. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué la dejó manejar la situación en primer lugar, cuando había sonado tan insolente? **"****_¿Qué acaba de suceder?"_**

**_-Creo que acabamos de volver de nuevo a la pelea-_** su demonio confesó con cierto grado de aprobación **-****_Buen _****trabajo.; ****_realmente no me necesitabas, después de todo-_**

...

Gracias por leer y sus rewis

**Nota de la autora:** Esta historia esta casi a su fin. Sólo... 3 (?) Más capítulos para escribir? En algún lugar a lo largo de esas líneas. No me gustaría terminar esta historia en un capítulo 13 de la mala suerte. Yo podría arrastrarlo hacia el capitulo 14.: 0


	11. Chapter 11 Batalla Real

**Capitulo 11 Batalla Real**

Una vez más, Seras estaba debajo del árbol solitario al límite del campo. Se sentó en una amplia extensión plano de la piedra que se alzaba frente a los campos vacíos que había, hace apenas una sola noche se había llenado de vampiros. La brisa movía el trigo alrededor de ella, agitando su cabello y trayendo consigo el olor rancio del aire de las calles de Londres con sus vendedores. Se mezcla con la fragancia limpia de la tierra y la naturaleza, dejando un sabor amargo en la parte posterior de la boca. Tragó saliva, tratando de eliminar el sabor de su boca. No era el aroma más apetecible, incluso si los giroscopios y hamburguesas que alguna vez habían apelado a su estómago.

Su demonio estaba apoyada contra el lado de la roca en su forma "humana", con las manos en los bolsillos de su falda, ya que daba a la extensión vacía de la tierra, aún teniendo las huellas de tantos pies de la noche anterior. Estaba tranquila, pensativa, de una manera que era más inusual que el ser que había conocido antes. Seras se había sentido, desde hace algún tiempo, que había estado cambiando un poco como persona ¿podría también cambiar el demonio? ¿La afectaría recientemente en su vida diaria que le haría responder de manera extraña? Era muy posible.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella le preguntó después de pensarlo durante un tiempo.

_-__**Por**_ **_supuesto_****-** fue la respuesta, y aunque era corta y se dijo de una manera con perfecta facilidad. **-****_¿Por qué no lo estaría?-_**

-Oh, estás más tranquila de lo normal- Seras respondió sin darle importancia, sabiendo perfectamente que si alguien llega verla, verían a una mujer rubia sentada en una roca en medio de la noche hablando en voz alta para sí misma. El humor no pasó su notificación y el demonio compartió en su breve sonrisa. -¿Crees que alguien se presentara?-

**_-Oh, sin duda. ¿Estás ansiosa por estar hastiada?-_** Bromeo, la cabeza de sombras en movimiento lentamente para mirarla, aunque su punto de vista actual sólo mostrara una parte de su muslo izquierdo.

-En realidad no, pero... Alucard podría haber ahuyentado a todos ellos- Se sentó, con los codos en las rodillas, la cabeza apoyada en las manos. El demonio dejó escapar una risita entrecortada, y los hombros temblaban.

**_-¿Crees eso?-_** Le preguntó, mirando a otro lado de ella. **-****_Tal vez no haya la mitad como antes, pero el orgullo masculino juega un papel en estas cosas. No muchos correrían el riesgo de la vergüenza de renunciar tan pronto-_**

-Pero el va a matarlos, él lo dijo- Había una extraña sensación de despreocupación que iba con la idea. Seras sintió que normalmente se habría negado a la masacre despiadada de los demás, incluso cuando Alucard estaba involucrado. Por lo general sacó su sed de sangre contra objetivos criminales que había una razón para ser eliminado en el nombre del secreto. Pero estos eran personas inocentes cuyos únicos crímenes eran las de la pasión, si se podría incluso decir eso. Y, sin embargo... ¿por qué se sentía tan alejada de la realidad?

**_-Ya sabes-_** el demonio respondió por ella, percibiendo sus pensamientos**. -****_Por eso. Si es que aparecen aquí esta noche, vienen a sabiendas de que sólo uno saldrá con vida. Ellos han elegido por sí mismos-_** Seras no respondió, pero pensó en las palabras. Elección era una palabra grande en el mundo de los vampiros. Influyendo en todo lo que hacían, y formo los cimientos de su gobierno.

Una vez que Alucard le había dicho -Tu erigiste la noche- En ese momento, ella había pensado que injusto que él iba a ser tan cruel con ella, pero después de haber vivido entre su propia especie durante unas décadas, se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir. Ella había elegido ser un vampiro; ella no daría la vuelta y morir, o darse por vencida y ofrecerse a sí misma después. No había nadie a quien culpar por sus acciones distintas de sí misma; si ella destetaba la sangre, ella no podía odiarlo a él, o Walter, o Sir Integra por insistir en que ella lo beba. Ella sólo podía mirar hacia dentro de su propio corazón y encontrar defectos allí, ella sabía lo que era un vampiro antes de que tomara la decisión.

Los vampiros nazis habían decidido seguir a su líder y atacar a Londres. Matarlos había significado algo para ella. Del mismo modo, no podía encontrarse a sí misma lamentando la pérdida inevitable de la vida de esta noche, porque ellos sabían y habían elegido venir contra todo pronóstico. Ella se lamentó que algunos tenían que morir, y se compadeció por los que eran más débiles, pero no estaba triste al pensarlo. Tal vez fue una forma cruel de pensar, y tal vez fue injusta a los ojos humanos, pero para los vampiros era simplemente el curso natural de la vida.

**_-Exactamente-_** el demonio se rió. **-****_Precisamente. El que opta por permanecer fuera al pasar el amanecer no se puede quejarse de la quemadura después. O peor aún, no puede quejarse en absoluto, ya que sólo será un montón de _****cenizas-** añadió con su marca habitual del humor más negro.

-Tú no eres divertida- Seras amonestó, frunciendo los labios en un esfuerzo por mantener una sonrisa en su cara. No había pensado que sería divertido, pero si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido, le hubiera dicho algo similar a Alucard, lo hubiera encontrado exactamente el mismo humor que el demonio tenia. Habría hecho que sus labios se contraigan en una sonrisa.

-¿Quién no lo es?- Ella saltó y se giró, casi cayendo de la parte posterior de la roca con sorpresa. Ni siquiera había oído a nadie venir por la hierba. Para su crédito, había estado preocupada por hablar con su demonio...

-Yo no te escuché llegar!- Ella se quejo, habitualmente desviando la conversación lejos de su demonio. -Tú no haces mucho ruido, ¿verdad?-

-trato de no hacerlo- Yoska respondió con una risa suave. -Los años de la caza y la batalla te enseñan que el silencio significa la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. No puedo evitar de estar de pie firme, aunque el tiempo para eso sea cosa del pasado- Se apoyó en la roca donde el demonio había estado; que se había escabullido en la hierba en el momento que Seras distancio su mente.

-Tú eres el primero aquí esta noche- declaró, aunque era casi innecesario. Ella se deslizó lejos de él, poniéndose una distancia suficiente para ser considerada socialmente aceptable, pero se topó con algo sólido que casi la tiró fuera el otro lado de la roca. Mirando hacia arriba, vio un destello de color carmesí, e interiormente suspiró. **"****_Demasiado para mi _****paz"**

-En segundo lugar- Alucard la corrigió con una sonrisa burlona. -Yo era técnicamente el primero- Ella se alejó de él, apoyándose a sí misma a un lado de la roca pulida. Su demonio, en su forma habitual de lobo, gruño amenazadoramente al erizo de Yoska. El hombre no se inmutó, el pequeño demoño se convirtió en un cuervo y el subio perezosamente en el aire para rodear por encima de la roca.

-Su Majestad- Yoska finalmente saludó, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente. –Usted, perdóname por omitir cortesías y decoro esta noche- Alucard sonrió, pero no respondió, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en los anteojos mientras se inclinaba en la roca y se quedó a un lado, observando los campos como su demonio había hecho antes. El lobo echó un vistazo al cuervo una vez más, y se sentó lo suficiente derecho al lado de su parte humano, mirando tan majestuosamente y sereno como el rey vampiro parecía estar.

**_"¿A dónde te _****fuiste?"** Seras se quejo mientras miraba a los dos hombres, ambos de alguna manera se ignoraban efectivamente el uno al otro. El demonio dio una risita de niña.

**_-Me distancie. No quiero tratar con ellos!-_** Dijo con picardía.

**_"¡Yo tampoco! Pero si tengo que hacerlo, tú también lo harás. Vuelve aquí!"_** Ella respondió con un suspiro áspero audible. Los dos hombres miraron rápidamente a ella, pero ella no levanto la mirada de su regazo. Sintió sus ojos clavados en ella, pero después de un momento la habían hecho caso omiso de nuevo. Sus mentes estaban más en la batalla que se acercaba y no en ella, por el momento al menos.

El cuervo graznaba con dureza y el lobo giro su cabeza, mirando detrás de ella en la roca antes de su cola se encorvaba una vez. Ella sintió una presencia y vio una sombra-conejo mirándola con ojos escarlata, crispando su nariz apenas perceptible. Su demonio camino casualmente detrás de la roca, todavía en forma humana, y tomó el lugar donde su sombra estaría normalmente. Habló brevemente con el conejo, un sonido rápido entrecortado, demasiado rápido para discernir en el fondo de su mente, y luego su demonio se dirigió a ella en un tono irónico.

**_"Ese chico... el rubio bronceado, que casi lo matan anoche. ¿Cuál era su nombre?"_**

**_"Jet, bueno, Jeffrey"_** Seras respondió vacilando, clasificando nombres exhaustivas en su mente. **"****_¿Por qué, era su demonio?"_**

**_-Naturalmente-_** El demonio parecía reunir en sí antes de hablar. **-****_Tenía un mensaje. "Eres una chica genial y todo, pero no vale la pena, ¿sabes? Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, y me siento mal por ti por defenderme, pero la verdad es que no me presento porque no tengo oportunidad contra ese hijo de puta loco y ambos lo sabemos. Espero que no estés enojada conmigo, y no dude en escribirme una línea si alguna vez estés en Massachusetts.-Jet "-_**

**_"¿Qué?"_** Seras sintió una punzada de algo cercano a la irritación, pero lo apartó a un lado. **"****_Bueno, es una pérdida, supongo"_** se obligó a decir, pero en el fondo ella misma se sentía un poco... decepcionada. **"****_Por supuesto que quedaremos como amigos , pero…"_**

**_-Sé lo que estás pensando-_** el demonio terminó por ella en un tono simpático. **-****_Tú estás decepcionada. Es una emoción natural después de ser rechazada. Pero fue su elección, y por lo menos fue lo suficientemente amable en desistir en persona, bueno, el demonio-_**

**_"Supongo que sí"_**

* * *

El demonio había estado en lo cierto; aproximadamente la mitad de las personas se hicieron presentes que habían estado allí la noche anterior. El aparcamiento estaba casi vacío, los hombres de pie en grupos, ambos juntos y sin embargo separados. Ellos no interactuaban entre sí, prefiriendo la introspección sobre el habla. Sólo se miraron brevemente, en silencio, mirando rápidamente antes de mirar al suelo o hacia los campos.

El demonio de cada hombre tenía una forma animal, en lugar de mantener una forma humana como su propio lo hizo. Seras sabía que se trataba de una medida de defensa: las formas de animales que un demonio tomó fue eficaz en muchas cosas, y en parte era simplemente otra extensión de los procesos de los pensamientos del vampiro anfitrión. Un Demonio pensaba rápido al tomar las formas de guepardos y galgos, mientras que un filósofo más estudioso podría tener un gato doméstico tranquilo, o un elegante cuervo.

Pero los Demonios animales también eran una buena manera notoria de ocultar las emociones de uno. Por supuesto, algunas cosas todavía eran notorias, no importa qué. El demonio canino nervioso de un vampiro podría estar cerca del suelo, las orejas hacia atrás y pelo erizado en defensa. La espalda del gato se arqueó, un silbido silencioso escapo de más allá de los colmillos turbios. Pero, en definitiva, se trataba de una forma mucho más eficaz para mantener los pensamientos más íntimos tranquilos, por lo que se vería así de cerca a un demonio ratón para ver lo que su propietario podría estar sintiendo

Las personalidades se leían tan fácilmente a través de los dæmons, no era de extrañar que los vampiros los escondieran de otras criaturas con una pasión encarnizada. ¿Qué pensaría Sir Integra? ¿Qué haría, si supiera que el secreto verdadero para dominar a su vampiro endurecido yacía en la sombra en la pared, haciéndose pasar por un imitador ir reflexible en silencio? ¿Qué iba a dar ella a conocer ese tipo de cosas, para poder verlo, manejarlo, y experimentar con ella? Incluso ahora, el demonio de Alucard estaba todavía en la forma de lobo grande, sentado a su lado. Se mostró confiado, que no sentía la necesidad de ocultar la ansiedad de sus enemigos; Su demonio estaba usando una de las mayores formas que eligió, por encima de los demás.

El ave de Yoska todavía volaba sobre las cabezas de los demás, y Seras penso que estaba leyendo a sus oponentes con el ojo de un pájaro, mirando a ellos rápidamente en sus periféricos. El dæmon de carnie era una anaconda gigante, bucles sobre los hombros tatuados con una lengua parpadeo, en espiral y listo para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarlos. Percal el bibliotecario (la forma de su dæmon muy singular, ya que cada mancha de "color" era de un tono variable de sombra-grisáceo negruzco) enroscado alrededor de sus piernas, la punta de su cola cepillando las rodillas huesudas como su mirada rojo apagado observó a los otros.

**_-Creo que eso es _****todo-** su propio demonio comentó, deslizándose hasta su roca de nuevo y extendiéndose sobre ella como lo haría un bañista. **-****_Probablemente deberías hacer que esto _****inicie-** Seras miro hacia ella, haciéndole frente.

**_"¿Cómo? Yo no soy la que lucha; No puedo lanzar un golpe"_** El demonio se rió, pero por lo demás no respondió. Miró a su alrededor, a los hombres reunidos; podría haber habido diez o menos, que van desde su misma edad hasta aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco. Venían de todas las clases sociales, todas las ocupaciones, todos con diferentes culturas e historias. Ella los había elegido por diferentes razones.

Yoska era tranquilo y apacible, pero mantuvo la fuerza y la determinación también. Haram, el bibliotecario, tenía una fuerza de voluntad feroz y una fuerza aún más feroz oculta por su huesuda, y exterior modesta. Mikael, el carnie, tenía un corazón gigante y era genial con los niños, aunque su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tatuajes y suficientes músculos que incluso un motorista pensaría dos veces antes de una pelea. Estaba Tyrese el corredor, que había sido atacado por un vampiro en su mejor momento y utilizó su conocimiento y conjunto de habilidades para hacer una fortuna, invirtiendo en bancos de sangre. Mateo era un chef cuyo sueño era abrir el primer restaurante de cinco estrellas exclusivo para los vampiros, la venta de recetas caseras que se utiliza frutas, verduras, y la sangre.

Cada uno de ellos era diferente, y sin embargo, estaban atados entre sí por el hecho de que algo en su personalidad la llamó, y sus demonios eran compatibles con los suyos. Y por encima de todos ellos estaba Alucard, el rey, que estaban dispuestos a luchar para estar con ella. Era difícil para envolver su cabeza alrededor; nadie había luchado por ella antes. El infierno, nadie había adulando a ella antes, a menos que se contara al capitán. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba uno, dos, tres... doce hombres que habían hecho todos (Bueno, tal vez Alucard no había adulado_, _exactamente_, _pero estaba aquí por lo mismo_)._

Once de ellos estaban destinados a morir esta noche. Sólo uno puede ser el ganador; no había subcampeones en este tipo de amor. No era romance, exactamente; no, era más como la ley de la naturaleza. Seras recordó de pronto un documental que había visto una vez en el canal naturaleza, sobre los animales y sus rituales de apareamiento. Muchos de ellos luchaban hasta la muerte al igual que esto, esparciendo sangre sobre la tierra antes de reclamar la hembra. ¿Significaba eso que los vampiros eran poco más a bestias con visión avanzadas? Pero, cuando pensaba en ello, ¿Los seres humanos no hacen lo mismo? ¿Cuántos asesinatos se hicieron por amor? ¿Cuántos hombres fueron golpeados en la búsqueda de una bella dama? Las peleas empezaban todo el tiempo en las escuelas secundarias, en las escuelas, en los lugares de trabajo, todo el mismo principio básico: el más fuerte, el más rápido, el más inteligente, el animal tiene la pareja.

-Um...- Doce cabezas se giraron al mismo tiempo para mirarla. Ella sentía toda la fuerza de sus miradas expectantes, todos demasiado pacientes y tragó saliva, tratando de no sonrojarse. Ella miró hacia el árbol, las ramas cargadas de hojas, pero no del todo, alcanzando más de la cabeza. Señaló que estaba fuera de su alcance, con la intención de utilizarlo como un indicador de tipo, ya que ella aparentemente suponía que iniciaría esta cosa. -¿Puede alguien conseguirme esa rama larga para mí, por favor?-

El bibliotecario se levantó, y fue empujado inmediatamente a un lado por el corredor, sólo para que se tropiece con la anaconda de carnie. El carnie apenas había llegado al borde de la roca cuando Yoska arrojó una pesada mano sobre su hombro, ya que subía por el lado de la roca con un brazo extendido. El carnie maldijo y pateo mientras caía hacia atrás, invirtiendo la rodilla del antiguo guerrero. Yoska silbó y se tambaleó, su mano apenas roso la rama. Seras parpadeó con sorpresa cuando chocó con ella, el olor a humo de leña y el sudor de edad abordo a su nariz como la pierna del pantalón se frotó contra su cara.

El ave cuervo dæmon con un chirrido agudo, choco con la anaconda y golpeándose de nuevo con el hombro del hombre. El se retorcía como el cuervo clavo sus garras afiladas en la piel sombría, arremetiendo con su cola y golpeando la cabeza con las plumas de vuelta. Tanto Yoska y el carnie gruñeron de dolor cuando sus demonios lucharon, y después la rodilla del hombre se quebró en su lugar, el guerrero se zambulló en el hombre propenso con un grito de rabia.

El bibliotecario salió del camino de la pelea, mirando con interés individual. Su daimonion estaba a su lado, las orejas tiesas y la piel del cuello subía ligeramente mientras el cuervo se tiro como graznido, sólo para sumergirse de nuevo contra la anaconda que se lanzó a la cabeza de Yoska. Los otros hombres se burlaban de los dos que rodaban por el suelo, pero cuando ellos se movieron hacia adelante y chocaron con otros, otra pelea inicio entre el corredor y el chef. Mientras tanto, Alucard se acerco tranquilamente a la roca y rompió la rama, entregándoselo a Seras con una sonrisa enigmática. Ella lo aceptó, pero está claro que ya no lo necesitaba, ya que empezaron a pelear, apoyo la rama en su regazo y con aire ausente pelaba la corteza con sus uñas mientras observaba.

Un grito de agonía perforó el alboroto general y todo el mundo se detuvo como Yoska sacó su brazo hacia atrás, teniendo el corazón del hombre en su puño cerrado. La anaconda se convirtió en un erizo, tropezando con ojos legañosos lejos del cuervo y al lado del vampiro. El carnie aferró a su pecho enorme, pronunciando en silencio ante sus ojos vidriosos y él se derrumbó, volviéndose ceniza. A medida que los fragmentos llegaban suelo polvoriento, el demonio se encogió en sí mismo y simplemente parpadeó, al igual que las sombras normales hacían cuando el sol desaparece detrás de una nube.

Seras vio con horror y fascinación mezclada, dándose cuenta con un sobresalto que ella nunca había visto a un vampiro con un demonio realmente morir antes. No, eso no era cierto; ella había visto muertes antes, pero nunca había prestado mucha atención. El demonio se había ido al mismo tiempo que el vampiro había muerto por completo_. _Se suponía que iba a ser la parte más interna de ti, parte de tu alma. Así que cuando el alma del carnie había desaparecido a donde las almas iban después de la muerte, el demonio también. De repente estaba curiosa por saber lo que pasaba después. ¿El Demonio y vampiros se reunirían más allá de la tumba? ¿Se unieran completamente para siempre, o ellos seguirían siendo seres separados pero todavía entrelazados como en esta vida?

El silenciado reinó en la estela de la primera muerte de la noche, pero no por mucho tiempo. El chef y corredor continuaron luchando, y otro vampiro se apresuro atacar a Yoska, tal vez pensando que la primera pelea había debilitado al vampiro. El guerrero lanzó el vampiro usando su peso contra él. El vampiro iba a golpear a Alucard, pero las sombras oscuras se liberaron y rasgó el cuerpo del vampiro por la mitad, pasando a uno y otro lado del antiguo rey terminando como cenizas en el otro lado de la roca. La sangre manchaba el árbol, manchando la roca junto con la ceniza que se formo una pasta granulada. Seras rompió un poco de rama y dibujó un patrón en ella con aire ausente, sin querer ver la pelea entre el chef y el corredor.

Pasaron las horas; la luna continuó su seguimiento constante a través del cielo estrellado. Los hombres luchaban, a veces en voz alta, a veces un poco más de los sonidos apagados de golpes y gemidos de dolor. Seras se sentó y escuchó, a veces viendo, a veces mirando algo más. Su demonio estaba embelesada a su lado, observando la masacre desarrollándose con interés rabioso. En el otro lado estaba Alucard, que no participa en la batalla, pero aún lo veía. Parecía estar esperando algo, y ella se dio cuenta de que nadie había elegido pelear con él todavía.

Al final, un hombre se paró en el campo de batalla, el pecho agitado y la ropa desgarrada, un cuervo maltratado revoloteando sobre su hombro para un respiro rápido. Se echó el pelo oscuro de su cara, su rostro lleno de cicatrices viéndose espantoso todo revestido en sangre y el sudor. Ya sea la sangre de sus oponentes o no, ella no podía decir. Había mucha cantidad de la misma, la mezcla con la ceniza del suelo, salpicadas a lo largo de sus botas, en la roca y en el árbol, el goteo de las ramas, el olor embriagador espeso en el aire como una niebla.

-Y luego fueron dos- Alucard dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio que había durado casi toda la noche. Dio un paso adelante, su pelo se alargo, las sombras envolvieron su cuerpo y extendiéndose por el suelo, convirtiéndose en un manto tan oscuro como la noche misma, el revestimiento interior carmesí como la sangre que los rodeaba. El sonido del tintineo metálico junto llenó el aire, él le trajo recuerdos lejanos de otro tiempo cuando el olor de la sangre colgaba cerca de ella, Londres en llamas y un bosque de hombres empalados en estacas de ramificaciones muy altas empapados por el cielo del amanecer. -Vamos a resolver esto de la manera antigua, maghiara războinic (Guerrero Húngaro)- El declaró, su voz haciendo eco en los campos alrededor de ellos.

Yoska dio una risa baja, formando sombras a su alrededor también. Si bien el poder de Alucard fluía como una ola, envolviendo cualquier cosa y todo en su poder, las sombras del guerrero se comportaban más como enredaderas. Ellos terminaron a sí mismos sobre sus extremidades, girando hasta que se dispersaron para mostrar el otro vampiro vestido de una manera más acorde con su tiempo también. Llevaba una armadura de cuero ajustado que parecía moldear sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose con él como una segunda piel. Sus antebrazos y piernas estaban protegidos por grebas de cuero, dejando sólo las manos libres. Las botas gruesas cubrían sus pies y el resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo, dándole una sensación de movimiento rápido que la armadura del rey no tenía.

-Soy Yoska un_Sziklai _fehér (acantilado blanco)- El dijo mientras se agachaba, concentrando sus sombras en sus manos para convertir en una espada larga. -_Isten a tanúm, meghaltok ma este_ (Dios es testigo, muerte esta noche)- Seras no entendió ni una palabra, pero Alucard se limitó a reír, el sonido alto y frío.

-Dios duerme en la noche, mi amigo- El respondió. -No hay testigos, pero la mujer sentada en la roca por allá- El guerrero no respondió, solamente en cuclillas inferior como el Rey llevo su mano enguantada bajo la capa y sacó su espada. -Ahora, vamos a luchar- Hubo un choque de metal todopoderoso cuando las espadas se encontraron, como el sonido se escucho desde las colinas lejanas. Estaban demasiado lejos para despertar a alguien, pero los oídos de Seras resonaron por el sonido poco después de las últimas resonancias que abandonaron el campo.

El metal resonó al encontrarse, chillidos, deslizándose uno contra el otro, se partian. Una y otra vez, se repetía. Yoska era una bala viva, un borrón esquivando golpes pesados de forma rápida, y parando casi como Sir Integra cuando la mujer practicaba esgrima con los más jóvenes caballeros. Alucard, sin embargo, se quedo en su lugar, moviendo sólo un pie a la vez con el fin de balancear la espada alrededor, usando todo su peso para conducir la espada. Ambos hombres eran casi silenciosos; los sonidos de sus armaduras y armas que crean una sinfonía estridente que no había sido oído durante siglos, fuera de las películas y reconstrucciones detalladas.

Seras veía con asombro, todavía sentada en su roca. **"****_Ellos están luchando... por _****mí"** Todavía no podía entenderlo, incluso cuando ella lo vio jugar a fuera. No podía apartar la mirada; Alucard estaba en lo cierto. Ella era la única que podía presenciar tal cosa. Dios no mira hacia abajo y ve esto; dos hombres que se suponía que estaban muertos, luchando en un estilo de la antigüedad con las sombras y demonios saltando y corriendo, los sonidos de una batalla a muerte resonaban en sus oídos y haciendo sonar alrededor de su cerebro.

De alguna manera, mientras observaba, ella no podía dejar de pensar en la pelea con el paladín, hace esos años atrás. El había sido mucho más ágil, moviéndose como si la armadura ni siquiera estaba allí. ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan quieto? Ambos parecían muy igualados, pero tal vez el sólo este ¿calentando? Su demonio sonrió ante la idea, la manipulación de su forma física para que la imagen fuera una media luna abierta en medio de la sombra.

Se separaron rápidamente, retrocediendo a los lados opuestos del campo. Mantuvieron sus ojos físicos en el uno al otro, sin atreverse a subestimar su oponente; ambos respiraban con dificultad, armas colgaban a los lados. Seras se preguntó cómo podían estar sin aliento, ya que los vampiros técnicamente no necesitan respirar. Ella podía correr durante días sin cansarse, si así lo quisiera. Pero ella tenía la sensación de que la respiración fue la última cosa en sus mentes en este momento, así que el reflejo debió haber sido involuntario. Ambos habían estado ejerciéndose a sí mismos, y ahora el cerebro les dijo a los pulmones que respiraran para compensar.

-Estoy impresionado- Alucard dijo con una sonrisa irónica. -Tú has durado más de lo que esperaba, _maghiara (Húngaro)- _Yoska inclinó su cabeza en una especie de manera cortés, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por las sienes en el movimiento.

-Gracias, Su Majestad- contestó respetuosamente. -Eres todo lo que esperaba, y sin embargo, sólo estás jugando conmigo. Ni siquiera estás realmente luchando-

-Sólo porque tú no lo estabas, tampoco- Alucard inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando al hombre de nuevo con un aire escrutinio. -Supuse que sólo querías un calentamiento. Después de todo, ¿cuántos siglos han pasado desde la última vez que empuñaste una espada? Dos? Tres?-

-Tal vez dos y una década, o más. Fuera de la batalla, tengo poca necesidad de usarla. Y en cuanto a su afirmación, estaba siendo descuidado, pero sólo para tomar tu medida. Nunca voy a la batalla sin conocer la mentalidad de mi enemigo-

-Un credo justo y adecuado- Alucard admitió con una inclinación de cabeza. -Las guerras se ganan de esa manera; Hombres necios son aquellos que cabalgan des cuidadosamente a la batalla. Es una pena que tengas que morir esta noche. Podría haber utilizado un hombre como tú en mi Corte-

-Eh... Yo estaba casi a punto de decir lo mismo de ti- El se agachó, una vez más, los nudillos apretaban alrededor de la espada. -Estoy listo para poner fin a esto. Los juegos de la luna, y el amanecer vendrá más temprano que tarde-

-muy bien- Una vez más se atacaron, pero esta vez la lucha era diferente. Alucard se movió como su oponente, corriendo, saltando, haciendo todo lo posible para cortar la cabeza del guerrero. Pero cada vez que balanceo la espada, golpeó el metal, o el aire. El guerrero vestido de cuero se agachó y esquivó a su ataque; de repente su mano fue cortada y Alucard se tambaleó hacia atrás, la espada que le falta el mango y dejando un fino rasguño por el lado de su cuello. –Impresionante- El reconoció, bajando el codo para romper el antebrazo del hombre como un palillo de dientes. -Pero demasiado arriesgado-

Yoska no cesó, agarro la espada con la otra mano y continuo como si nada hubiera sucedido, con el brazo colgando de unas hebras de carne. Las sombras se apresuraron a sanarlo, pero no eran tan rápido como el poder del antiguo rey, e incluso Seras podía sanar un poco más rápido que eso. Sus sombras eran lentas, pero él no se centro en ello, fingió como si hubiera estado luchando con una sola mano todo este tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, sus demonios estaban batallando junto a ellos. Primero fueron en su forma humana, cruzándose espadas propias del tiempo con sus anfitriones, sólo para transformarse y luchar en forma de lobos, aves, leones, sólo para volver a un ser humano de nuevo. Atacaron con más golpes que sus anfitriones hicieron, pero los hombres parecían prestarle ninguna mente. Pero podían sentir los ataques más de lo que permitían sucesivamente.

El punto decisivo de la batalla se produjo cuando el lobo de Alucard saltó sobre al águila de Yoska, asumiendo la forma de un hombre y condujo la espada a través de un ala grande. Yoska gritó de dolor, el rey fue olvidado como él giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el demonio y lo atrapo, ya que se cayó y se convirtió en una masa sin forma de sombra temblorosa. El demonio de Alucard aterrizó en el suelo como un tigre, gruñendo al hombre, mientras que el propio rey apareció por detrás, con la espada en alto para dar un golpe final. Seras jadeó y se cubrió los ojos, mirando a través de sus dedos. No podía soportar ver, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía apartar la mirada.

Yoska oyó el ruido de la armadura detrás de él y se giro, cayendo sobre su espalda con los ojos muy abiertos, la mano buena incapaz de mantener su espada mientras acunaba su demonio lesionado. Él dejó escapar un grito de alarma en su lengua nativa, como las sombras se mantenían cerca de su cuerpo, dio un saltó de nuevo incapaz de consolidarse, pero aún lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su huésped, desviando la espada con un ataque vacilante. Alucard perdió el equilibrio, dando a Yoska tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie, pero el guerrero una vez rápido estaba ahora en plena defensiva. Retrocedió lo más rápido posible, su demonio tratando de desviar cada golpe rápido como un rayo que Alucard se ocupó con su espada.

Ellos trabajaron su camino de regreso por el campo, el demonio perdía resistencia con cada golpe de la espada. Finalmente, llegó el momento en que era demasiado débil para mantenerse, y su débil esfuerzo para detener el metal fue en vano. La espada encontró su casa en el lado del guerrero con cicatrices, deslizándose fácilmente a través de la carne como la mantequilla hasta que llegó a la columna vertebral. El hombre hizo un sonido ahogado, pero sus ojos estaban solemnes y resignados a su destino. El extendió sus manos y el demonio se arrastró débilmente por su cuerpo, todavía tratando de proteger los órganos dañados. Se acurruco en sus manos, descansando y temblando como un gatito asustado. Él parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y luego dio una triste suerte de asentimiento a Alucard, que sacó su espada rápidamente, que Seras podía ver, corto el corazón y luego el brazo lesionado por completo.

-Eufrosina- El murmuró, mirando a la luna antes de dar una especie de sollozo tembloroso y mirando hacia abajo en las sombras. -No tengas miedo- hablaba abiertamente al demonio, a pesar de que Alucard y Seras estaban en la distancia auditiva.

**_-Los que mueren tienen más de qué preocuparse que la etiqueta-_** su demonio susurró. El se disolvió en cenizas, comenzando desde el corazón hacia el exterior, el demonio caía como gotas de lluvia negra desapareciendo antes de llegar al suelo.

Seras se estremeció, abrazándose a si misma mientras observaba el derrame de la sustancia gris pálido a la tierra con el suave sonido de la arena en un reloj de arena.

**_-Y luego hubo _****uno-** el demonio comentó cínicamente, y ella levantó la vista para ver a Alucard mantener su espada delante de su rostro en un gesto que parecía más respetuosa que cualquier otra cosa. Luego deslizó la espada de nuevo en su vaina y levantó la vista del montón de cenizas de Seras, sentada sola en su roca. Tragó saliva, encontrando su mirada con determinación.

Se había acabado.

Gracias por leer y a Jenny Heidern, cinthya, jbadillodavila, ope-hana, Yolink, Sakura2507 por sus comentarios

Como saben este fics es traducido, y tengo autorización de su autora Jubalii. Este fics está en proceso y Jubalii tiene mucho fics, a si que tardara. Si desean leer más de su fics pueden entrar en su perfil

Besos


	12. Capitulo 12 Mi Adversario

Luego lo corregiré

**Capitulo 12 Mi Adversario**

Los sonidos de la batalla se habían terminado. En ausencia de la agitación, el silencio era casi ensordecedor. Los sonidos suaves de la naturaleza todavía no habían regresado a su máxima potencia, habiendo sido silenciados por el miedo ante los intensos gritos y el derramamiento de sangre. Repentinamente una brisa sacudió el pelo de seras, agitando las ramas del árbol sobre su cabeza y los tallos del trigo con suavidad. Con él llegó el aroma mezclado de muerte y victoria, flotando a lo largo del paisaje y el ardor a la nariz. En medio de la noche la capa se ondulaba en torno a su propietario, obedeciendo a sus propias leyes perversas de gravedad, que ofrece atisbos tentadores de la armadura manchada, un siguiendo brillando.

Alucard miró al suelo ensangrentado, su pelo enrulado caía como cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda, mezclándose con las sombras de los demonios que todavía se extendieron alrededor de su forma. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y se detuvo, mirándola desde detrás del pelo que no se había tomado la molestia de correrlo de la cara. Ella le sostuvo la mirada de manera igual; si aun tuviese un latido del corazón habría sido contra las costillas como un animal enjaulado. La adrenalina aún no se había ido, y cuanto más tiempo la miraba, más pánico ella sentía. Su demonio por el contrario parecía mas bien a gusta, pero por otra parte, no estaba a su vista directa; podría estar proyectando un aire de paz para calmarla.

El solo dio un paso hacia ella. Su bota fue amortiguada por un charco de sangre que no había empapado la tierra, y casi de inmediato la sombra absorbió con rapidez. Hubo un momento en que ella irracionalmente se preguntó si él podía cortarla en dos con su espada también, pero fue hasta que la adrenalina hablo. **-****_Una_**_**pelea con él sería**__**bueno-**_ su demonio comentó casualmente, y volvió a estar en silencio. Parecía querer pasar a segundo plano, por el momento, y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Ella miró a su demonio hacia atrás, en su forma de lobo sentada lamiendo la sangre con su lengua de sombras. Ella se trasladó al otro charco, sin dejar nada de la pelea anterior, excepto huellas en la tierra.

El dio un paso hacia ella de nuevo, tintineando el metal contra sí mismo a medida que avanzaba. Pensó que él estaba caminando atreves del tiempo mismo; su pelo se acortaba volviendo a estar liso, sus guantes cambiaron al blanco con las runas marcadas, la armadura desapareció en las sombras sustituido por la ropa carmesí victoriana, con la camisa blanca que destacaba, como siempre habia sido. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, el no era el caballero de la edad media, era el Alucard que conocía.**-****_Y que amas-_** agregó su demonio.

**_"_****_Y que amo_****"** ella estuvo de acuerdo en silencio, el inclino la cabeza para que ella no apartara el contacto visual. "**_Lo amo_**_"_

**_-El no te odia._**_**De**__**hecho, me atrevo decir que el era muy afectuoso a ti-**_ El demonio estaba tratando de ser sarcástica, pero su tono se hizo más bajo al final.

**_"_****_Tal vez algún día"_** ella respondió, con un ligero fruncido cruzando su cara por las palabras del demonio. **"****_Tal vez…"_**

**_-Quizás-_** el demonio hizo eco.** -****_El tiempo lo dirá,_**_**y**__**tenemos de sobra-**_ hizo una pausa.** -****_Él se preocupa, a su manera-_** dijo después de un momento, pensando, como si tratara de compensar su declaración anterior.

**_"_****_Lo sé"_** Ella confirmó. Su demonio había querido decir acerca de cómo el demonio había actuado hacia ella, mimándola, besándola, mirándola con esos ojos serenos y gentiles que habían sido tan diferentes de su ex amo, incluso si fueran los mismos ojos en el mismo cuerpo. Pero sabía al respecto, y recordar era mucho más fácil que tratar de tomar las emociones y ponerlas en palabras. Era difícil, porque había algunas palabras que simplemente no describían a Alucard, pero su demonio las había personificado a través de él.

**_-Ah, aquí viene_****\- **su demonio señaló antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de expresar su confusión. Ella sacudió de su introspección, literalmente, como el la agarró de su antebrazo y con fuerza la puso de pie. Ella lo miró, pero él no la soltó.

-Gané- El declaró, como si ella no podría haber descubierto por sí misma. Ella se negó a mirar hacia otro lado, aun sonrojada bajo su dura mirada. Se le hiso un nudo en la garganta y que trago, tratando de pensar en algo beneficioso que decir, que no sonara como una rubia tarada. Aflojo un poco los dedos en su brazo; ella luchó contra el impulso de alejarse, ya que la acariciaba suavemente, como si quitara un aguijón para que la contusión no se formara, y que se curara rápido antes de cualquier infección.

-Lo sé- respondió ella finalmente, con la voz ronca. -Has ganado la batalla-

**-****_Pero no la guerra-_** Su demonio añadió alegremente. **-****_Eso es algo que nunca va a ganar-_**

**_"_****_Oh, cállate"_** Ella respondió con irritación. **"****_No quiero pasar la eternidad luchando con él"_**

**_-Entonces es mejor que lo convenzas de darse la vuelta como un pequeño cachorro._**_**De otra manera, eso es lo que vamos a hacer de vez en cuando, por lo menos-**_ El demonio sonaba como si no pudiera esperar para empezar. Se rió con altivez, pero no hizo más comentarios, ya que esperó a que Alucard de el siguiente pasó.

Seras se aclaró la garganta. -¿Esto significa que finalmente estás cediendo? ¿O vas a dejarme en una rabieta?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- El sonaba casi tranquilo, y la liberación de energía reprimida lo tenía en un buen estado de ánimo.

-Que mataste a todos los pretendientes y luego me dejaras sola- Ella se rió fuertemente. -Me sorprende que aún estés aquí charlando y no te hayas ido. No eres ese tipo de hombre-

-No te molestes en cambiar de tema con una descripción. Además, no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, no ahora- El respondió, estando a menos de una pulgada de espacio entre sus cuerpos. -Maté a esos hombres por ti- Lo dijo como si fuera un trofeo que se ganó, un castillo como premio que era suyo. Ella se zafó lejos de su brazo.

-No soy tu juguete- Ella advirtió con severidad. –Quítate esa idea de la cabeza ahora mismo. No me poseerás, sólo porque has matado a unos vampiros más débiles. Nunca más serás mi dueño- Ella proclamó con orgullo. -No voy a volver a ser tu siervo-

-Sí, lo sé. Estaría muy decepcionado si lo hicieras- El dijo, agarrándola otra vez. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta su espalda estaba apoyada contra la roca, y el se inclino sobre ella. -¿Eso es lo que tú piensas que yo quiero?- Ella no respondió, y para su sorpresa el apoyo la cara en su cuello en un gesto que parecía relativamente inocente, en comparación con lo que ella había pensado que el podría haber echo. El volvió a hablar con la voz apagada mientras sus labios se movían contra su piel. -Maté a esos hombres…por ti- El repitió, esta vez en un tono totalmente diferente.

-¿Eh?- Ella vagamente se dio cuenta de que sus brazos se habían envuelto alrededor de el, y se extendía en un ángulo raro a lo largo de la roca. Su demonio tarareó gratamente a la sensación y se deslizo más allá de sus formas entrelazadas como una loba y unirse a su demonio en la sangre. Ella sentía al demonio bebiendo pequeñas ráfagas de energía que corrían como una droga a través de su torrente sanguíneo.

-No sólo fue esta noche que fueron sacrificados por tu nombre- El admitió. -Incluso estos últimos 30 años, ¿pensaste que me importaba Integra?- El se rió con frialdad. -No, ella nunca lo fue. Mate 3.424.467 almas para tener la oportunidad de escuchar tu voz haciendo eco en mi mente, y sólo tuya- Él presionó más profundo, como si tratara de atravesar su piel y ser parte de ella de la misma manera que su demonio lo es. -Imagina mi decepción cuando todo lo que he oído eran fragmentos de una risa, un solo sollozo, fragmentos de una melodía que yo deseaba oír por 30 largos años_._ Al fin alcance a ver el infierno, y no me gustó tanto como pensé que lo aria-

-L-lo siento- Ella murmuró, no estando segura de qué más decir.

-Habría destruido países enteros si solo tú me lo pidieses- El continuo, como si no la hubiera oído. -Aun lo aria. Tengo el deseo más fuerte- Hizo una pausa. –De suplicarte- Él sonaba mejor ahora, pero incluso eso no le quita el impacto de sus palabras. -Me has convertido en tu sirviente, Seras Victoria-

-Y si... ¿y si no quiero un sirviente?- Ella preguntó. El se aparto lentamente de su cuello, mirándola con una mirada afilada. Ella parpadeó, insegura de sus emociones. Su máscara estaba en su lugar, sin ofrecer una visión de su mente. Qué ganas tenía en este momento estar conectado a él de nuevo, y saber lo que estaba pensando!

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- El casi le grito. Ella tragó saliva, pero se negó acobardarse por su fuerte gruñido.

-¿Un igual?- ella sugirió. -¿Por qué uno de nosotros siempre tiene que ser el dominante? ¿Por qué no podemos ser iguales, y hacer cosas juntos?- Ella vio una de sus manos, tirando desde su cadera antes de apretar los dedos con fuerza. -Como uno- Su expresión se volvió pensativa.

-Nunca he tenido un igual- El reflexionó en voz alta.

-Nunca hubo un igual por mucho tiempo- Ella respondió en voz baja. Desde que ella se había convertido en un vampiro, había sentido la pérdida de camaradas que vienen con el título. Ella fue o es su comandante, o lo suficientemente inhumana que nadie se preocupaba de tenerla cerca. Sir Integra estaba bien, pero ella seguía siendo su jefa, y los sirvientes de la casa estaban bien. Pip nunca fue capaz de durar mucho tiempo, y al final se quedaba sola... a excepción de la otra criatura en la mansión que también estaba solo. ¿No es lógico que estuvieran mejor si están juntos, donde nadie estaría solo?

-Hmm...- Un solo dedo bajó por su mejilla, trazando su mandíbula mientras consideraba su oferta. Ella se apoyó en él sin pensarlo, mordiéndose la lengua para mantener su nombre en sus labios. Su toque parecía volátil ahora, donde no había estado antes. Fue la mezcla de feromonas y sangre que la tenía en sus sentidos híper alerta ¿o estaba ella ahora entregándose inconscientemente a su deseo por él? Ella no podía decirlo. -Creo que... de todas las personas en el mundo en este momento, tal vez tu eres uno de los pocos dignos de ser mi adversario... o igual a mí- Él se inclino salvajemente. -Tal vez ambas cosas, si es el momento correcto

-Um...- Una vez más, ella no tenía idea de qué decir a eso. ¿La deseaba como un adversario? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser lucha y guerra contra él? -Estaba pensando más bien en aliados en lugar de adversarios- ella aclaró con timidez, pero el sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

-Aliados van y vienen, pero siempre habrá un adversario- los labios de ella estan entreabiertos

-Alucard...- Ella inclinó la cabeza. -Yo sé que tú no te irías, pero eso fue un poco romántico- Ella todavía no estaba segura exactamente cómo esta visualización como una enemiga iba a funcionar, pero si él la quería cerca por siempre ¿quién era ella para quejarse? Una sonrisa satisfecha fue su única respuesta. -Si esa es la forma en que deseas jugar... mi adversario-

-Mi adversaria- El repitió, su voz un susurro ronroneo. El se corrió el flequillo de la frente, mirandola fijamente. -Cuando nos besamos, no fui yo quien te beso- dijo conversacional, su voz mezclada con la sugerencia. Ella miró por encima del hombro a los demonios lobos, que estaban viendo con cierto interés.

-Ya lo sé. Yo estaba allí también- Ella bromeó, riéndose débilmente cuando él no reaccionó a ella. Una sola ceja arqueada y el la esperó de nuevo en silencio.

-Creo que ahora- El dijo lentamente -Es el momento de poner remedio a la situación-

-¿Si-situación?- Ella tartamudeó, siendo presionada aún más en la roca. Él asintió con seriedad.

-Sí- El dijo entre dientes suavemente, mirando donde sus pechos fueron presionados contra sus pectorales, contemplando con deseo. -Seguramente no te opondrías a un beso, ya que tú me elegiste como uno de tus pretendientes. Ahora que soy el único que queda, que más se puede... ¿cómo los seres humanos dicen? ¿lluvia de afecto?- Ella casi se rió de la idea de que él de buena gana acepto algo llamado lluvia de afecto, pero logró mantenerse bajo control cuando él la miró una vez más. Ella se mordió el labio por un breve momento y se inclino hacia arriba dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla. Su piel era casi cálida en comparación con su temperatura habitual; se preguntó si todavía se trataba de la pelea, o literalmente estaba caliente debajo del cuello.-¿Eso es todo?- El se encorvo cuando ella se apartó. -Ese es un beso de una pequeña niña, no de un amante, mi querida-

-Sólo recuerda, todo vale en el amor y en la guerra- Ella advirtió en broma, una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras se movió hacia la cumbre de la roca fuera de su alcance. Una mirada contrariado empujó su máscara, pero el no la alcanzó inmediatamente. Parecía estar esperando su momento, mirándola como un erudito podría hacer en un dilema particularmente desconcertante. Ella no podía dejar de reír en esta ocasión, al ver los engranajes proverbiales girando en su cabeza. A continuación, desde su punto de vista superior, vio a su demonio de pie y agitando su pelaje. Ella estaba tan atrapada en los ojos de la sombra que estuvo a punto de perder su media furtivamente hacia el tobillo, su camino hasta la roca, casi. -Tú todavía tienes que trabajar para su pago-

-Ahora- El chasqueó la lengua mientras ella quito su tobillo lejos de sus dedos inquisitivos. -Al vencedor recibe el botín, y ambos hemos admitido que he ganado-

-**_Oh, él cree que es ingenioso ahora-_** su demonio ronroneó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para pararse, mientras que el antiguo vampiro está decidido a reclamar su recompensa adecuada por sus hechos.

-Como tú adversaria, es mi trabajo asegurarme de que no seas el vencedor por mucho tiempo- Ella aconsejó con timidez, rosando su pierna con los dedos y subir justo antes de que la alcance de nuevo. Su rostro se contrajo en ira y ella arqueó una ceja saludándolo con la mano. Su sonrisa se congeló mientras el trataba de mantener su impaciencia bajo control con ella. Ella encogió las rodillas debajo de la barbilla mientras observaba, preguntándose lo que haría. No era un buen punto de apoyo para que el subiera a la roca después de ella, y mientras que él fácilmente podía saltar para alcanzarla, ella podía fácilmente acercase o alejarse.

-Chica policía- El susurró, el apodo vicioso más pronunciado y casi monótono en su naturaleza. -Ven a mí, mi querida Draculina- Ella sonrió inocentemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Para colmo de males su demonio se deslizó casualmente a la roca, subiendo a la superficie lisa como una colina y pasando justo en contacto con la distancia de la mano antes de unirse a Seras en su asiento. Su demonio la siguió, pero se detuvo por su anfitrión, enrollando la espesa cola de sombras alrededor de las piernas de Alucard, donde el vacío en sus ojos estaría mirándola con nostalgia. Ella lo vio moviendo su cola una vez antes de centrar su atención en el vampiro cada vez más agitado.

-¿Por qué no vienes tú aquí?- Ella replicó con elegancia.

-¿Y te alejaras de nuevo si lo hago?- Su actitud cordial y suave implorante tono continuo, pero ella no se dejo llevar por una falsa sensación de seguridad, como él claramente quería que así sea.

_-__**Hipnotizando**__**a un vampiro con una mente**__**simple**__**podría haber funcionado-**_ su demonio se rió cínicamente **-****_pero no en nosotras-_** Seras suspiro en voz baja, un poco irritada que el trate de ponerla bajo su control con pequeños trucos mentales. **-****_Enséñale quién es la jefa-_** sugirió.

-Di "por favor" y lo pensare- Ella respondió en el mismo tono meloso y dulce que el había utilizado. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no coincidió con sus ojos ardientes.

-No supongas que puedes ordenarme- El advirtió en voz baja.

-No trates de sacar ventaja sobre mí- Ella acusó, señalándolo con el dedo. -No creas que no me di cuenta lo que estabas tratando de hacer en ese momento. ¿Es esa la forma de tratar a un igual?- Ellos fruncieron el ceño mutuamente por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta. -Sin trucos, sin poderes, sin nada. Sólo compórtate y se tu mismo, si prometes hacer eso voy a dejar de correr- Por primera vez en su existencia no-muertos, su mirada vaciló y el aparto la mirada. -¿No más trucos?- Ella lo dijo suavemente. El la miro nuevamente y alzo sus brazos, los dedos extendidos como las sombras dispersas alrededor de él desaparecieron en la noche.

-No hay trucos- El estuvo de acuerdo solemnemente. -Desciende, Seras-

-Con gusto- Ella se agacho y se deslizó por la roca, se apoyo en la roca para frenar su descenso. Cuando ella llegó a su lado envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y apoyo todo su peso sobre él, confiando en él para mantenerla en equilibrio mientras ella lo sostenía en un fuerte abrazo. Hubo una pausa, luego su mano se apoyo en el espacio entre los omóplatos. -Vamos, Alucard- Ella no lo dijo como una orden o una pregunta, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su cuello inhalando su aroma cálido.

-¿Ir a donde?- El preguntó, su otra mano en su espalda baja. Fue lo más cerca que había llegado a devolver su afecto, aunque ella no diría que él estaba definitivamente abrazándola. Ella se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza simultáneamente antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus narices se rosaron, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para darle un beso, con los ojos en busca de ella por algo desconocido.

-A casa, supongo. Yo realmente no quiero hacer el amor en un campo- Su nariz arrugada y ella no pudo evitar la risa que broto de su pecho, sonando casi áspero en ausencia de cualquier otro sonido. -¡¿Qué?!- Ella exclamó, inclinando la cabeza. Ella bajó la voz hasta que fue lo más cercano que podía imaginar a un acento sensual. -¿tú no quieres?- El hiso presión con sus brazos alrededor de ella, y los dedos clavados en su columna vertebral.

-Quiero follarte hasta que mi maestro nos arroje hacia fuera por perturbar su paz- El admitió. -Estoy más que bien con tenerte contra esta roca, pero si tú prefieres una pared en su lugar- El se detuvo cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

-La primera vez en la cama bajo las sábanas, sin prisas, sin gritos ni perturbar la paz de nadie, y no te refieras a eso de esa manera- Ella nombro sus demandas marcando con los dedos. Sus cejas se elevaron de manera constante, pero el no estaba de acuerdo o en desacuerdo. Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez después de un momento. -Lo tomas o lo dejas, después de todo, tu eres el que tiene algo que perder aquí. Puedo estar sin ti por una eternidad- Ella agarro su pelo y jugó distanciamiento. El gruñó con diversión, pero aún no le respondió. Ella lo miraba desde la esquina de su ojo antes de hacer clic en su lengua fingiendo exasperación. -Bien, bien, que no tenemos que estar bajo las sábanas. Puedo hacer concesiones-

-Veo que este es el mejor acuerdo que puedo esperar de un igual- El dijo finalmente. Ella rodeo los ojos.

-El hecho de que somos iguales, no significa que no tenga normas. No voy a perder mi virginidad contra la pared de la habitación-

-Estaba pensando más en la oficina de mi maestro- Ella le golpeó su pecho a la ligera, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer un golpe hueco.

-¡Nunca lo aremos ahí dentro!- Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras el la miraba de reojo.

-Ya veremos….- Él la estrecho contra él y las sombras estalló alrededor de ellos, cubriendo hasta la luna y el pasto de trigo que los rodeo. Ella cerró los ojos mientras su estómago se volteo, no acostumbrada a ser llevada en un paseo en vez de sólo teletransportarse a sí misma. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se sintió aliviada al ver que el los había llevado a su dormitorio. El la sentó y ella lo empujó suavemente hacia el ataúd, una mano para llegar a su armario de la ropa.

-Ponte cómodo; Voy a prepararme. Espérame aquí- Ella dijo, agarrando una camisa de pijama del cajón sin ni siquiera mirar para ver cuál era. El la observó mientras ella corría al baño, ofreciéndole una última mirada alegre antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella rápidamente empezó a quitarse la ropa, su demonio corrió hacia el espejo. -Ayúdame a verme sexy- Ella le pidio distraídamente mientras se desabotonaba su uniforme.

**_-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías-_** el demonio se deslizo felizmente, los guantes ya quitados de sus manos, la reflexión y los dedos trabajaron en el pelo. **_-Lávate la cara con una toalla, oh, y cepíllate los dientes-_** Hubo una pausa. **_-¿Por qué en la tierra elegiste esta_********_camisa?-_** Hizo una mueca. **_-¿Rayas?-_**

-Son favorecedores- Ella protestó, como si se hubiera destinado a elegir esta camisa exacta de su armario. Ella humedeció la toalla y la pasó rápidamente sobre sí misma, las sombras absorbían la humedad mientras la frotaba en la cara y luego la tiró al tacho. Después se abotono la camisa del pijama, que apenas cubría su bombacha, pero ella suponía que podía ser parte del encanto. -¿Es necesario maquillaje o algo parecido? Me veo muy pálida- Ella dijo dudosamente, moviendo el flequillo para estudiar su cara.

**-****_Muy_****_bien, señorita_**_**avestruz; tu cabeza a estado en la arena estas últimas décadas, ¿verdad?-**_ El demonio le reprochó. **–****_La piel de_**_**los**_ **_vampiros_** **_es_****_pálida_**, **_más_****_pálidos_****_mejor_****-** Seras se peinaba el pelo en un look despeinado mientras las sombras imitaban los movimientos de su cuerpo, luego se acomodo el cuello de la camisa de dormir. **_-¡Dientes!-_** Le recordó, y Seras obediente aprovechó el momento extra para lavarse los dientes. Ella pensó que para su primera vez estaría demasiado nerviosa para moverse, pero en realidad estaba... excitada? **_-Son las hormonas-_** explicó su demonio en respuesta a sus pensamientos no expresados.

**_-Cosas de vampiros. Muy excitante._**_**Date prisa y escupe-**_ se quejó, la boca llena de espuma. **_-¿Bueno?-_** Le dijo cuando ella se limpió la boca. **_-Y... una pose para mí-_** Seras intentó hacer una pose sexy, pero el demonio se limitó a suspirar y se apretó el puente de su nariz. **_-No hagas eso delante de él, te lo ruego-_**

-Lo siento- Seras murmuró, sonrojándose rosa brillante y cruzándose de brazos. -¿Qué hay de esto?- Ella trató de una manera diferente y el demonio la miró antes de asentir en señal de aprobación.

**_-Hazlo contra el marco de la puerta cuando salgas-_** Le aconsejó. **_-Y no te preocupes, porque voy a estar ahí contigo-_**

-Sé que lo harás- Ella admitió, sintiendo una oleada de emoción en su corazón por el demonio. Le sonrió y se deslizó desde del espejo, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba desde el suelo de baldosas. Ella se lo devolvió y abrió la puerta.

-¿Pues, qué piensas?-

* * *

**_-¿Nervioso_****?-** Deslizó su chaqueta de sus hombros convirtiéndose en sombras, luego se quito sus botas fundiéndose en sombras en el suelo desapareciendo rápidamente. Luego Volvió a sentarse en el ataúd, mirando su reflejo en el espejo de la puerta cerrada del baño.

**_"_****_Por supuesto que no"_** El respondió con frialdad. En todo caso, él esta... excitado; tenía derecho a esta noche, después de tratar con la semana pasada de mierda con esta mujer solitaria y su insistencia sobre cómo el debe comportarse. Se lo había ganado, habiendo evitado decapitar su cabeza en un ataque de ira (a pesar de que había estado a punto). Incluso ahora, ella le estaba exigiendo cosas de izquierda a derecha sobre cómo podía llevarla! La escuchó murmurar a su demonio en el baño, su voz demasiada baja para escuchar las palabras específicas.

**_-Yo diría que lo estás_****\- **Su demonio comento casualmente, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante y mirando fijamente desde los mechones en su rostro. **-****_No te preocupes, la_**_**brecha entre los amantes no debería meterse mucho con tu 'puterea de sedere', por así decirlo-**_ Él le enseñó los dientes de fastidio y la criatura se rió, encogiendo un hombro en perfecta indiferencia. **-****_y aunque lo hubiera hecho, dudo un poco que una virgen como ella podría incluso molestarse en quejarse de ello-_**

Con esas palabras, apretó las manos en sus rodillas. Ya podía sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo; sería cálido, el primer cuerpo cálido que había tocado en mucho, mucho tiempo. No es el implacable calor de la calidez humano, o el frío glacial de algunos de sus hermanos mal alimentados, sino un cuerpo realmente cálido que iguala su propia. **"****_Como iguales_****"** Ella había dicho. **"****_Como uno"_**

**_-Como uno_****-** su demonio admitió con una solemne inclinación de cabeza **-****_Este es el verdadero punto de no retorno-_**

**_"_****_¿No crees que ya lo sé?"_** El le dijo, los labios temblorosos con la idea de decirlo en voz alta las palabras que cruzaron su mente. **"****_No soy tonto"_**

**_-Que_********_aun no ha sido determinado-_** Le replicó en el mismo tono, sus ojos brillaron con irritación. **-****_Dime, príncipe caído, ¿De verdad crees que puedes satisfacer todas sus demandas en la cabeza? Que cualquier reto que ella ponga ante ti es absolutamente nada?-_**

**_"_****_¿Qué quieres decir?"_** El se burló, cruzando los brazos para ocultar los puños cerrados desde la mirada del demonio. Pero no sirvió de nada ocultar algo o una parte de uno mismo. En todo caso, el demonio sólo reflejo su propio puño cerrado en una parodia burlona de su propia, el estudio de las runas en la parte posterior del guante impecable con interés.

_Tu le dijo antes que tenía el deseo de persuadir. Es cierto, no es cierto?_ Era cierto. Por extraño que la sensación era, en ese momento se le había llenado de un ardiente deseo por ella para exigir más de él. Por primera vez en su existencia, que había tenido la sensación de no ser dignos, y tenía la intensa necesidad de hacer lo correcto. Para hacerlo digno de su atención. Ella podría haber pedido nada en el mundo, y él tiene el sueño de antemano y alimentos hasta que estaba a sus pies. Los países han caído en el aumento de su mano delgada, las joyas se han llovido sobre ella y decorado como chispeante rocío de la mañana, cualquier cosa que deseaba que podría haber sido la de ella ...

_Sin embargo, ¿qué se pide?_ El demonio le preguntó. _Qué se requiere riqueza, la tierra, los sirvientes? Las cosas que se podía, y lo haría, ella ha dado en el aviso de un momento? No, no es lo suficientemente profunda para su gusto en regalos, me temo._ Fue presumido ahora, el establecimiento de la trampa para él, y él podía ver una milla de distancia. Sin embargo ... _¿Qué le __**ruego de ustedes**_ , _Rey Vampiro_ ?

_Para ser mi igual_ , respondió escuetamente, la mandíbula apretada en su cólera. _Feliz ahora? Satisfecho en su respuesta o demonio?_

_No del todo-_ el demonio admitió. Se puso de pie, mirando hacia abajo desde el otro lado de la habitación, ya que cruzó sus brazos para imitar la de él. _¿Qué harás si ella __**suplica**__ que la amas? Para ser dulce y suave todas-las cosas que no son, y nunca será? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ella le pregunta por algo que simplemente no puede darle?_ Se quedó en silencio. _Mirarme a los ojos, voivoda. Dé su respuesta, el rey caído._

_No sé_ , gruñó, forzando sus ojos a la reflexión. Su mirada se quedó sin desmayos devolvió la mirada, desafiándolo a enfrentarse a lo que ya sabía ... y, que incluso podría decir, temía.

_De todas las cosas que temer en este mundo,_ el demonio dijo en voz baja, casi en tono de disculpa, _que podría ser uno de los más prácticos._ Se abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo, pero sus ojos se abrieron y luego se fue, desapareció como el puerta se abrió de golpe. _¡Hey!_ por supuesto, la hembra en el otro lado de la puerta no pudo escuchar su pronunciación, pero la acción involuntaria todavía estaba allí.

-¿Pues, qué piensas?-

Durante un largo momento, él no podía pensar; que solo pudo mirar en estado de shock al ver delante de él. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con los dedos jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa que oh-tan-broma mostró los mismos bordes de su ropa interior sin dar una visión completa de la tela, las mejillas pelo alborotado, pero no enredarse en conjunto, teñidas de color rosa de timidez, así como (se supone) un lavado feroz en el baño, y sus _ojos_ -luz del lavadero se juega fuera de la luz de la habitación, girando el carmesí profundidades en un mar que remolina del color. Él no respondió, y ella comenzó a inquietarse contra la madera del umbral. "W-bien?" -preguntó de nuevo.

"Perfección", respondió él, extendiendo un brazo en una invitación para que ella venga. "Perfección total". Lo más extraño era que él quería decir, también; no había adulación falsa en su mente. Ella se ruborizó aún más, pero no respondió a sus cumplidos. En cambio, se rellena todo el espacio para abrir la puerta, asomándose y mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo el pasillo antes de cerrar de nuevo y atornillar la cerradura. "Miedo podríamos ser pedido?" bromeó, no sin amabilidad. Ella le lanzó una mirada severa mientras se fija la cerradura, comprobando que dos veces antes de que finalmente se mueve hacia él.

"Tal vez yo no quería ser interrumpido?" ella ofreció. Él sonrió, asintiendo. "Ahora, bajarse de la cama para que pueda levantar la tapa." Obedeció, elevándose en un movimiento fluido mientras se pulsa el botón y apenas falta el borde del ataúd mientras se elevaba, mostrando la cama debajo. Volvió a sentarse y se unió a él, apoyando una distancia educada distancia. Él gruñó con impaciencia, tirando de ella hacia él e ignorando el chillido ahogado de protesta.

Se refería a la voltea hacia la cama y debajo de él, pero cuando llegó la cabeza al ras con el pecho se detuvo. Ella vaciló, así, como si tratara de percibir sus pensamientos y luego trasladado en silencio en sus brazos hasta su abrazo se hizo más de un abrazo. Su demonio ronroneó feliz del espejo, pero eso no era más que el ruido blanco en el fondo de su mente. Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, sorprendido por la extraña sensación de agitación profunda dentro de él. _Finalmente_ , suspiró, disfrutando de la suave calidez de sus curvas se apretó contra él. _Por último._ Todo lo que había luchado, justo en sus manos, los verdaderos despojos de la guerra , maduro para él para disfrutar.

El no podía esperar para empezar.

* * *

**Nota del autor Jubali** : Por lo tanto, yo tenía originalmente este capítulo seria el final de todo, pero iba a ser largo para un capítulo en comparación con los demás. Para ser breves, lo corté al medio. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta parte, y sintonice el próximo año para el final de verdad! (Bueno, tal vez no el año que viene, por ejemplo, pero aún: incluso no sé cuando estoy a punto de publicar algo).


End file.
